Amarnos no es Pecado
by ChikaneRin
Summary: Aquello es inmoral... es una aberración... no merezco llamarme ser humano... Estamos pecando y cometiendo un delito... pero ¿como le digo a mi corazón que no ame con toda su fuerza... a mi hermano mayor?. Entre el cielo y tú... yo me quedo contigo... desde que naciste y te vi... no importa que seas mi hermana... supe que eras la mujer para mí
1. Prologo: Amarnos no es Pecado

**AMARNOS NO ES PECADO**

* * *

El destino y el amor… las fuerzas más grandes de este mundo… ¿qué hacer cuando no podemos luchar contra ellas?... qué hacer cuando a la vida le gusta jugar con nosotros y nos pone pruebas difíciles y nos hace vivir en dudas y miedos?

En Tokio vive una familia de muy buen prestigio y rango, es la familia Taisho, compuesta por los siguientes integrantes…

 **InuTaisho:** Un hombre de cabellera plateada, ojos color dorados, mirada serena y pacífica, de carácter amable y generoso.

 **Izayoi:** Una mujer de mirada tierna y amorosa, sus ojos y su cabello es color negro, su piel es blanca, su carácter es tierno y amoroso

 **Sesshoumaru Taisho:** El hijo Mayor de la familia, es el orgullo de su padre ya que es un chico serio, trabajador y es muy popular entre las chicas. Físicamente es un chico de cabellera larga plateada, ojos dorados, mirada algo fría y tierna a la vez, es alto y su cuerpo es escultural, pero guarda un secreto muy profundo en su ser, su edad es de 29 años

 **Rin Taisho:** Ella es la segunda hija de este matrimonio, una chica alegre, simpática, buena amiga y amorosa, pero desde hace unos años la chica vive con un secreto que teme revelarles a sus padres ya que si su padre se entera sería un caos. Físicamente es una chica de cabello largo y ojos color castaño, piel blanca, su edad es de 21 años

 **InuYasha Taisho:** Él es el hijo menor de este matrimonio, es un chico algo altanero, es amigable, un poco necio, pero es un buen chico, físicamente es de cabello largo y ojos color negro, su mirada es un poco retadora pero tierna a la vez, su edad es de 20 años

 **Kagome Higurashi:** Ella es la novia de InuYasha y amiga de Rin, una chica de cabello y ojos color azabache, de carácter alegre y muy buena amiga, su edad es de 19 años

 **Sango Ikari:** Ella es una chica de cabello y ojos color café, es amiga de Kagome y de Rin, una chica muy amable y sumamente tierna, su edad es de 19 años

 **Miroku Mizuno:** Es el un chico de cabello corto y ojos color negro, de mirada seductora, adora a las mujeres, pero el solo ama a una sola mujer a su amada novia Sango. Su edad es de 20 años

La familia Taisho está llena de secretos… ¿qué es lo que pasara con esta familia y con los que están cerca de ellos? ¿Se descubrirán los secretos?


	2. CAPITULO 1 QUIERO HUIR DE TI Y DE ESTE

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **En tu cruz me clavaste - Chenoa**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1. QUIERO HUIR DE TI Y DE ESTE MAL AMOR.**

* * *

Una hermosa mañana en la hacienda de la familia Taisho en el jardín se encontraba Rin, estaba pensativa, sentada en un columpio donde jugaba con sus hermanos cuando era más pequeña…

 **Rin:** (Pensativa y triste) Cuando… cuando fue que… perdimos el rumbo

En eso llega su única Tía hermana de su madre…

 **Kikyou:** Rin

Despierta de sus pensamientos algo asustada…

 **Rin:** Tía… que pasa?

 **Kikyou:** Rin… te he notado muy rara querida… que te pasa?... tienes algún problema?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No tía… claro que no… ninguno

 **Kikyou:** Hijita… porque no fuiste con tus padres a la cabaña del lago?

 **Rin:** Me gusta más la hacienda

 **Kikyou:** Pero hijita… iban a estar tus papás… tus amigos… y tus hermanos

 **Rin:** Es que… quería estar lejos de ellos

 **Kikyou:** No entiendo tu actitud

 **Rin:** No hay nada que entender… solo quería estar aquí

 **Kikyou:** Esta bien… no me lo digas si no quieres… pero… me alegro de que estés conmigo

 **Rin:** Me gusta estar contigo tía

 **Kikyou:** Pensé que tus padres no te dejarían quedarte

 **Rin:** Es que me he portado muy bien… por eso me dejaron

 **Kikyou:** Es verdad… Hijita ayúdame a darle de comer a los canarios y a los caballos

 **Rin:** (Alegremente) Si!

* * *

Rin y su tía fueron a darle de comer a los animales. Mientras tanto, en una elegante casa de descanso junto a un lago estaban jugando Sango, Kagome, InuYasha y Miroku…

 **Sango:** Que buenas vacaciones

 **Kagome:** Si es verdad… ya nos hacían falta

 **Miroku:** La universidad nos mata

 **InuYasha:** Es una lástima que Rin no haya querido venir

 **Kagome:** Por qué? no saben?

 **InuYasha:** Quien sabe

 **Sango:** Recuerden que a ella le gusta estar en la hacienda

 **Miroku:** Además… ella acaba de terminar la carrera, y comenzara a realizar sus trámites para titularse

 **InuYasha:** Es verdad… son tramites muy difíciles

 **Kagome:** Y más porque ahora ella debe estudiar para ganar su titulo

 **Sango:** Con mayor razón debe descansar

Los chicos seguían jugando en el lago muy alegremente, a orillas del este había una mesa donde estaban sentados InuTaisho e Izayoi…

 **Izayoi:** Me encanta ver a mis hijos felices

 **InuTaisho:** Es verdad… pero… me preocupa mucho Rin

 **Izayoi:** A mí también querido… a ella le encanta nadar y sin embargo…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Rin:** Madre… padre… yo… quiero ir a la hacienda

 **InuTaisho:** Pero querida… iremos al lago… te encanta ir

Rin: Es que… quiero ver a mi tía Kikyou

 **Izayoi:** Pero irán tus amigos querida

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Se los pido por favor

 **InuTaisho:** Esta bien querida

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **InuTaisho:** Es cierto que Rin siempre ha seguido mucho a tu hermana, pero…

 **Izayoi:** Me preocupa mi pequeña

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru en vez de que salga a divertirse se la ha pasado encerrado en su cuarto

 **Izayoi:** No es nada raro en el… ya sabes cómo es

Mientras tanto en una habitación de aquella casa, se encontraba un joven acostado en una gran cama, su cabello estaba expandido por toda la cama, su mirada dorada se fijaba en el techo, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en su mundo, el joven apuesto es Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Melancólico) Rin… porque… por qué hiciste esto?

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin estaba en su habitación acomodando su maleta cuando Sesshoumaru entra a su habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Como es eso de que no iras al lago con nosotros?

 **Rin:** Así es… iré a la hacienda con la tía Kikyou

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque no iras con nosotros?

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Porque… a mí me gusta ir a la hacienda… además… hace mucho que no veo a mi tía

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que es lo que te pasa?

 **Rin:** No me pasa nada

Rin tomo su maleta y quería salirse de su habitación cuando Sesshoumaru se pone en la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No saldrás de aquí

 **Rin:** Por favor déjame salir

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te pasa conmigo?... por qué no quieres estar a mi lado?

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Porque… no… puedo… no puedo seguir así

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando el rostro de su hermana) Rin… yo…

 **Rin:** No digas nada… te veo al final de las vacaciones

Rin aparto su rostro de las manos de Sesshoumaru y salió de su habitación dejándolo algo deprimido

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… porque… por qué ahora?… que… ya no hay nada que hacer… que ya no puedo retroceder en lo que siento

Toma de su mesa de lámpara su celular y marca.

En una habitación decorada con colores azules fuertes y oscuros estaba un celular en una cama sonando…

 **Ring… Ring… Ring**

Sesshoumaru esperaba que contestara la persona a la que llamaba, pero…

 **Voz:** Hola por el momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu nombre y tú número y me comunicare contigo… Rin

Colgó su celular y lo aventó a la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Maldición! Rin… donde estas?

* * *

En la hacienda Rin estaba dándole de comer a los canarios…

 **Rin:** Hola amiguitos… les he traído su comida

Rin abría la puerta de las jaulas para introducir la comida cuando un canario salió y voló hacia el cielo azul. Rin lo vio marcharse…

 **Rin:** Como me… encantaría tener alas e irme lejos de todo

En eso llega Kikyou…

 **Kikyou:** Rin… ya le disté de comer a los canarios?

 **Rin:** Si tía

 **Kikyou:** Vallamos a cenar querida

 **Rin:** Si tía

Llego la noche; Rin estaba con su tía Kikyou cenando y platicando amenamente…

 **Kikyou:** Rin… dime… ya has terminado una carrera… cuando piensas tener novio?

 **Rin:** Tía que cosas dices

 **Kikyou:** Hijita… hablo de que ya es hora de que comiences a buscar tu felicidad

 **Rin:** Pero… yo

 **Kikyou:** Sé que te sientes muy pequeña por que no has tenido novios… pero… ya es hora de que pienses en uno no crees?

 **Rin:** Tal vez… pero…

 **Kikyou:** Tus hermanos ya no pueden celarte… ya has terminado una carrera y es hora de que salgas con chicos y te enamores

 **Rin:** Tal vez tengas razón tía

 **Kikyou** : No es de que tal vez tenga razón… es que tengo razón… Rin… piénsalo hijita

 **Rin:** Esta bien… lo pensare

* * *

Al terminar la cena Rin se fue a su recamara, al llegar dejó caer en su cama, vio su celular lo tomo y miro…

 **"Llamada perdida de Sesshoumaru"**

Miraba su celular y sentía miedo…

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Que bueno que… no estuve aquí

Se levantó, se metió a bañar, al terminar se puso su pijama, se cepillo su cabello y se acostó en su cama, su celular lo tenía en la mesa de la lámpara cuando…

 **Ring… Ring… Ring**

Toma su celular y ve quien es…

 **"Sesshoumaru"**

 **Rin: (** Triste) Dios mío

No tuvo el valor de contestar y dejo sonar su celular. Mientras en la casa del lago…

* * *

Sesshoumaru colgó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me queda de otra… iré a la hacienda… ya no aguanto mas

Acomodo sus maletas, estaba decidido esa misma noche salir para la hacienda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… iré a la hacienda… necesito… tengo que verte ahora mismo

Al terminar de acomodar su maleta, salió de su habitación y trato de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, llego a la puerta principal cuando…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… a donde vas?

Sesshoumaru no sabía que hacer…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Este… yo

 **InuYasha:** Te llevas tu maleta… regresaras a casa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… iré a la hacienda

 **InuYasha:** Tu? Ir a la hacienda?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… (Molesto) Algún problema?

Abrió la puerta para salir cuando…

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru… espera

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa?

 **InuYasha:** Que se traen Rin y tu?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Indiferentemente) A que te refieres?

 **InuYasha:** Rin parece que huye de ti… y tu no puedes dejarla un momento sola que demonios les pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A ella y a mí no nos pasa nada… adiós hermanito

Salió de la casa e InuYasha se quedó parado…

 **InuYasha:** Dios… yo sé que algo pasa… y no descansare hasta saber que es

* * *

Sesshoumaru tomo su auto y se fue rumbo a la hacienda. En la hacienda, la habitación de Rin estaba vacía, no podía dormir así que decidió salir, caminaba por donde estaban los árboles frutales de la hacienda, se recargo en un peral…

 **Rin:** Dios… porque… porque está pasando esto?

En una de sus muñecas, en la derecha tenía un reloj muy bonito ella lo miro…

 **Rin:** Cuando… morirá la ilusión?... porque a pesar de alejarme de ti… más siento la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado… Dios…

Se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y sus ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas…

 **Rin:** Esto es una aberración… es pecado… soy… soy… no merezco llamarme ser humano… esto es de locos… soy una… una perdida

Cayo completamente al suelo llorando amargamente. Mientras en la carretera un automóvil convertible color negro iba a gran velocidad.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Manejando) Rin… mi pequeña Rin… necesito… verte… necesito… estar contigo… porque me castigas de esta manera?

Iba manejando lo más rápido que podía. Rin se cansó de llorar y se regresó a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se abrazó un oso de peluche que tenía siempre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kikyou fue a ver a su sobrina, quien aún estaba dormida, Kikyou se sentó junto a ella y le acariciaba su cabello…

 **Kikyou:** (Tiernamente) Anoche… te vi llorar… me encantaría saber el motivo de tu sufrimiento… me duele tanto… verte así de… triste… hace algún tiempo… eras muy feliz y muy alegre, pero… de unos meces para acá… estas muy deprimida

La chica abre los ojos y ve a su tía…

 **Rin:** Tía… llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

 **Kikyou:** No mi amor… ven es hora de desayunar

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si tía

 **Kikyou:** Te dejo vestir… te espero en el comedor

 **Rin:** No me tardo tía

Kikyou salió de la habitación…

 **Rin:** Me duele el estómago… pero de nervios… porque… que me pasa?

* * *

Se levantó y se arregló, bajo a desayunar con su tía y mientras desayunaban, llego una de las trabajadoras de la hacienda…

 **Trabajadora:** Mi señora Kikyou… señorita Rin

 **Kikyou:** Que pasa?

 **Trabajadora:** Bueno… es que… mi hija se casa esta tarde y… venía a invitarlas… como usted nos dio permiso de hacerle la fiesta en la hacienda pues… vine a invitarlas

 **Rin:** Que amable… muchas gracias

 **Kikyou:** Claro que asistiremos

 **Trabajadora:** Las esperamos y muchas gracias por todo

La trabajadora salió muy contenta del comedor…

 **Kikyou:** Bueno querida… tenemos fiesta

 **Rin:** Si… y tengo muchas ganas de ir… quiero divertirme un rato

 **Kikyou:** Pues apurémonos la ceremonia es esta tarde

* * *

Rin y Kikyou terminaron de desayunar, las dos se bañaron, se arreglaron, Kikyou se peinó de una coleta entera con unos mechones en el rostro y su vestido era largo entallado de color rojo, Rin se puso un vestido color verde botella, estaba medio ampón, estaba peinada de media coleta y salieron a la iglesia del pueblo, al terminar la ceremonia comenzó el festejo en la hacienda…

 **Kikyou** : Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, que sean muy felices y que comencé la fiesta!

Todos brindaron por la feliz pareja y comenzó el baile. Después de unas piezas de música…

 **Novia:** Yo quiero que la señorita Rin nos cante una canción

 **Novio:** Si… además la señorita tiene muy buena voz

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Novia:** Cante por favor señorita

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está bien… cantare

Todos aplaudieron y Rin se fue a donde estaban los músicos tocando, tomó el micrófono…

* * *

Sesshoumaru por su parte después de un largo viaje llego a la hacienda, dejo su auto y uno de los criados lo vio…

 **Criado:** Joven Sesshoumaru!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Takashi… donde esta mi tía?

 **Takashi:** Están en…

En eso Rin comienza a cantar…

 **Rin:**

 _Si,_

 _Volverá a mentir, lo sé,_

 _Volverá a engañarme,_

 _Y yo caeré en su trampa,_

 _Dulce estafa que me encanta,_

Escucha cantar a su hermana…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin

 **Takashi:** Están en el jardín ya que es la boda de una de las trabajadoras y la señora Kikyou y la niña Rin están allá

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias Takashi

Comienza a correr…

 **Takashi:** Bajamos su equipaje joven?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

Se dirigió a donde está la celebración. Rin seguía cantando…

* * *

 **Rin:**

 _Si,_

 _Volverá a disimular,_

 _Otra historia,_

 _Otro olor en su camisa,_

 _Que disfraza y falsifica._

 _Y lo sé,_

 _No puedo más lo sé,_

 _Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo yo me siento maniatada,_

 _Y tal vez,_

 _En un rincón tal vez,_

 _Era ceder y abandonar esta prisión que me encadena a él._

Sesshoumaru llega a donde estaban todos y mira a su hermana cantado, Kikyou lo ve llegar y se levanta de la mesa para irlo a ver, al llegar junto a él…

 **Kikyou:** Sessho… que haces aquí?... pensé que estarías con tus padres

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sentí ganas de venir aquí

 **Kikyou:** Pásate… en un momento ordenare que te den de comer

Kikyou se llevó a Sesshoumaru a sentarse a la mesa donde ella estaba, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermana, al verla le brillaron los ojos, ella seguía cantando…

 **Rin:**

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo evitarle,_

 _Como un imán el me aleja y me atrae,_

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme,_

 _Tú eres mi karma en tu cruz me clavaste._

 _En tu cruz me clavaste._

Pero paso algo que dejo a todos impresionados, Rin sintió la mirada de su hermano y cuando fijo su vista la mesa donde estaba con su tía… Vio a su hermano mayor sentado mirándola, él al mirarla le sonrió. Rin sintió un miedo terrible, soltó el micrófono y cayo desmayada al suelo…

 **Kikyou:** (Asustada) Rin!

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Rin se** **quiso** **alejarse de su familia por el tormento que la aqueja en su interior, Sesshoumaru ha ido a buscarla pues necesita hablar con ella... Cual es el secreto que esconden? Cual es la verdadera razón por la que Rin se aleja de su familia? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! El inicio del Tormento**


	3. CAPITULO 2: EL INICIO DE ESTE AMOR… O ¿T

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Cerca del Amor - Pedro Guerra**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2:** **EL INICIO DE ESTE AMOR… O ¿TORMENTO?**

* * *

Rin cayó desmayada al suelo, Kikyou y Sesshoumaru se levantaron para ayudarla, su hermano la toma en brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sacudiéndola levemente) Rin… Rin reacciona… que tienes?

 **Kikyou:** Llamemos a un medico

Los sirvientes corrieron a llamarle a un médico ya que Rin seguía sin reaccionar, Sesshoumaru se llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, al llegar la recostó y le acariciaba su rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Rin… mi… pequeña Rin… que te pasa?

Llega Kikyou y Sesshoumaru aparta su mano del rostro de su hermana…

 **Kikyou:** (Preocupada) Dios que le ocurre?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) No lo se

 **Kikyou:** (Aliviada) Que bueno que estas aquí… eres su hermano y me ayudaras a cuidarla

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Su hermano… pero… maldición") Si… ella es mi hermana y no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase

El medico entra a la habitación…

 **Medico:** Señora Kikyou

 **Kikyou:** Doctor… mi sobrina… se desmayó de repente

 **Medico:** Déjenme revisarla… salga y ahorita los llamare

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Objetando) Pero… es mi hermana… debo estar con ella

 **Medico:** Joven… será mejor que salga por favor

 **Kikyou:** (Tomando el brazo de su sobrino) Vamos Sessho… esperemos afuera

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Resignado) Está bien

Kikyou y Sesshoumaru salieron de la habitación, el doctor se quedó revisando a Rin. Después de un tiempo el medico salió de la habitación. Kikyou y Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Que tiene mi hermana?

 **Doctor:** La niña Rin tiene un estrés muy grande… por eso se desmayó, está en el límite de su fortaleza… presionada y muy estresada… saben alguna razón?

 **Kikyou:** No… no lo sé (Mirando a su sobrino) y tu hijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no lo se

 **Doctor:** La niña necesita mucho descanso y estar relajada

 **Kikyou:** Esta bien… muchas gracias doctor

 **Doctor:** En este momento la deje dormida, déjenla así hasta mañana… y trátenla de distraer con algo para que se valla dejando ese estrés

 **Sesshoumaru:** No se preocupe doctor… y gracias

 **Kikyou:** Sessho… iré a acompañar al doctor a la puerta, tu ve con Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si tía

Kikyou se fue con el doctor, Sesshoumaru entro a la habitación de su hermana y la vio dormida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi Rin… perdóname querida… pero… yo… no puedo dejar de lado esto que siento… Rin… te necesito

Se acerca lentamente y le da un beso muy tierno en los labios a su hermana, la besa muy tierna y amorosamente. Rin sintió el beso, pero no quiso abrir los ojos ya que tenía miedo de no controlarse y hacer una locura con su hermano. Sesshoumaru al ver que Rin no despertó se salió de la habitación y la dejo descansar, Kikyou quería entrar pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos tía… Rin está dormida y nos dijeron que la dejemos descansar

 **Kikyou:** Tienes razón hijo… vámonos

Kikyou y Sesshoumaru regresaron a la fiesta, Rin abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar, se acariciaba sus labios y lloraba…

 **Rin:** (Desesperada) Porque… porque viniste aquí?... que… que quieres?... maldición… porque… no detuve esto… cuando pude?... todo comenzó así…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin tenía 16 años estaba en la preparatoria y Sesshoumaru tenía 24 años y estaba a punto de terminar la carrera de medicina.

Sesshoumaru y Rin eran inseparables, desde que ella nació, Sesshoumaru la quiso demasiado, la cuidaba y jugaba con ella, Rin lo quería mucho ya que decía que tenía un maravilloso hermano mayor, pero entre ellos nació un sentimiento que no sabían que era.

 _Una vez estuvo cerca del amor_

 _De las alas y el misterio_

 _De gustarse en el espejo_

 _Y esa vez no supo nada del dolor_

 _Por las calles y los versos_

 _Poco a poco fue creyendo_

 _Y el mar la lluvia y los balcones oliendo a jazmín_

 _Y el libro de los besos y las flores con todo y por ti_

 _Pero dudó_

Una tarde de lluvia Rin estaba en su habitación mirando caer la lluvia por la ventana, Sesshoumaru estaba afuera de la habitación de su hermana… estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle algo… pero ya no aguantaba más… debía decírselo ahora mismo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… debo… decírselo (Armándose de valor toco la puerta)

Toc Toc

 **Rin:** (Un poco melancólica) Adelante

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta y entro. Rin lo vio parado en la puerta de su habitación y sintió unos nervios muy grandes… era como si… viera a alguien que… le interesara mucho…

 **Rin:** (Algo sonrojada) Hermano… que se te… ofrece?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a donde estaba ella, estaba sentada en el suelo mirando por su gran ventana las gotas de lluvia caer, él se sentó junto a ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… yo… necesito… decirte algo muy importante

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Dime… que ocurre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… Rin… yo…

 _Otra vez estuvo cerca del amor_

 _Y las gentes y las caras_

 _No existían ni contaban_

 _Y esa vez se hizo más fuerte y no dudó_

 _Y las horas encantadas_

 _Ni corrían ni pasaban_

 _Y el mar la lluvia y los balcones oliendo a jazmín_

 _Y el libro de los besos y las flores con todo y por ti_

 _Pero lloró_

Sesshoumaru tomo el rostro de su hermana, quien estaba muy sonrojada, no sabía qué hacer, en su ser sentía un nerviosismo, pero también sentía algo agradable, Sesshoumaru poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de Rin, la chica tenía miedo, pero… cerro sus ojos, él nerviosamente se acercó a ella hasta que por fin le dio un beso en los labios. Fue el beso más tierno y amoroso, era el primer beso de Rin, estaba nerviosa y se separó de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que ocurre?

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Es que… esto… no…

El vuelve a besarla intensamente, Sesshoumaru la recuesta en el suelo, Rin lo abraza delicadamente, Sesshoumaru estaba sobre ella besándola, Rin se dejaba besar… pero…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… no… no podemos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… si podemos… Rin… yo… no sé cómo paso… no sé cuándo paso… pero… ahora no puedo dejar a un lado este sentimiento hacia ti… Rin… dime que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo

 **Rin:** Yo… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sientes verdad?

 **Rin:** (Tímidamente) Si… si lo siento

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entonces… cual es el problema?

 **Rin:** Que no te das cuenta?... estamos cometiendo un error… esto no puede ser… es una locura

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Convencido) No… no es locura… para mí no lo es… lo que yo siento por ti es verdadero

 **Rin:** (Maduramente) No… no lo es… además… se te pasara… debemos controlarlos y dejar esto a un lado

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Que acaso lo que tu sientes por mí no es verdadero?

 **Rin:** (Tímidamente) Yo (Desesperada) yo también lo siento y es muy fuerte

 _Cuántas veces cerca_

 _Cerca del amor_

 _Casi lo tocó y lo acarició_

 _Y casi estuvo cerca_

 _De abrazarlo y se escapo_

 _Una vez estuvo cerca del amor_

 _Si es que estuvo cerca del amor_

Sesshoumaru abraza a su hermana y la besa de nuevo, Rin se deja besar, trataba de luchar contra ese sentimiento desde hace unos meses atrás, pero… como toda mujer… al sentirse correspondida por la persona que ella quiere… se dejó besar… se separaron y seguían abrazados…

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Mira… hagamos algo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Lo que tú me pidas

 **Rin:** No volvamos a hacer esto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que estás diciendo?

 **Rin:** Déjame terminar

Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Rin:** Dejemos esta locura por 2 años… si esto que sentimos… es fuerte y verdadero… entonces… estaremos juntos y pelearemos por nuestro amor contra quien sea

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… que no te das cuenta de que… no puedo estar lejos de ti?… que te necesito a mi lado porque si no estás me muero?... Rin… no puedes…

La joven lo silencio con un beso, Sesshoumaru la besaba apasionadamente…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… hazme este favor… antes de hacer cualquier cosa… debemos estar seguros de que es verdadero lo que sentimos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… lo haremos… Rin… hoy en la noche me voy a Londres… debo hacer mis prácticas en un hospital de allá… y serán 2 años

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Pues… si lo que sientes por mi… es verdadero… estaré esperándote

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no quiero ir a Londres… no quiero dejarte… Rin… vente conmigo

 **Rin:** No… debemos estar separados… si esto es verdadero… entonces… estaremos juntos al final… trabaja duro sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Si… yo no te dejare de…

 **Rin:** No… no digas nada… vete

Sesshoumaru dejo de abrazar a Rin, se levantaron del suelo, el salió de la habitación de Rin, ella se dejo caer en su cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente…

 **Rin:** No… no podemos hacer esto… solo espero que… te enamores de alguien que no sea yo… y seas feliz… aunque yo… me esté muriendo de amor por ti

 _Luego fue que estuvo cerca del amor_

 _Y el futuro no pensado_

 _Se hizo enorme y hubo un árbol_

 _Y esa vez como un ángel no lloró_

 _Y el amor tomó su mano_

 _Y fue un niño y fue un anciano_

 _Y el mar la lluvia y los balcones oliendo a jazmín_

 _Y el libro de los besos y las flores con todo y por ti_

 _Pero temió_

* * *

Pasaron los 2 años Rin tenía 18 años y Sesshoumaru tenía 26, él regresó de Londres. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermana, pero…

 **InuTaisho:** Buscas a Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si padre (Ansioso) donde está?

 **InuTaisho:** Rin no está aquí… ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Algo desesperado) Donde esta?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Ella está en… Francia

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Que? En Francia?

 **InuTaisho:** Si... tú hermana esta en Francia… estará 2 años allá… ya que se fue de intercambio

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando se fue?

 **InuTaisho:** Ayer

Sesshoumaru se quedó mudo, InuTaisho se dio cuenta…

 **InuTaisho:** (Extrañado) Te pasa algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… nada

Se fue a su habitación y se desplomo en su cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tanto tiempo esperando verte… y todo para que… no estés aquí… por que te fuiste?... acaso… no quieres verme?

* * *

 **Mientras en Francia…**

 **Rin:** (Afligida) Sesshoumaru… espero que te hayas enamorado de alguien más… que hayas recapacitado en tu locura… yo… no he podido… cada día me vuelvo más loca por ti… cada día deseo verte y besarte de nuevo… pero… no podemos estar juntos… no podemos… eso es… pecado

* * *

Sesshoumaru termino por completo su carrera y comenzó a trabajar en el hospital de su padre, Rin en Francia estudiaba mucho, era reconocida por su inteligencia, estudiaba para programadora de sistemas. Los dos años pasaron, Sesshoumaru tenía 28 y Rin regreso a su casa de 20 años, Al llegar esperaba ver a la novia de su hermano mayor, pero…

 **Izayoi:** Hijita!

 **Rin:** Mami!

 **InuTaisho:** Mi pequeña!

 **Rin:** Papi… los extrañe mucho

 **InuYasha:** Hermanita!

 **Rin:** Inu! Mi querido Inu!

Abrazaba a su familia, en eso alza la vista y ve a su hermano mayor…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acercándose a ella) A mí no me abrazas?

 **Rin:** Si… claro

Sesshoumaru estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos a su hermana… a su Rin, en eso InuYasha…

 **InuYasha:** Rin… te presento a mi novia… ella es Kagome

 **Kagome:** Rin… mucho gusto en conocerte… Inu me dice que eres genial

 **Rin:** Gusto en conocerte Kagome… espero nos llevemos muy bien

Sentía un hueco en su estómago, esperaba lo peor cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** (Contento) Bueno… ya no habiendo nadie a quien presentar… cenemos

Rin al escuchar esas palabras de su padre comprendió que Sesshoumaru no tenía novia, por un lado sintió un alivio muy grande, pero por otro sintió miedo, todos iban caminando hacia el comedor cuando Sesshoumaru la abrazo por detrás y le susurró al oído…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Te he estado esperando solo a ti

 _Cuántas veces cerca_

 _Cerca del amor_

 _Casi lo tocó y lo acarició_

 _Y casi estuvo cerca_

 _De abrazarlo y se escapo_

 _Una vez estuvo cerca del amor_

 _Si es que estuvo cerca del amor_

Rin sintió una gran emoción, ya no podía controlarlo más… ella también lo esperaba a él… a su hermano, en la cena Rin se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru y por debajo de la mesa, entrelazaban sus manos. Al terminar la cena y después de convivir un rato todos se retiraron a dormir; InuYasha había ido a dejar a Kagome a su casa, Sesshoumaru se llevó a Rin a la habitación de él. Al llegar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Te extrañé… casi me morí el día que me dijeron que estabas en Francia

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Yo también… no puedo estar lejos de ti… quería verte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenía ganas de salir a buscarte a Francia pero…

 **Rin:** Ya paso… ahora estamos juntos… y nada nos va a separar Sesshoumaru: Si… mi amada Rin… Rin

Se besaban tierna y apasionadamente, la falta de aire los obligo a separarse un poco…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te traje un regalo de Londres…

Toma de la mano a Rin y la lleva hasta su mesa de noche, de un cajón saca una cajita…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándosela a Rin) Ábrelo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y tomándola) Si

Abrió la cajita y se encontró con un hermoso reloj en forma de corazón con las correas de oro y tenía pequeños diamantes…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Es… hermoso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te gusta?

 **Rin:** Si… gracias

Sesshoumaru le pone el reloj en su muñeca y le besa la mano a Rin, ella lo besa en los labios tiernamente. Después de ese día Sesshoumaru y Rin se hicieron novios, ambos cada vez que tenían oportunidad salían juntos y se demostraban puramente su amor con besos, abrazos, caricias, te amos y demás.

* * *

A la vista de todos, ellos tenía una "Hermandad" indestructible, pero solo ellos sabían la verdad… era amor… un amor tan fuerte que tenían que esforzarse por ocultarlo. Así paso un hermoso año, Sesshoumaru había cumplido 29 años y Rin acababa de cumplir 21 años; una noche en la casa de ambos, todos habían ido al teatro menos ellos, estaban en la habitación de Rin…

 _Cuántas veces cerca_

 _Cerca del amor_

 _Casi lo tocó y lo acarició_

 _Y casi estuvo cerca_

 _De abrazarlo y se escapo_

 _Una vez estuvo cerca del amor_

 _Si es que estuvo cerca del amor_

 **Rin:** Oye mi amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dime pequeña

 **Rin:** Ya tenemos un año juntos… y esto cada día crece más en mí

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola tiernamente) En mí también… se hace más y más fuerte

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Cuando… cuando se lo diremos a Papá y a Mamá?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues… creo que ya es hora

Se lleva a Rin a la cama y la acuesta, él se pone sobre ella y apaga la luz de la habitación…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Que haces?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero… estar contigo

Comienza a besar a Rin apasionadamente, ella paseaba sus manos por la espalda de él, Sesshoumaru besaba la boca de su amada Rin, pero poco a poco dejo los labios de su amada y comenzó a recorrer el rostro de ella, quien cerro sus ojos y disfrutaba el momento de estar con él. Sesshoumaru besaba el cuello de su Rin, ella acariciaba el rostro de su amor, el por su parte le daba mordidas provocadoras en el cuello a su amada, Rin sentía el cuerpo y los labios de su amado. Sesshoumaru lentamente coló sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella y llego a sus pechos para comenzarlos a masajear delicadamente…

 **Rin:** Ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Mi… amor

Sesshoumaru masajeaba el busto de Rin, quien seguía con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando ese momento, él poco a poco levanto los brazos de Rin y le retiro su blusa, vio el gran busto de su amada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Es… enorme

 **Rin:** Es que… ya… crecí

Sesshoumaru vio que era apetitoso y se acercó, Rin sentía el aliento de su amado cerca de su busto y comenzaba a excitarse más y más, el delicadamente lo besaba, después entre caricias le retiro el sostén a su pequeña, al tener el busto descubierto de su novia no dudo y lo comenzó a besar, después llego al pezón y comenzó a succionar delicadamente y daba leves mordiscos…

 **Rin:** Ahhh… Sess… ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… hermosa

Bajo su mano a la intimidad de Rin y sobre su pantalón comenzó a acariciarla, ella comenzaba a enloquecer de placer, Sesshoumaru dejo el busto de ella y fue dando suaves y húmedos besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a la intimidad de su amada. Sesshoumaru deposito un tierno beso en ese cálido lugar, Rin sintió un escalofrió en su interior acompañado de un bienestar. Sesshoumaru abrió las piernas de Rin, se puso sobre ella y comenzó a simular la fusión de ellos, el daba envestidas algo desesperadas y Rin las disfrutaba, él seguía deleitándose con el busto de Rin, ambos gemían. En ese momento los chicos escuchan que sus padres habían regresado y se separaron…

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Vete a tu habitación

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** (Alterada) Que te vayas a tu habitación!

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación de su hermana, Rin se puso su sostén y su blusa, estaba muerta de miedo y comenzó a llorar amargamente

 **Rin:** Que… que demonios estaba a punto de hacer?

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Rin:** Después de ese día… ya no pude estar a su lado… no puedo mirarlo a los ojos… esto no puede seguir así… estamos pecando… esto no está bien… no puedo seguir amándolo… no podemos permitir que esto siga así… ya llevo 5 meses sin acercarme a él… sin… besarlo… sin abrazarlo.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Un amor inocente fue naciendo entre los hermanos a través de los años... pero aquel amor es prohibido... el lazo de sangre que los une es el impedimento mayor para estar juntos... a Sesshoumaru no le importa... pero a Rin... hasta el día que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor parecía no importarle... pero su razón y su amor están en una pelea constante en su interior... Cual sera el destino que tiene este amor? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! El Destino del Amor**


	4. CAPITULO 3 ¿CUAL ES EL DESTINO DE ESTE

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Amor Real - Sin Bandera**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3. ¿CUAL ES EL DESTINO DE ESTE AMOR?**

* * *

La castaña miraba por la ventana el cielo nocturno…

 **Rin:** Porque… viniste?... que es lo que buscas?

-Vine a buscarte a ti

Voltea detrás de sí y ve en la puerta parado a Sesshoumaru…

 _Un día más se llena de color_

 _Y tú vendrás llenándolo de amor_

 _Ya no me preocupa caminar_

 _Porque tú estás aquí_

 _Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da_

 _Porque tú crees en mí_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Porque… por que no quieres estar conmigo?

 **Rin:** (Seriamente y aguantándose las ganas de llorar) Porque esto es una locura… no podemos seguir con esto

 **Sesshoumaru:** No es locura… es amor

 **Rin:** Amor?... tú crees que esto es amor?... Sesshoumaru…míranos… estamos mal… esto no puede continuar… estamos locos… somos unos depravados!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso no es verdad… nos amamos… esa es la verdad

 **Rin:** (Alterada) Que no entiendes?... estamos cometiendo un grave pecado… un delito! Estamos cometiendo incesto!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por supuesto que no… yo te amo y tu me amas!

 _Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar_

 _Mi vida mucho más_

 _Dejando el sufrimiento atrás_

 **Rin:** Pero eso no importa! Sesshoumaru… somos hermanos de sangre! Estamos cometiendo una aberración!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… desde el día que estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor… cambiaste… que es lo que te pasa? Antes no teníamos estos problemas… es más, dijimos que lucharíamos contra quien sea por nuestro amor

 **Rin:** Que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? Sesshoumaru… si nuestros padres se enteran… nos van a matar… piensa… no podemos formar una familia… sabes que genéticamente no se puede

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Se sienta en la cama y Rin se deja caer al suelo…

 _Dándome..._

 _Un amor real_

 _Siempre tan natural_

 _Lleno de libertad_

 _Lleno de dar_

 _Eres tu quien sabe bien_

 _Lo que es amar_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como (Desesperado) como quieres que me olvide de todo el amor que siento por ti?… como pretendes que lo haga?

 **Rin:** Estamos en las mismas condiciones… el arrancarte de mí… es morirme en vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si en realidad sintieras eso… no me harías lo que estas haciendo?

 **Rin:** Y tu crees que no me duele evadirte? Crees que no me estoy muriendo por no estar a tu lado?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto es dañino para los dos

 **Rin:** Es por esa razón que te digo que debemos olvidar todo esto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no me refiero a eso

Se levanta y se dirige a su hermana, quien seguía tirada en el suelo hincada, se hinca también y la toma de los hombros…

 _Un día más de mi pasión por ti_

 _Y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir_

 _Que el límite de la felicidad_

 _No llegará jamás_

 _Que cada nuevo amanecer traiga_

 _Una sorpresa más_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (tiernamente) Lo que quiero decir es que… es dañino estar separados… yo no puedo estar lejos de ti y lo sabes… tú tampoco puedes estar lejos de mi

Abraza a Rin, la acuesta en el suelo y se pone sobre ella…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Que intentas hacer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Demostrarte que no puedo estar lejos de ti y que tú tampoco puedes

Sesshoumaru besa apasionadamente a Rin, trata de alejarlo pero su voluntad se quebrantó y comenzó a ceder a los besos y caricias de su hermano, el por su parte acariciaba sus piernas, las manos de Sesshoumaru hacían vibrar a Rin, quien por su parte acariciaba la espalda de él y llego a los glúteos de este; los apretaba delicadamente, Sesshoumaru comenzaba a enloquecer. Las manos de él subieron al busto de Rin y comenzó a masajear suavemente…

 _Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar_

 _Mi vida mucho más_

 _Dejando el sufrimiento atrás_

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no puedo vivir lejos de ti… no puedo dejar de tocarte ni de besarte

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… yo… no puedo estar lejos de ti… por más que intente no puedo… te has convertido en mi vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Desde el día que te conocí en los cuneros del hospital donde naciste… algo dentro de mí me dijo que… tú eras para mi

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Porque… porque tuvimos que ser hermanos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… tranquila… esto se solucionará

 **Rin:** (Triste) Pero cómo?… papá y mamá no lo aceptaran

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) Que todos se vallan al demonio… solo importamos tu y yo… si no nos aceptan… nos iremos lejos… muy lejos… donde nadie nos conozca… donde nadie sepa de nosotros… viviremos una vida juntos… y respecto a lo de los hijos… adoptaremos… viviremos como una familia feliz… te lo prometo… pero no llores más… no te apartes de mí otra vez

 _Dándome..._

 _Un amor real_

 _Siempre tan natural_

 _Lleno de libertad_

 _Lleno de dar_

 _Eres tu quien sabe_

 _Lo que es amar_

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… te amo… te amo tanto… perdóname… Que Dios me perdone por amar con todo mi corazón y mi alma a mi propio hermano

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… en el infierno… nos haremos compañía… todos los tormentos que nos esperen los soportaremos juntos y te amare eternamente… Dios nos perdone por esto, pero… como negarle a mi corazón la dicha de estar con la mujer de mi vida… y si estoy blasfemando… Dios me perdone… por amar con todo mí ser a mi hermana

Rin y Sesshoumaru se dieron un tierno beso…

 **Rin:** (Dulcemente) Es mejor que te vayas… mi tía puede venir en cualquier momento

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien querida… descuida todo estará bien… y estaremos juntos al final

Sesshoumaru y Rin se levantaron del suelo y se abrazaron…

 _Vivir..._

 _Disfrutar..._

 _Reír..._

 _Cantar..._

 _Y dar sin preguntar..._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descansa... te amo mi amada Rin

 **Rin:** Te amo… mi dulce Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru beso tiernamente a su amada y se fue de la habitación, Rin se quedó y sintió que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo…

 **Rin:** Trate de vivir sin ti… pero me estaba muriendo en vida… tu eres mi vida, mi salvación… mi felicidad… mi todo eres tu

 _Un amor real_

 _Siempre tan natural_

 _Lleno de libertad_

 _Lleno de dar_

 _Eres tu quien sabe bien_

 _Lo que es..._

* * *

Sesshoumaru se fue a una de las habitaciones y se acostó en la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi Rin… mi amor… no puedo estar lejos de ti… si te alejas… equivale a la muerte… no puedo negarlo… estoy loco por ti… todo es perfecto… el estar a tu lado es la perfección para mi

En eso Sesshoumaru mira un crucifijo en su habitación y lo mira fijamente…

 _Un amor real_

 _Siempre tan natural_

 _Lleno de libertad_

 _Lleno de dar_

 _Eres tu quien sabe bien_

 _Lo que es amar_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sé que… esto para ti no está bien, pero yo la amo de verdad… tu viniste a este mundo a mostrar ese sentimiento… lo que yo siento por ella no es deseo carnal es amor puro… es como si… desde el día en que ella nació… cuando la vi en su cuna… mi corazón sentía que ella seria mía… sabes algo?… al mirarte a ti… tu que eres Dios… pareciera que tu estuvieras de acuerdo en que la ame con todo mi corazón… tal vez esto sea una aberración… un pecado… pero… prefiero vivir en el infierno… que pasar toda una vida si amarla y negarle a mi corazón lo que realmente siente por ella

Sesshoumaru se cambió y se metió a dormir feliz por haber recuperado a lo que él decía… el amor de su vida. Rin se acostó a dormir feliz ya que por fin el amor de su vida estaba a su lado dispuesto a luchar por ser felices y ahora ella también lucharía. Ambos lucharían juntos por ser felices y por vivir el amor

* * *

 **Mientras en la casa del lago…**

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) Que demonios le pasa a Sesshoumaru?

 **Izayoi:** Querido… clámate… está en la hacienda con mi hermana

 **InuTaisho:** Debió tener la delicadeza de avisarnos antes

 **InuYasha:** Bueno papá… me pidió que les avisara

 **InuTaisho:** Pues no se ustedes… pero… yo lo he notado muy raro desde hace unos años

 **Izayoi:** No eres el único… yo también

 **Kagome:** Perdonen que me meta en un asunto familiar, pero… no necesitara una novia?

 **InuTaisho:** Eso es… Kagome eres una genio… es lo que necesita mi hijo… casi 30 años y sin novia… el necesita una novia… y ya sé a quién escoger

 **Izayoi:** Eso le corresponde a él no crees?

 **InuTaisho:** Bueno si… pero ya tengo en mente a alguien que puede ser su novia

 **Miroku:** También… Rin ha estado muy rara

 **Izayoi:** Es verdad ella es la que más me preocupa

 **Sango:** Será porque acaba de terminar su carrera no creen?

 **InuTaisho:** No… también ella me preocupa… me pregunto por qué no tendrá novio… no es por nada, pero mi hija es muy bonita

 **InuYasha:** Eso lo sabemos papá, pero… Rin rechaza a todos los que la pretenden

 **Kagome:** Es verdad… en la escuela ella es popular entre los chicos, pero… no le hace caso a nadie

 **Sango:** A lo mejor está enamorada de su mejor amigo

 **Miroku:** De Hakudoshi?

 **Kagome:** Es una posibilidad… siempre andan juntos en la universidad

 **Miroku:** Y Hakudoshi aunque lo niegue… todos sabemos que le gusta Rin

 **Izayoi:** Haku es un buen muchacho

 **InuTaisho:** Si… es confiable… espero que mi hija le haga caso ya que se nota que él la estima mucho

* * *

Todos en la casa del lago se fueron a dormir, en la habitación de Kagome y Sango…

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Sango… dime… no te preocupa Rin?

 **Sango:** Claro que si… desde hace algún tiempo que está muy rara… antes era muy alegre y divertida pero…de un de repente… no sé qué le paso y ya no quiso salir, se encierra en su habitación

 **Kagome:** Algo anda mal con ella… me lo dice mi corazón

 **Sango:** Creo que… quien tiene la culpa es Sesshoumaru

 **Kagome:** El? Porque lo dices?

 **Sango:** Piensa con detenimiento… Sesshoumaru siempre esta con ella, jamás la deja sola, no crees que sea un hermano celoso?

 **Kagome:** Es natural, es el hermano mayor y Rin es su única hermana

 **Sango:** Pero InuYasha no es así con ella y él es también su hermano

 **Kagome:** Es que… no se… hay algo raro en todo esto… y me da miedo que sea… algo grave

* * *

 **En el cuanto de InuYasha y Miroku…**

 **Miroku:** Inu… que crees que sea lo que se traiga tu hermano?

 **InuYasha:** No lo sé… sabes… desde hace algún tiempo… Rin parece huir de él… y el… no puede estar sin verla

 **Miroku:** Bueno es que es cariño de hermanos

 **InuYasha:** Miroku… yo también soy hermano de Rin y la adoro… pero no por eso ando tras ella las 24 horas del día

 **Miroku:** InuYasha… crees que…

 **InuYasha:** Miroku… te imaginas si…

 **Miroku:** Que es lo que te estas imaginando?

 **InuYasha:** Algo me pasa por la cabeza desde hace algunos años… pero no lo puedo creer, es mas no lo acepto pero…

 **Miroku:** InuYasha te refieres a que Sesshoumaru este… enamorado de su propia hermana?

 **InuYasha:** Suena absurdo lo sé pero… es algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza

 **Miroku:** Inu… no podemos descartar esa posibilidad… si eso está pasando… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que tus padres dirían

 **InuYasha:** Miroku… Rin y Sesshoumaru necesitan tener pareja urgentemente antes de que esto de descontrole y cometan una barbaridad

 **Miroku:** Eso estará muy difícil… no creo que Sesshoumaru acepte… Rin es más flexible y puede que acepte… pero… tu hermano es muy necio y terco

 **InuYasha:** No importa… debemos hacer lo posible por terminar con esta situación

* * *

Todos se durmieron, a la mañana siguiente en la hacienda Rin despertó muy animada…

 **Rin:** Que lindo día!

En eso…

 **Kikyou:** Buen día querida

 **Rin:** Tía!

 **Kikyou:** Como te sientes?

 **Rin:** Mucho mejor… como amaneciste tu?

 **Kikyou:** Más tranquila de verte más animada

 **Rin:** Si gracias

 **Kikyou:** Tu… hermano nos espera para desayunar

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Enseguida bajo

 **Kikyou:** Te esperamos

* * *

Kikyou salió de la habitación de Rin, la chica muy alegremente se vistió, se arregló y se puso muy bonita para su amado que la esperaba en el comedor, Kikyou y Sesshoumaru conversaban en el comedor…

 **Kikyou:** Que te hizo venir a la hacienda hijito?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues… aquí hay mucha paz y tranquilidad así que… quise venir

 **Kikyou:** Hijito… quiero pedirte un favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dime tía

 **Kikyou:** Cuida mucho a Rin… ante noche la vi llorando amargamente en el jardín donde están los árboles frutales… y con el desmayo de ayer la verdad me tiene muy preocupada… cuídala mucho sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tía… te juro por mi vida… que Rin estará bien y será muy feliz

 **Kikyou:** Pensé que tu revisarías a Rin ayer que se desmayó ya que tú eres medico

Sesshoumaru con la emoción y el susto de ver a Rin desmayada se olvidó de todo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que… me asuste que me olvide de todo

 **Kikyou:** Adoras a tu hermana verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… demasiado

 **Kikyou:** Bueno pues te quiero pedir otro favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cual?

 **Kikyou:** Que le presentes muchachos a tu hermana… ella esta en edad de tener novio no crees?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) No, aun no

 **Kikyou:** Que te pasa? No me digas que eres el típico hermanito celoso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… ella… no desea tener novio

 **Kikyou:** Eso tu no lo sabes… solo ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella me confía todo

 **Kikyou:** Sesshoumaru… es por su bien!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo sé que es su bien!

Rin va entrando en ese instante…

 **Rin:** Que sucede?

 **Kikyou:** Nada querida… siéntate

Rin se sentó junto a su hermano mayor, le sirvieron el desayuno a la chica y comenzaron a desayunar. Sesshoumaru y Rin por debajo de la mesa entrelazaban sus manos y las apretaban levemente, cuando suena el celular de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levantándose) Con permiso

 **Rin/Kikyou:** Propio

Sale del comedor y ve que es su padre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre… que pasa?

 **InuTaisho:** Nos regresamos a la casa ahora mismo… tráete a tu hermana contigo... nos vemos en la casa… salgan de inmediato

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… iremos para allá

 **InuTaisho:** Nos vemos cuídense mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si padre

Cuelga su celular y regresa al comedor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… papá quiere que salgamos para la casa

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Acomoda tu maleta… nos vamos

 **Kikyou:** Por qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo sé… solo me dijo que nos quiere allá

 **Rin:** Esta bien… iré a acomodar mi maleta

Rin se subió a su habitación, Kikyou se acercó a Sesshoumaru y lo noto algo preocupado…

 **Kikyou:** Sessho… pasa algo malo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tía… nada

 **Kikyou:** Seguro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si tía… no te preocupes… subiré a acomodar mi maleta

 **Kikyou:** Si… ve

Se subió a su habitación, después de un rato Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron a dejar las maletas al automóvil de Sesshoumaru, se despidieron de su tía y partieron a su casa, Kikyou los miraba irse…

 **Kikyou:** Sesshoumaru y Rin… era de esperarse… aunque lo oculten… están… enamorados… Dios… bendícelos y ayúdalos

* * *

Sesshoumaru iba manejando y Rin miraba por la ventana el camino cuando sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru en la suya…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te pasa mi amor?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Nada… estaba pensando

 **Sesshoumaru:** En que

 **Rin:** En la reacción de Papá y Mamá cuando se enteren de nuestra relación

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mira no te preocupes… si no la aceptan… nos iremos muy lejos… ya no habíamos planeado no?

 **Rin:** Si… tienes razón… sabes algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa linda?

 **Rin:** Te amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo también te amo

Se orilla en la carretera, toma el rostro de Rin y le da un tierno beso en sus labios que para el son miel pura, ella abraza a su hermano amorosamente, pero ambos en su mente tienen una pregunta que los agobia… ¿Qué destino tiene su amor? ¿Qué les espera ahora?

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Su decision es firme... y se dice que cuando las decisiones son firmes... ni los demonios pueden hacer algo para cambiarlo... el amor es el sentimiento mas puro que hay en el mundo... nos haces felices o nos lastima... es dual... pero cuando una pareja se une para luchar por el... no hay poder alguno que los separe... Pero... el querer interferir en esa relación... es como golpearse a si mismo contra una pared invisible... Sera InuTaisho podrá lograr que sus hijos tengan relación con otras personas? Podrá InuYasha probar su teoría? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Alguien nos descubre**


	5. CAPITULO 4 ALGUIEN QUE NOS DESCUBRE

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4.** **ALGUIEN QUE NOS DESCUBRE.**

* * *

InuTaisho y los demás llegaron a su mansión en Tokio, InuYasha fue a dejar a Kagome, Miroku y Sango a sus casas. Izayoi y su esposo se sentaron en la sala…

 **Izayoi:** Que viaje tan largo

 **InuTaisho:** Solo faltan por llegar Rin y Sesshoumaru

 **Izayoi:** Es seguro que lleguen noche… la hacienda está muy lejos

 **InuTaisho:** Espero que lleguen bien… y sabes… la verdad mis hijos me preocupan

 **Izayoi:** Si y mucho… pero creo que les falta pareja por eso es que andan así

 **InuTaisho:** Querida eso se arreglará… tendrán pareja y serán felices

InuYasha venía manejando de regreso de dejar a su novia y a sus amigos…

 **InuYasha:** (Desesperado) No… no es posible… Rin… no puede ser… Sesshoumaru…

De repente InuYasha…

* * *

 **IMAGINACION**

Sesshoumaru y Rin están abrazados; se besan tierna y amorosamente.

 **FIN DE LA IMAGINACION**

* * *

 **InuYasha:** No… eso no… no lo permitiré… eso no puede ser posible… son hermanos… como sea… debo impedir esa relación

Llego a su casa, sus padres ya se habían ido a acostar ya que el viaje había sido muy cansado, InuYasha se fue a su habitación…

 **InuYasha:** (Sentándose en su cama) Por Dios… que problema… que debo hacer?… esto es una aberración… acaso mis hermanos… están cometiendo incesto?

Se acomodó en su cama y se quedó dormido, las horas pasaron, dieron las 3 de la mañana. Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a su casa, bajaron del auto y bajaron sus maletas…

 **Rin:** Ya están dormidos

Sesshoumaru: Mejor… entremos

Entraron a su casa, estaba a oscuras, Sesshoumaru abrazo a Rin por detrás…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Que haces?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven conmigo

Dejaron las maletas y se fueron a la sala, Sesshoumaru acostó a Rin en un sofá y se puso sobre ella, le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sesshoumaru quien le dio un beso en la frente a su amada, en la nariz y llego a sus labios. Rin se dejaba llevar por su gran amor, Sesshoumaru comenzó a bajar sus labios por el cuerpo de Rin, sentía un dolor agradable en su estómago, él desabrocho la blusa de Rin y lentamente la retiro, ella por su parte el retiro la camisa a Sesshoumaru y comenzó a darle de besos a su bien formado pecho. Rin invirtió la posición y se puso sobre él, abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre él, comenzó a pasear sus manos por el pecho de Sesshoumaru, quien cerraba sus ojos, Sesshoumaru puso sus manos en las caderas de Rin y comenzó a subirlas lentamente, tomo las manos de Sesshoumaru y se las puso en su busto, él al ver esa acción sonrió tiernamente, Rin cerraba sus ojos, Sesshoumaru comenzó a presionar levemente el busto de ella, Rin mordía sus labios él no aguanta más y se sienta también dejando a Rin sobre el de frente y comienza a besar su busto, Rin hacía para atrás su cabeza y acariciaba la espalda de Sesshoumaru, la castaña llevaba falda, Sesshoumaru bajo sus manos y levanto la falda y coló sus manos comenzando acariciando las piernas de ella, llegando a la prenda íntima de Rin y comenzó a bajarla…

 **Rin:** Es… Espera

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tranquila… solo… déjate amar

Acuesta a Rin en el suelo y le retira su prenda íntima, Rin estaba sonrojada, pero también lo deseaba, él levanta la falda de ella y va dejando suaves y húmedos besos, hasta llegar a la intimidad desnuda de Rin, Sesshoumaru deja un tierno beso en ella, Rin quería gemir pero no podía y lo hacía levemente…

 **Rin:** Ahhh

Sesshoumaru sonrió tiernamente al escuchar de los labios de su amada ese dulce sonido, abre las piernas de Rin e introduce su cálida lengua en la intimidad de Rin, quien comenzaba a arquear su espalda, Sesshoumaru estaba dándole placer a ella, después de unos minutos de estar así, Rin se puso sobre él y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Sesshoumaru, cuanto termino bajo el pantalón con todo y bóxer, ella lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos, Sesshoumaru tomo el rostro de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Continua…

Rin le dio una tierna sonrisa y comenzó a darle besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, al llegar al miembro de Sesshoumaru lo vio robusto y largo, algo que jamás había visto, le dio un beso al miembro de Sesshoumaru y con sus cálidas manos comenzó a acariciarlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahhh

Rin se sentía feliz porque también le estaba dando placer a su amado, siguió acariciando el miembro de él, le daba ligeros apretones, Sesshoumaru estaba ya muy excitado y se puso sobre Rin de nuevo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Ya no… puedo… mas

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Tengo… miedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… también

Iba a comenzar a entrar en Rin cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** Creo que ya llegaron

Sesshoumaru y Rin se miraron y se asustaron…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Nos van a descubrir

Sesshoumaru silencio a Rin con un beso

InuTaisho e Izayoi bajaban las escaleras…

 **Izayoi:** Querido está a oscuras… mañana los ves a lo mejor ya están dormidos en sus habitaciones

 **InuTaisho:** Esta bien… vallamos a dormir

InuTaisho e Izayoi se regresaron a dormir a su habitación. Sesshoumaru y Rin dieron un suspiro de alivio, se levantaron y se vistieron…

 **Rin:** Por poquito

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… por poco…

Rin lo mira tiernamente y Sesshoumaru la vuelve a besar apasionadamente…

 **Rin:** Espera…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que ocurre

 **Rin:** Es hora de dormir

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… vámonos

Rin y Sesshoumaru iban por sus maletas, pero alguien los había visto besándose esa persona estaba en las escaleras…

 **InuYasha:** Así que…es verdad

Se subió rápidamente a su habitación y al entrar…

 **InuYasha:** No quería creerlo pero… los vi… los vi besándose… en qué demonios están pensando?

Sesshoumaru y Rin subieron a sus habitaciones tomados de las manos, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego y todos estaba en el comedor almorzando, esta vez InuYasha se sentó junto a su hermana y Sesshoumaru estaba junto a su madre, Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru y se sonrojaba, mientras que Sesshoumaru le dedicaba miradas tiernas, InuYasha los miraba y estaba muy molesto con ellos…

 **InuTaisho:** Como te fue en la hacienda princesa?

 **Rin:** Muy bien padre… descanse muchísimo

 **Izayoi:** Me alegra hijita… dentro de una semana comienzan tus clases para titularte

 **Rin:** Si… estoy muy emocionada

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru… que sea la última vez que te vas sin avisar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien padre

* * *

Tocan la puerta, un sirviente abre la puerta…

 **Sirviente:** Que se le ofrece?

Un chico de cabello plateado largo, piel blanca, mirada profunda de ojos color lilas iba a buscar…

 **Chico:** Vengo a ver a la señorita Rin

 **Sirviente:** Es usted joven Hakudoshi… pase

Hakudoshi entro…

 **Sirviente:** Están en el comedor

* * *

El sirviente llevo a Hakudoshi hasta el comedor al llegar…

 **Hakudoshi:** Buenos días a todos

Rin al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo sonrió alegremente…

 **Rin:** Haku!

Rin se levantó de la mesa y Hakudoshi la abraza tiernamente…

 **Hakudoshi:** Como estas Rin?

 **Rin:** Muy bien… mucho mejor

 **Hakudoshi:** Te ves mejor que antes… te sentó muy bien la hacienda

 **Rin:** Si… eso creo

Sesshoumaru veía como su hermana estaba abrazada de ese tipo que le caía tan mal…

 **InuTaisho:** Sessho… mira a tu hermanita… está creciendo y me alegra que se fije en Hakudoshi

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Es un idiota

 **InuYasha:** (Burlonamente) Celoso hermanito? No me digas que eres hermano mayor celoso

Sesshoumaru estaba que se moría de los celos…

 **Rin:** Quien te dijo que regresaba?

 **Hakudoshi:** Tu padre me llamo… verdad señor?

 **InuTaisho:** Así es… además… veo que te hace feliz ver a Hakudoshi

 **Rin:** Si… es mi mejor amigo

Tocan la puerta de nuevo…

 **InuTaisho:** Llego el otro invitado

 **Izayoi:** Otro?

 **InuYasha:** Si madre… y es…

Miro burlonamente a su hermano mayor…

 **InuYasha:** La siguiente visita es para Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru estaba muy extrañado cuando entra uno de los sirvientes con una chica de cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos azules que parecían pedazos de cielo y piel blanca…

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru… te acuerdas de Serenity?

Serenity es una de las colegas en el hospital del padre de Sesshoumaru y siempre ha estado enamorada de él…

 **Serenity:** Hola Sessho

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Hola

 **Izayoi:** Por qué tan serio querido? Serenity ha venido a verte

Rin veía a Serenity y sentía celos, pero dentro de ella sentía que… tal vez… era lo mejor para su hermano… para su amor que no tuviera problemas con la familia, Hakudoshi se dio cuenta…

 **Hakudoshi:** Vamos al jardín?

 **Rin:** Si vámonos de aquí

Hakudoshi y Rin salían cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** A donde van chicos?

 **Hakudoshi:** Vamos a caminar por los jardines Señor Taisho

 **Izayoi:** Vallan con cuidado

Sesshoumaru veía como Hakudoshi se llevaba a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Rin se hizo la que no escucho y jalo a Hakudoshi para que caminaran más rápido, Sesshoumaru se quedó parado en el comedor cuando Serenity se le acerco…

 **Serenity:** Sess… estás enojado?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No

* * *

Hakudoshi y Rin estaban en los jardines y se sentaron en unos columpios que había…

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… que ha ocurrido?

 **Rin:** Haku…

 **Hakudoshi:** Te vi alegre, pero en cuanto llego esa mujer… tu expresión cambio… que paso?

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Haku… Haku

Rin comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Hakudoshi le puso su mano en su espalda…

 **Hakudoshi:** Aun… lo amas verdad?

 **Rin:** Lo amo más que a mi vida… y es mi hermano… el hombre que yo amo es mi hermano

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… te lo dije… te dije que terminaras con esto… que no fue por esa la razón por la que te fuiste a la hacienda?

 **Rin:** Pero… pero me siguió hasta allá (Con mirada soñadora) Ay Haku… si lo hubieras visto… me miraba con ojos de amor… me dijo que me ama, que soy su vida, que luchara por mi

 **Hakudoshi** : Rin… son hermanos… no pueden

 **Rin:** Lo se… pero este amor que siento por él ha durado 5 años

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… y que tal si el esta jugando contigo?

 **Rin:** El no sería capaz… no lo seria

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… tu hermano es médico… él sabe que no pueden estar juntos… científicamente no pueden… Rin… el… puede que esté jugando solo contigo

 **Rin:** No… él no es así

 **Hakudoshi:** Entiéndelo Rin… él sabe que no pueden estar juntos, lo único que hace es enamorarte para… tener lo que… quiere de ti… un acoston y basta… no te das cuenta?

 **Rin:** Pero… es que (Ilusionada) El me ama, el me lo juro por Dios y por su vida

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… hasta donde has llegado con el?

 **Rin:** Pues…

Rin recuerda su encuentro amoroso que tuvieron anoche…

 **Rin:** No hemos hecho nada…

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso me tranquiliza… Rin…

Toma las manos de Rin…

 **Hakudoshi:** Te lo suplico… te lo ruego… ya no te hagas ilusiones… ya no te hagas falsas esperanzas… será mejor que lo olvides ahora que estas a tiempo… antes de que… sea demasiado tarde

 **Rin:** Haku… no te preocupes… el me ama como yo lo amo a él… todo estará bien… confía en mi

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… sabes que te apoyo en todo y te apoyare siempre… pero si te digo esto es… por que la única que terminara sufriendo al final eres tu

 **Rin:** Descuida Haku… todo estará bien

* * *

Hakudoshi le dio un abrazo muy tierno a Rin. Mientras tanto en la sala de la mansión estaban Serenity y Sesshoumaru…

 **Serenity:** Me alegro mucho de verte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… hace un mes que no nos veíamos

 **Serenity:** Sess… recuerda que dijimos que tomaríamos un café juntos… cuando lo haremos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que… tengo una agenda muy apretada este mes

 **Serenity** : Pero… puedes hacerme un huequito o no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… los pacientes son primero y lo sabes… eres doctora no?

 **Serenity:** Si… pero no debes ser tan estricto contigo mismo siempre te la pasas pensando en el trabajo y nunca en tu vida social

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que… eso no me interesa

 **Serenity:** Pero… debes distraerte no crees?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tal vez

Pensaba en lo que había pasado anoche con Rin y su corazón latía desesperadamente y quería tener a Rin en ese lugar para hacerla suya de una buena vez.

Serenity y Sesshoumaru platicaron del trabajo, mientras que Rin y Hakudoshi platicaban de sus clases que iniciarían dentro de una semana para su titulación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de InuYasha él hablaba por teléfono con Miroku…

 **InuYasha:** Miroku… mi hermano… está enamorado de mi hermana y ella le corresponde

 **Miroku:** Eso es grave… Inu… debes sacar a tu hermana de esa casa antes de que cometan alguna tontería

 **InuYasha:** Pero cómo?

 **Miroku:** Le diré a Sango que organice una pijamada en su casa y que se lleven a tu hermana

 **InuYasha:** Una pijamada?… debo sacarla de aquí para siempre… bueno por lo menos hasta que se le olvide la idea de amar a mi hermano

 **Miroku:** Por eso… mira le diré a Sango que haga una semana de chicas, y en esa semana debemos hacer que Rin se fije en alguien más… durante una semana no se verán ni ella ni tu hermano

 **InuYasha:** Crees que funcione?

 **Miroku:** Si… no puede fallar… mira… déjame le llamo a Sango y que le llame a tu hermana para que pasen una semana Sango, Kagome y Rin

 **InuYasha:** Hazlo pronto

Miroku colgó y le llamo a su novia, le pidió ese favor explicándole la verdad, Sango se sorprendió mucho y le dijo que si a Miroku, Sango le llamo a Kagome y le contó…

 **Kagome:** Te dije que algo muy grave le pasaba

 **Sango:** Debemos sacar a Rin de esa casa antes de que…

 **Kagome:** Yo la llamare, estaremos en tu casa una semana… y haremos lo que sea para que Rin salga de este problema y se olvide de esta locura

 **Sango:** Esta bien… espero estemos a tiempo

* * *

Sango colgó el teléfono, esa misma noche en la mansión Taisho sonó el teléfono, Rin contesto…

 **Rin:** Hola

 **Kagome:** Hola Rin… amiga haremos una semana de chicas en casa de Sango… y queremos que vengas

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Una semana?

 **Kagome:** (Alegremente) Si… además… tus papás te dejaran… estarás con nosotras

 **Rin:** ("Una semana… si me voy de aquí… tal vez… él sea feliz con Serenity") Está bien acepto

 **Kagome:** (Feliz) Perfecto! Arregla tu maleta porque… pasaremos por ti mañana temprano

 **Rin:** Si… hasta mañana

Colgó el teléfono y recordó todo lo que Hakudoshi le había dicho…

 **Rin:** Tal vez… si me alejo de él… y si Serenity lo frecuenta… él se dará cuenta de que… nuestro amor es un imposible (Juntado sus manos como orando) Señor… que se dé cuenta de su error y que recapacite… no importa que yo me muera de amor por el… no puedo permitir que él se valla al infierno por mi culpa

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Tratar de cambiar el destino no siempre es la mejor idea... nunca se sabe que tipo de cosas puedan ocurrir tomando esa decision... solo los implicados pueden tomar el rumbo de ellos... los terceros solo nos toca mirar. Algunas veces se hace con buenas intenciones... otras por maldad... pero al final siempre trae una consecuencia... Rin podrá olvidar a su hermano? Sesshoumaru dejara el camino libre a Hakudoshi y aceptara a Serenity? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! No me separare de ti**


	6. CAPITULO 5 DEBO SEPARARME DE TI, PERO…

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Rosas - La Oreja de Van Gogh**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5. DEBO SEPARARME DE TI, PERO… NO QUIERO**

* * *

La castaña subió a su habitación y se encerró con seguro…

 **Rin:** Debo acomodar mis maletas…

Va su ventana y ve algo que la dejo helada…

Sesshoumaru estaba besando apasionadamente a Serenity, ella estaba recargada en el auto de él, las manos de Sesshoumaru bajaron a las piernas de Serenity, Rin miraba desde su ventana lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a derramar lágrimas… cada vez más y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en su cama, estaba pasmada de ver la escena…

 **Rin:** Maldito… Maldito!

Saco una maleta pequeña y acomodo sus cosas para la semana que pasaría con Sango, al termina la joven se dirigió a la recamara de sus padres…

* * *

 **Rin:** (Entrando) Mami… papi… Sango me invito a su casa a pasar una semana… me dan permiso?

 **InuTaisho:** Claro hijita… cuídate mucho

 **Izayoi:** Diviértete pequeña

 **InuTaisho:** Cuando te iras?

 **Rin:** Esta noche

 **Izayoi:** Ahorita?… es muy tarde

 **Rin:** Es que… le prometí a Kagome que me quedaría a dormir con ella hoy

 **InuTaisho:** Esta bien… te llevo hijita

 **Rin:** Gracias papi

Izayoi le dio un beso en la frente a su hija…

 **Izayoi:** Te extrañare querida

 **Rin:** Yo también

* * *

Rin salió de la habitación de sus padres y se fue por su maleta, InuTaisho le ayudo a cargar su maleta y salieron de la mansión, vieron a Sesshoumaru y a Serenity besándose…

 **InuTaisho:** Míralo… es todo un casanova

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Es como todos los malditos hombres…

Sesshoumaru se da cuenta de que Rin y su padre los habían visto cosa que hizo que se separara de la rubia

 **Serenity:** Señor Taisho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre

 **InuTaisho:** No se preocupen… ustedes sigan

Sesshoumaru ve la maleta de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A dónde van?

 **Rin:** Me voy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como que te vas?

 **InuTaisho:** Tu hermanita ira con…

Rin interrumpió a su padre ya que estaba muy molesta y no quería que Sesshoumaru supiera nada…

 **Rin:** Papá… se me hace tarde… nos vamos?

 **InuTaisho:** Esta bien querida… vámonos

Rin e InuTaisho subieron a un auto y se fueron de la mansión, Sesshoumaru se quedó paralizado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Rin: Me voy")

 **Serenity:** Sess… ocurre algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… nada

 **Serenity:** Bueno… me voy a mi casa… bye amor

Serenity se subió a su auto y se fue de la mansión, Sesshoumaru se quedó afuera…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como que te vas? A dónde?... maldición… de seguro me vio… maldición!

* * *

Entro a su casa y se subió al segundo piso, quiso entrar a la habitación de Rin, pero estaba cerrada con seguro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Rayos!

En ese instante…

 **InuYasha:** Que te pasa hermanito?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nada

 **InuYasha:** Rin no estará aquí en una semana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que? Porque?

 **InuYasha:** Porque… yo organice una semana de chicas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu?... con el permiso de quién?

 **InuYasha:** (Seriamente) Vamos a tu habitación y hablamos

* * *

Mientras InuTaisho dejo a su hija en casa de Kagome, Rin toco la puerta, Kagome se dirigió a su puerta, la abrió y al ver a Rin con el rostro triste y a punto de llorar…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Rin… que paso?

 **Rin:** Kagome… Kagome

Se abalanza a los brazos de Kagome. La chica entendió que lloraba por… Sesshoumaru y la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Kagome:** Rin… pasa… y me cuentas

 **Rin:** Vámonos con Sango por favor… necesito hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante

 **Kagome:** Esta bien… deja voy por mi maleta y nos vamos

* * *

Kagome se llevó a Rin a su habitación, mientras en la habitación de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que demonios quieres?

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru… (Seriamente) Se toda la verdad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que verdad? De que hablas?

 **InuYasha:** No te hagas el idiota… sabes a lo que me refiero

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me insultes

 **InuYasha:** Que demonios estás pensando… es tu hermana de sangre!

Al escuchar eso se quedó impactado… no sabía que contestar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas

 **InuYasha:** Que no se de lo que hablo? Me quieres ver la cara de idiota?... sé que has enamorado a Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo la amo!

 **InuYasha:** No puedes… y será mejor que te alejes de ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que me harás si no lo hago?

 **InuYasha:** Les diré la verdad a mis padres… y estoy seguro de que se llevaran lo más lejos posible a Rin de ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te atrevas

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru… desde cuando que son… pareja?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Desde hace un año que somos pareja… pero le confesé mis sentimientos… hace 5 años

 **InuYasha:** Ahora entiendo por qué Rin rechazaba a todos los chicos… y tú… no querías novia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo amo a Rin

 **InuYasha:** No la amas… lo único que sientes por ella es deseo o no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que no… es amor

 **InuYasha:** No puedes amarla es tu hermana!

 **Sesshoumaru:** No sabes cómo detesto eso… como maldigo que sea de mi misma sangre... pero no me importa… yo la amo

 **InuYasha:** No te das cuenta… esto que ustedes hacen es incesto!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Inu… porque… por que la mujer de mi vida es mi hermana… mi propia hermana?

Sesshoumaru cae al suelo, InuYasha se acerca a él y lo toma por los hombros…

 _En un día de estos en que suelo pensar,_

 _Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado,_

 _Nos hemos cruzado_

 _Has decidido mirar a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

 _Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

 _Presumiendo con prisas, tiempo de silencio_

 _Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir,_

 _Que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos_

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… olvídate de Rin… lo mejor es que… termines con esto… ya no la ilusiones… esto acabara matándolos a los dos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… como le digo a mi corazón que… la olvide

 **InuYasha:** Sé que es muy difícil cuando amas de verdad… pero… debes olvidarla… son hermanos… lo de ustedes no pude ser posible

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?... me pides que me muera en vida

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… dime… hasta donde has llegado con ella?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No hemos hecho nada

 **InuYasha:** Sessho…déjala… no la ilusiones más… olvídala

 **Sesshoumaru:** Inu… yo…

InuYasha abrazo a su hermano…

 **InuYasha:** Olvídala por favor…antes de que mamá y papá se enteren

Salió de la habitación de su hermano, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el suelo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… puedo… no pudo olvidarla… y no quiero

* * *

Dio un golpe en el suelo, Kagome y Rin llegaron a la casa de Sango…

 **Sango:** Pasen chicas

Kagome y Rin entraron y se sentaron en la sala…

 _Por eso esperaba, con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas_

 _(Con, mil rosas para mí)_

 _Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas,_

 _Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así_

 _Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

 _Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

 _Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre la esperanza dice_

 _Quieta y quizás si_

 **Rin:** Amigas… necesito contarles algo… porque… me voy a morir si me lo sigo callando

 **Kagome:** Amiga… que te pasa?

Rin comienza a llorar amargamente…

 **Sango:** Tranquila Rin… que ocurre?

 **Rin:** Es… es… es que… yo… yo… es algo… inmoral… aquello es… algo depravado… es un pecado

 **Sango:** Que es un pecado?

 **Rin:** Estoy enamorada de mi hermano mayor!

Sango y Kagome, aunque ya lo sabían… el que la misma Rin se los haya confesado les causó sorpresa. Rin estaba en un mar de lágrimas…

 **Kagome/Sango:** Que?

 **Kagome:** Él lo sabe?

 **Rin:** Si… si lo sabe

 **Sango:** Y que dice él?

 **Rin:** El… el me… correspondía, pero…

 **Kagome:** Correspondía?

 **Rin:** Si… pero… pero

 **Sango:** Que te hizo?

 **Rin:** El… él me dijo que me amaba, pero… hoy… hoy… lo vi besándose con su compañera de trabajo

 **Kagome:** Rin… esto no puede seguir así… es tu hermano… es tu hermano de sangre… quien más sabe esto?

 **Rin:** Ha… Hakudoshi

 **Sango:** Solo él?

 **Rin:** Si… y… ahora ustedes

 **Kagome:** Debes terminar con esto Rin

 **Rin:** Lo he intentado… pero… no puedo… cuando lo tengo frente a mi… mi voluntad se quebranta… y cedo ante el

 **Kagome:** Cedes ante él? Rin… que has hecho con él? Hasta donde han llegado?

 **Rin:** No… he estado con el

 **Sango:** Menos mal… Rin… debes olvidarte de él… no puede seguir esto así

 **Kagome:** Rin… están cometiendo incesto

 **Rin:** Lo se… lo se… yo misma me siento mal… sé que no merezco llamarme ser humano… porque estoy pecando… estoy cometiendo una aberración

 _Escapando de anoche un bostezo del sol,_

 _Me pediste que te diera un beso,_

 _Con lo baratos que salen amor,_

 _Que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos?_

 _Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

 _Fue un placer coincidir en esta vida,_

 _Ahí me quede con la mano en el corazón,_

 _Y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendías_

 **Sango:** (Comprensiva) Rin… no seas tan dura contigo misma… solo te… enamoraste de la persona equivocada

 **Kagome:** (Comprensiva) Rin… mira… vamos a ayudarte en esto… tus papás no sabrán nada… pero… debes prometernos que lo olvidaras… lo harás verdad?

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Kagome) No… puedo… no puedo! Por eso no fui a la casa del lago con ustedes me intenté alejar de él, pero… me siguió a la hacienda… y… no pude alejarlo de mi… sus besos… su amor… no puedo tenerlo lejos de mi… no puedo

 **Sango:** Rin… debes tenerlo lo más lejos de ti… Rin… yo te sugiero que… te vallas de tu casa… no pueden vivir así… ahorita no han hecho nada… pero que pasara el día que pase algo entre ustedes? Estas consciente de las consecuencias?

 **Kagome:** Rin… esto es inmoral… te exigimos que te olvides de él… entendiste?

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sango:** Nada de peros… hazlo… debes hacerlo

 **Kagome:** El solo estaba jugando contigo… por eso estaba besando a su compañera de trabajo… date cuenta… eres solo su juguete… no el importas

 **Sango:** Es verdad… solo quiere enamorarte… Rin… eres una chica muy ingenua… y por eso… él se está aprovechando… en cuando obtenga lo que quiere de ti… te abandonara… él no te ama

 **Rin:** El me juro por Dios y por su vida que me ama

 **Kagome:** Esas son las malditas artimañas que utilizan los hombres para hacernos caer como estúpidas

 **Sango:** Rin… él no te ama… aunque sea doloroso… él no te ama y debes aceptarlo

 **Kagome:** Rin… ya no te ilusiones más con el… porque… la que terminara sufriendo al final… serás tu

 **Rin:** (Ilusionada) Amigas… saben?… no sé por qué… pero… siento que… mi historia de amor con él es como… las historias que escribe Hakudoshi… donde la muchacha que sufre por el amor de su amado al final sus lágrimas serán cambiadas por sonrisas por que el amor de su amado será de ella

 **Sango:** Rin… no pude terminar así… son hermanos… este amor no está destinado a la felicidad y lo sabes

 **Kagome:** Rin… el final de su historia

 **Rin:** (Con esperanzas) Será un final feliz… algo dentro de mí me lo dice… mi ser me lo dice y yo creo en eso

Sango y Kagome abrazan a Rin…

 _Por eso esperaba, con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas_

 _(Con, mil rosas para mí)_

 _Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas,_

 _Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así,_

 _Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida,_

 _Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

 _Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre la esperanza dice_

 _Quieta y quizás si_

 **Sango:** Amiga… ya no te ilusiones más… lo mejor será que…

 **Kagome:** Que te olvides de él… olvídalo… échalo de tu cabeza y de tu corazón… por favor… deja esto por la paz… al final… derramaras más lagrimas que ahorita y… será más difícil curar el dolor después.

Rin lloraba amargamente y sus amigas la abrazaban ya que les dolía lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga. Y al ver la lágrimas de Rin, ellas también comenzaron a llorar con su amiga ya que les dolía en el alma lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación, el chico en su mesa de lámpara tenía una fotografía de él y de Rin abrazados, Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente y pensaba en lo que habían pasado durante estos años, los besos que se habían brindado, los abrazos amorosos, las pláticas alegres, sus encuentros amorosos, sus paseos tomados de las manos por el jardín y por el parque…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no puedo olvidarla… no puedo… no quiero hacerlo… si hoy bese a Serenity fue por… probarme si puedo deshacerme de este amor por Rin… pero… me di cuenta de que no puedo… la amo demasiado

 _Y es que empiezo a pensar,_

 _Que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero,_

 _Y que empiezo a sospechar,_

 _Que los demás, son solo para olvidar_

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Dejaron las maletas y se fueron a la sala, Sesshoumaru acostó a Rin en un sofá y se puso sobre ella, le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sesshoumaru quien le dio un beso en la frente a su amada, en la nariz y llego a sus labios. Rin se dejaba llevar por su gran amor, Sesshoumaru comenzó a bajar sus labios por el cuerpo de Rin, sentía un dolor agradable en su estómago, él desabrocho la blusa de Rin y lentamente la retiro, ella por su parte el retiro la camisa a Sesshoumaru y comenzó a darle de besos a su bien formado pecho. Rin invirtió la posición y se puso sobre él, abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre él, comenzó a pasear sus manos por el pecho de Sesshoumaru, quien cerraba sus ojos, Sesshoumaru puso sus manos en las caderas de Rin y comenzó a subirlas lentamente, tomo las manos de Sesshoumaru y se las puso en su busto, él al ver esa acción sonrió tiernamente, Rin cerraba sus ojos, Sesshoumaru comenzó a presionar levemente el busto de ella, Rin mordía sus labios él no aguanta más y se sienta también dejando a Rin sobre el de frente y comienza a besar su busto, Rin hacía para atrás su cabeza y acariciaba la espalda de Sesshoumaru, la castaña llevaba falda, Sesshoumaru bajo sus manos y levanto la falda y coló sus manos comenzando acariciando las piernas de ella, llegando a la prenda íntima de Rin y comenzó a bajarla…

 **Rin:** Es… Espera

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tranquila… solo… déjate amar

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Comenzó a llorar sobre el portarretrato que tenía la foto de el con su amada Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Maldición… por qué? Porque eres mi hermana?

Sale de su habitación, sale de su casa, llega a donde está su automóvil, se sube y lo enciende…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Yo… no puedo seguir así… No importa dónde te escondas… siempre te buscare y te encontrare

* * *

Arranca su automóvil a gran velocidad, Izayoi ve por la ventana de su habitación como su hijo mayor sale de la casa como loco…

 **Izayoi:** (Preocupada) A donde ira a estas horas?

 **InuTaisho:** Quien?

 **Izayoi:** Sesshoumaru… me preocupa mucho

 **InuTaisho:** A pesar de que ya está grande… yo también estoy preocupado por el

InuTaisho abrazo a Izayoi que comenzó a llorar por la actitud tan rara de su hijo mayor, InuTaisho también estaba muy preocupado…

 _Por eso esperaba, con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas_

 _(Con, mil rosas para mí)_

 _Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas,_

 _Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así,_

 _Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida,_

 _Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

 _Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre la esperanza dice_

 _Quieta y quizás si_

InuYasha miro por su ventana que Sesshoumaru se iba…

 **InuYasha:** Tanto la amas que… estas sufriendo con este amor… prohibido

* * *

Sesshoumaru manejaba como loco por las calles, se sentía enojado, frustrado y miserable, manejaba a alta velocidad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… dónde estás?

Recordaba la dulce sonrisa de su amada Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No importa donde estés… en el fin del mundo… y… hasta el mismo infierno iré a buscarte… iré por ti… para amarte y para quedarme a tu lado para siempre… no quiero alejarte de mi vida

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **La vida siempre nos pone pruebas... quizá por ver nuestra resistencia al dolor o simplemente ver que tan valientes somos y enfrentar con fuerza los problemas... cuando el amor es quien nos las pone son las mas duras y difíciles... cuantas veces hemos escuchado que amor no se vive o que de amor no se muere? quizá se tenga razón... pero aquellos que hemos vivido amores intensos sabemos que esas dos son ciertas... que no se pueden dejar de lado y fingir que no existen o que no son ciertas... como dijera un viejo poema de Gigran Khalil... "Así como el amor os corona... también os crucifica" Sesshoumaru podrá encontrar a Rin? Ella podrá perdonarle lo que vio? Ambos seguirán los consejos que les han dado? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! La Oportunidad de demostrar mi talento**


	7. CAPITULO 6 LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MOSTRAR MI

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Cuidate- La Oreja de Van Gogh**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6. LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MOSTRAR MI TALENTO.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru iba en su auto como loco buscando a Rin, la castaña en la casa de Sango después de tanto llorar, se cansó tanto y se quedó dormida, Kagome y Sango le acariciaban el cabello de Rin…

 **Kagome:** Pobrecilla… está sufriendo demasiado

 **Sango:** Me duele verla así… ella era tan alegre… y ahora… sufre mucho por el… por su hermano

 **Kagome:** Como pudo Sesshoumaru ilusionarla?

 **Sango:** Tal vez… él también la ama mucho

 **Kagome:** No lo creo… si la amara tanto no se hubiera besado con su compañera del trabajo

 **Sango:** Kagome… no sabemos la razón por la que lo hizo

 **Kagome:** No sabes cómo odio a Sesshoumaru… es más grande que ella… en el debió caber la prudencia… pero… no… y ahora… Rin es la que terminara sufriendo Sango

Kagome y Sango estaban con Rin, la chica dormía profundamente, desde a fuera de la casa de Sango Sesshoumaru bajo de su auto y miraba que en una habitación había luz…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas aquí… Rin… necesito verte… Rin… (Gritando) Rin!

Kagome y Sango escucharon el grito…

 **Sango:** Es Sesshoumaru

 **Kagome:** Maldición

Se levanta de la cama y se asoma por la ventana…

 **Kagome:** Si es el

 **Sango:** Que hacemos?

 **Kagome:** Espera

 **Sango:** No le vallas a decir nada

 **Kagome:** Descuida… solo lo pondré en su lugar

* * *

Salió de la habitación de Sango, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la casa, Sesshoumaru la vio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde esta Rin?

 **Kagome:** Rin esta con nosotras

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero verla… así que llámala

 **Kagome:** Lo siento, pero… ella está dormida y por una semana no desea ver a nadie de su familia… ella necesita descansar así que te pido de la manera más atenta que te vayas a tu casa y no la molesten… te quedo claro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quien te crees para hablarme así?

 **Kagome:** Soy amiga de Rin y ella necesita descansar… lo hago por el bien de ella… así que… retírate por favor

Sesshoumaru molesto se subió a su auto y se fue del lugar, Kagome se metió a la casa y se fue a la habitación de Sango…

* * *

 **Sango:** Que paso?

 **Kagome:** Le dije que la dejara en paz por una semana, que ella quería estar sola

 **Sango:** Y que te dijo él?

 **Kagome:** Se fue molesto… quería verla

 **Sango:** Kagome… él también la ama… y también está sufriendo por esto

 **Kagome:** Sango… Rin no puede regresar a esa casa

Sango y Kagome se durmieron esa noche. Comenzó a pasar la semana, las chicas no le decían a Rin que Sesshoumaru había ido a buscarla, entre las dos le daban ánimos a Rin, quien comenzó a recuperar su sonrisa poco a poco, necesitaba alejarse de su casa y de la situación en la que vivía ya que la estaba matando poco a poco. Sesshoumaru por las noches iba a verla desde afuera de la casa de Sango, trabajaba en el hospital de su padre, pero en las horas de comida se iba a buscar a Rin, una tarde Rin y las demás caminaban por la calle cuando…

 **Kagome:** Un Karaoke!

 **Sango:** Lo acaban de inaugurar!

 **Kagome:** Que les parece si entramos?

 **Rin:** Si!

* * *

Las tres chicas riendo entraron, Sesshoumaru desde una esquina las vio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Camino al Karaoke, al entrar vio que las chicas estaban con Miroku e InuYasha…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo esconderme por aquí

* * *

Se fue a una mesa de un rincón, mientras con los chicos…

 **InuYasha:** Rin! Hermanita te ves muy mejorada!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… este tiempo con las chicas me ha hecho mucho bien

 **Sango:** Porque no nos dijeron que vendrían?

 **Miroku:** Es que como es semana de chicas no quisimos molestarlas

 **Kagome:** Bueno estamos aquí… y que hacemos?

 **InuYasha:** Escuchemos a los que cantan

Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa con los chicos, Sango estaba abrazada de Miroku e InuYasha abrazaba a Kagome y a su hermana, Sesshoumaru veía desde lejos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si tan solo pudiera acercarme

Veía a su amada Rin, la castaña estaba sentada y comenzó a sentir la mirada insistente de alguien, volteaba buscando esa mirada, pero no veía a nadie…

 **InuYasha:** Rin… pasa algo?

 **Rin:** No hermanito… no pasa nada ("Siento la mirada de alguien… es como si… Sesshoumaru me mirara… cielos… durante este tiempo… he tomado una decisión… debo terminar con esto… además… Serenity parece amarlo… y yo… debo olvidarme de él… dejarlo ser feliz… a lo mejor por lastima… él está conmigo… debo dejarlo ir… y… que sea feliz")

 **Kagome:** Rin… Rin

 **Rin:** (Regresando a la realidad) Que pasa amiga?

 **Sango:** Cántanos una canción

 **Miroku:** Si Rin… cántanos

 **InuYasha:** Si hermanita… hace mucho que no cantas

 **Rin:** Este… está bien

Sube al escenario donde todos pasaban a cantar, escogió una pista, Sesshoumaru la veía fijamente…

 **InuYasha:** Comienza hermanita

La pista comenzó a sonar…

 **Rin:**

 _Detrás del tiempo me instalé._

 _Ya ves, ni me quejo ni me quejaré._

 _Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción_

 _Son hoy mi premio de consolación._

 _Y tú, ¿qué has hecho para olvidar?_

 _¿Qué fue de aquella chica del bar?_

 _Lo sé, prohibido preguntar_

 _Muy bien, seré sincera._

 _Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos_

 _Y luego imaginé_

 _Que estabas ahí de pie disimulando_

 _Por mí._

InuYasha y los demás miraban que Rin estaba a punto de llorar, pero se aguantaba y cantaba con todo su corazón…

 **Kagome:** Inu… ella lo ama mucho… mira como quiere llorar

 **InuYasha:** Lo sé pero… debe olvidarlo

 **Miroku:** Es lo mejor tanto para ella como para el

 **Sango:** Pero le duele en el alma

Sesshoumaru miraba a la chica desde su mesa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no llores amor mío… quiero ir a abrazarte y a besarte

La chica seguía cantando de sus ojos se salían sus lágrimas, pero ella no dejaba de cantar…

 **Rin:**

 _Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,_

 _Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar._

 _Llena dos copas de recuerdos de historias_

 _Que tus manos aún tiemblan si me escuchan hablar._

 _Sin ti, nunca podré escuchar_

 _A La Buena Vida más._

 _Volver a reírme de aquel final_

 _En el que el bueno acaba mal._

Pero alguien más veía a la chica, era un hombre de la edad de Sesshoumaru, su cabello era largo, el color de su cabello y de sus ojos es Azul, su mirada es profunda…

 **Hombre:** Que linda voz y la chica es hermosa… pero… está muy triste… eso no impida que… no sea hermosa y que tenga linda voz

Rin:

 _Sin ti ya no regresaré_

 _Al lugar donde te conocí._

 _Lo sé, prohibido recordar_

 _Muy bien, seré sincera._

 _Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos_

 _Y luego imaginé_

 _Que estabas ahí de pie disimulando_

 _Por mí_

El hombre la veía muy interesado, Rin sincronizaba la letra de la canción con su cuerpo ya que hacia movimientos…

 **Hombre:** Esa chica les da vida a las canciones… es una estrella de nacimiento

Sesshoumaru miraba a su dulce Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fascinado) Desde chica…tubo ese talento… su voz, el ritmo… es genial en el escenario

 **Rin:**

 _Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,_

 _Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto_

 _Llorar. Llena dos copas de recuerdos de_

 _Historias que tus manos aún tiemblan_

 _Si me escuchan hablar._

 _Tú cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien._

 _Olvídame, yo te recordaré._

 _Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,_

 _Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto_

 _Llorar. Llena dos copas de recuerdos e_

 _Historias que tus manos aún tiemblan_

 _Si me escuchan hablar._

Termino de cantar, todos los que estaban en el Karaoke se levantaron y le aplaudían, la chica estaba muy sorprendida…

 **Rin:** Gracias

Bajo del escenario cuando el hombre que la había mirado durante toda la canción se le acerco…

 **Hombre:** Señorita… la felicito… tiene usted muy buena voz

 **Rin:** Muchas gracias… es usted muy amable

 **Hombre:** No es amabilidad señorita… es la verdad

Sesshoumaru veía como ese hombre se le acerco a su Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quien es ese tipo?

InuYasha y los demás se acercaron a Rin…

 **InuYasha:** Hermanita

 **Rin:** Inu… chicos

 **Kagome:** Quien es el joven?

 **Hombre:** Perdónenme por no presentarme… mi nombre es Saga Takeda y soy productor de la disquera Fulgor Estelar

 **Sango:** (Emocionada) Es la disquera más importante del país

 **Saga:** Así es jovencita… la señorita…

 **Rin:** Rin… mi nombre es Rin Taisho… gusto en conocerlo

 **Saga:** El placer es mío… tiene una voz increíble y les da vida a las canciones cosa que es muy difícil encontrar en un artista

 **Kagome:** Claro… nuestra Rin es todo un talento hecho mujer

Saga saco su tarjeta y se la dio a Rin…

 **Saga:** Señorita Taisho… me gustaría hacerle una entrevista… le dejo mi tarjeta… es usted muy buena en este mundo de la música… espero verla

 **Rin:** Muchas gracias

 **Saga:** Me retiro… llámeme

 **Rin:** Lo haré

Saga se fue del Karaoke…

 **Miroku:** Rin que suerte tienes!

 **Rin:** Lo creen?

 **Miroku:** (Emocionado) Claro que si… imagínate… iras al estrellato… ese hombre esta a cargo de los mejores cantantes de todo Japón, imagínate tiene a Do As Infinity, V6 y demás grupos!

 **Rin:** Enserio? Pero como saben eso ustedes?

 **InuYasha:** Ese hombre es muy conocido por todos

Kagome: Amiga anímate

 **Sango:** Si Rin… llámalo… tienes una oportunidad única

Sesshoumaru veía como los chicos trataban de convencer a Rin de algo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me enterare esta noche de que se trata

Mientras con los chicos…

 **Rin:** Creen que… deba hacerlo?

 **InuYasha:** Si… hazlo hermanita

 **Rin:** Bueno… (Sonriendo) lo haré

* * *

Sesshoumaru se regresó al hospital a trabajar, Rin y las demás regresaron a la casa de Sango, esa noche en la mansión Taisho cenaban…

 **InuYasha:** Padres… Rin es una persona afortunada

 **InuTaisho:** Porque lo dices?

 **InuYasha:** Hoy fuimos a un Karaoke y Rin canto una canción muy bonita, la verdad mi hermanita tiene muy buena voz y un productor la escucho y le ofreció una entrevista de trabajo!

 **Izayoi:** Enserio?

 **InuYasha:** Si mami… no es sensacional?

Sesshoumaru escuchaba atentamente, pero fingía desinterés en la plática…

 **InuTaisho:** Y quien es el productor?

 **InuYasha:** Se llama Saga Takeda

 **InuTaisho:** Saga Takeda?

 **InuYasha:** Si… el… lo conoces?

 **Izayoi:** Si lo conocemos hijito… es hijo de un magnate del ambiente musical

 **InuYasha:** Enserio?

 **InuTaisho:** Si… además… su padre que en paz descanse era un amigo muy querido para mí

 **Izayoi:** Dicen que Saga es un chico muy serio y muy responsable

 **InuYasha:** Si… se nota a simple vista

 **InuTaisho:** A parte de productor, es cantante también

 **InuYasha:** Quien lo dijera

 **Izayoi:** Me alegro mucho por Rin… te imaginas amor?

 **InuTaisho:** Si… además mi hija tiene un talento muy grande para la música… si Rin se anima a ser cantante se la dejare a Saga en sus manos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Permitirás que un extraño se haga cargo de tu propia hija?

 **Izayoi:** Hijo… Saga es un muchachito muy profesional y muy dedicado a su trabajo

 **InuTaisho:** No hay nada de que temer… además tu hermana tiene el sueño de ser una gran cantante

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levantándose de la mesa) Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo

Sale del comedor muy enojado…

 **Izayoi:** Que le pasa?

InuYasha se quedó callado, no sabía qué hacer cuando…

 **InuYasha:** Ya no puedo más

 **InuTaisho:** Que te ocurre InuYasha?

 **InuYasha:** Papá… Mamá… debemos hacer algo

 **Izayoi:** Que pasa?

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru y Rin están enamorados

 **InuTaisho:** Enamorados? De quien?

 **InuYasha:** No lo entiendes?... Sesshoumaru está enamorado de Rin y ella de Sesshoumaru

 **Izayoi:** (Impactada) Que estás diciendo?

 **InuYasha:** Padre… madre… Mis hermanos se comportan de esa manera porque… están enamorados… no sé cómo paso… pero… yo los vi besándose… en la boca… ahora entienden por qué Sesshoumaru se muere de celos cuando le dicen a mi hermana que tenga novios? Ahora entienden por qué Rin perdió la alegría que tenía?

InuTaisho al escuchar esa revelación de su hijo menor sintió un frio en todo su cuerpo y miedo…

 **Izayoi:** (Llorando) Pero… son hermanos

 **InuYasha:** Ya lo sé… lo se… que vamos a hacer?

 **InuTaisho:** Esta relación no puede continuar… Sesshoumaru se casará inmediatamente

 **Izayoi:** Pero…

 **InuTaisho:** Nada de peros… Sesshoumaru se casará con Serenity… se irán a vivir a otro lugar

 **InuYasha:** Y si no acepta?

 **InuTaisho:** Rin se ira a vivir lejos de aquí… lejos de Japón

 **Izayoi:** Suena cruel, pero… es lo mejor

 **InuYasha:** Opino lo mismo

 **InuTaisho:** No le diremos que ya sabemos su secreto, pero… los separare antes de que hagan una estupidez

 **Izayoi:** Es… lo mejor

 **InuYasha:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo… así que… manos a la obra

 **InuTaisho:** ("No puedo dejar que ellos…")

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Las oportunidades siempre llegan cuando menos las esperamos... de cambiar nuestras vidas o seguir por el mismo sendero que nos lleva a nuestro cielo o nuestra perdición, nuevas personas llegan... pero las que están enraizadas en nuestro corazón no se pueden arrancar por mas que se quiera... dicen que la verdad se puede esconder... pero no siempre se puede tapar el sol con un dedo... y eso InuTaisho no puede cambiarlo... Sesshoumaru y Rin por mucho que quieran cambiar el destino... se darán cuenta de que no podrán escapar del destino... ni ahora... ni nunca... No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Una Promesa de Amor**


	8. CAPITULO 7 UNA PROMESA DE AMOR

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7. UNA PROMESA DE AMOR**

* * *

La familia acordó separar a los hermanos ya que estaban cometiendo algo que es pecado, cometían incesto y los padres no lo podían permitir que pasara. Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación encerrado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Maldición… necesito hablar con ella

* * *

Rin estaba en la casa de Sango…

 **Kagome:** Rin… que piensas hacer?

 **Sango:** Anímate amiga

 **Rin:** Creo que si iré a verlo… necesito alejarme de todo y que mejor que haciendo lo que me gusta… cantar

 **Kagome:** Así se habla!

 **Sango:** Hazlo amiga!

 **Rin:** (Animada) Si lo haré… gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi esta semana

 **Sango:** Para eso somos amigas

* * *

Las chicas se abrazaron, a la mañana siguiente en el hospital InuTaisho mando llamar a Serenity…

 **Serenity:** Dígame Dr. Taisho… que se le ofrece?

 **InuTaisho:** Serenity… quiero pedirte un favor muy especial

 **Serenity:** El que quiera

 **InuTaisho:** Necesito que enamores a mi hijo… tú le gustas… solo que… no sabe cómo expresarlo

 **Serenity:** Pues… bueno la vez pasada nos vieron besándonos, pero…

 **InuTaisho:** Serenity… es de vida o muerte que lo enamores… podrás hacerlo?

 **Serenity:** (Sonriendo) Descuide Dr. Taisho… lo haré

 **InuTaisho:** Te estaré eternamente agradecido

 **Serenity:** Descuide… haré muy feliz a Sesshoumaru

 **InuTaisho:** Te lo encargo

 **Serenity:** Si

Salió de la oficina de InuTaisho…

 **InuTaisho:** Es mejor así… discúlpame hijo pero… no puedo dejar que la verdad salga a flote… porque… sería terrible para la familia y más… para… tu madre

* * *

La semana paso, Serenity trataba de hacer que Sesshoumaru se fijara en ella, pero era inútil, el solo pensaba en Rin, quien regreso a su casa, al llegar a la puerta de la casa…

 **Rin:** Lo he decidido… debo terminar con esto… toda esta semana fue para recapacitar en lo que ha estado pasando… y antes de que pase algo grave… debo acabar con esto

Se armó de valor y entro a su casa, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas…

 **Rin:** Ya vine familia!

Pero nadie contestaba…

 **Rin:** Creo que no están

Sube a su habitación y se encuentra con su hermano InuYasha…

 **Rin:** Inu… que haces aquí?

 **InuYasha:** (Seriamente) Acaso Sesshoumaru es el único que puede entrar a tu habitación cuando tú no estás?

 **Rin:** No… claro que no, no hay problema

 **InuYasha:** Rin… quiero hablar seriamente contigo

 **Rin:** Sobre qué?

 **InuYasha:** Rin… desde cuando que eres la pareja de Sesshoumaru?

Al escuchar esa pregunta sintió que se caía en un hoyo profundo…

 **Rin:** (Nerviosamente) A… a que te refieres?

 **InuYasha:** No te hagas la que no sabes de lo que hablo… desde cuando que eres novia de tu hermano mayor?

 **Rin:** Yo… yo

 **InuYasha:** Rin… estás loca?... acaso no tienes cerebro? Que te pasa? Rin que demonios te pasa… porque estas con esto?... qué demonios quieres…

 **Rin:** (Gritando) Basta!

InuYasha se calla y la mira fijamente

 **Rin:** Ya se… ya se que estoy mal… se que estoy loca… que soy una depravada… ya lo se!

 **InuYasha:** Y si lo sabes por que no terminas con esto de una buena vez?

 **Rin:** Lo he intentado… pero… no puedo… no puedo!

 **InuYasha:** Claro que puedes… lo que pasa es que no quieres!

 **Rin:** Yo me he intentado alejar de él… pero no puedo hacerlo!

* * *

Sesshoumaru llego a la mansión y al entrar escucho los gritos de InuYasha y de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa?

Como un rayo a su mente llega…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Rin

* * *

Sube las escaleras y llega a la puerta de la habitación de Rin, quería entrar, pero sintió que no era momento y se quedó escuchando, mientras dentro de la habitación…

 **Rin:** He tratado de alejarme de él, de este sentimiento, dejar a un lado este amor que me mata día a día… pero no puedo

 **InuYasha:** Y que no te das cuenta de que esta relación es pecaminosa? Rin no pueden estar juntos la sociedad no lo permitirá

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Pues que la sociedad se valla al infierno

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) Esa contestación le darás a nuestros padres?

 **Rin:** (Altanera) Pues si… si lo haré… por que no puedo hacer nada contra este amor… este amor que me quema por dentro por Sesshoumaru… por mi hermano… para sacar este amor… necesito arrancarme el corazón, necesito morirme!

 **InuYasha:** Estas loca… deberían encerrarte en un hospital mental

 **Rin:** Estoy loca, pero es por amor… y que te quede claro hermano, a ti, a mis padres, a la sociedad y a Dios mismo… no me importa lo que digan… yo… amo profundamente a mi hermano mayor!

InuYasha le da una bofetada a Rin, quien de la fuerza de la bofetada cae al suelo y se toma su mejilla…

 **InuYasha:** (Arrepentido) Per… Perdóname… pero entiende… no puedes seguir con esto (Seriamente) Y Entiéndelo de una buena vez… olvídate de Sesshoumaru te quedo claro?

* * *

Sesshoumaru escucho todo lo que habían discutido sus hermanos, así que se metió al baño para que no lo vieran. InuYasha salió de la habitación de Rin y se fue a encerrar a la suya, la joven estaba en el suelo…

 **Rin:** Dios… que me paso… dije cosas que… jamás creí decir… en verdad… yo… estoy muy enamorada de el

En eso alguien entra a la habitación de Rin, la castaña mira hacia la puerta…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

Quien corre a abrazarla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi amada Rin

 **Rin:** Tenía la intención de terminar con esto pero… no puedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no lo vamos a terminar… no importa que InuYasha lo sepa… Si Dios lo sabe que lo sepa el mundo

 **Rin:** Sess… te amo… te amo

Rin comienza a besar a Sesshoumaru, quien le corresponde tiernamente a sus besos, él recuesta a Rin en el suelo y se pone sobre ella, Rin ya no lo detiene, ya no tiene la intención de hacerlo, Sesshoumaru la toma de las manos y comenzó a bajar su boca por el cuello de Rin, ella cerraba sus ojos, ya no le importaba lo que pasara, solo importaba el amor que sentía por él, no por su hermano… sino por el hombre que la enamoro y que la ama.

Sesshoumaru le da de besos por todo el cuerpo, la chica abre las piernas, con las ropas puestas, Sesshoumaru comienza a darle envestidas a Rin, tenía los ojos cerrados y Sesshoumaru besaba su busto…

 **Rin:** Ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… amo... te amo

 **Rin:** Yo… también

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame… hacerte mía… se solo mía… déjame ser el… primero y el único… en tu vida

 **Rin:** Si… hazme tuya… ámame

Comenzaba a desnudar a Rin cuando…

* * *

 **InuTaisho:** Hijos… bajen… hay visitas!

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin escuchan…

 **Rin:** Será mejor… bajar

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) No… quedémonos

 **Rin:** No… bajemos… te prometo que… tu (Acercándose a su oído) Serás el primero en hacerme el amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… yo

 **Rin:** No digas más… vamos a ver a nuestros padres

* * *

Se levantaron del suelo. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru y Rin bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la sala…

 **Izayoi:** Hijitos… saluden

La visita es Serenity…

 **Serenity:** Hola chicos

 **Rin:** Hola

 **InuYasha:** Hola Serenity

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hola

 **InuTaisho:** Hijos tengo un anuncio que hacerles… bueno… lo hago en nombre de Sesshoumaru ya que él no sabe cómo hacerlo

Sesshoumaru se quedó sorprendido y Rin lo miraba muy desconcertada…

 **InuTaisho:** Hijos, Sesshoumaru quiere pedirle a Serenity que sea su novia

 **Izayoi:** Eso es fantástico

 **InuYasha:** Enserio?

Rin se quedó helada, no podía decir palabra alguna, miraba a Sesshoumaru …

 **Serenity:** Y yo acepto gustosa

Rin se comenzó a sentir mal, sentía que se iba a caer de la impresión cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo jamás dije eso… lo siento Serenity, pero… yo

 **InuTaisho:** Hijo no seas descortés… ella ha aceptado ser tu novia… la vas a dejar así como así?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero padre…

 **InuTaisho:** Nada… Serenity es tu novia

Serenity se levanta de su lugar y abraza a Sesshoumaru…

 **Serenity:** Te haré muy feliz mi amor

Sesshoumaru no sabía que decir, Rin al mirar la escena se fue a las escaleras…

 **InuTaisho:** Rin… a donde vas?

 **Rin:** A mi habitación

 **Izayoi:** Hijita vamos a cenar apenas, además Serenity está de visita

 **Rin:** (Apretando su puño) No… no tengo hambre

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto) Mira jovencita… te quedaras a cenar y basta

 **Rin:** (Gritando) Pues… no quiero!

* * *

Se sube corriendo a su habitación y los que estaban abajo oyen un fuerte portazo. Rin en su habitación se sienta en el suelo frente a su puerta…

 **Rin:** Que tonta… que estúpida… soy tan… estúpida!

Se acuesta en su cama, se encerró con seguro en su habitación, Abajo la cena estaba siendo un poco tensa, Serenity besaba y abrazaba a Sesshoumaru, al terminar la cena Serenity se despidió de él con un beso en la boca, Rin bajaba las escaleras, en una mano traía unas llaves y en la otra una chaqueta…

 **InuYasha:** A donde vas?

 **Rin:** (Seria) Por ahí

 **InuTaisho:** Ya es muy tarde no crees?

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Mejor… así no hay nadie que me moleste

 **Serenity:** Rin… querida es muy tarde puede pasarte algo

 **Rin:** (Sarcásticamente) No te preocupes… se cuidarme sola... buenas noches

Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin y la vio muy enojada, como decidida a algo en eso Rin se sube a su automóvil que le había regalado su padre en un cumpleaños…

 **Izayoi:** A dónde vas?

Sesshoumaru hace a un lado a Serenity…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espera que demonios haces?

 **InuYasha:** Rin deja de hacer tonterías

 **InuTaisho:** Bájate de ese auto, no sabes conducir

Rin encendió el automóvil…

 **Rin:** (Seriamente) Ustedes que saben (Burlonamente) nos vemos después familia

Comenzó a manejar el auto como si supiera hacerlo y salió de la casa a alta velocidad…

* * *

 **Izayoi:** Hay que buscarla… no sabe manejar… podría matarse

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Esa niña está en serios problemas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Serenity… te pido que te vayas… esto es problema familiar

 **Serenity:** Lo entiendo… te veo mañana amor

Sesshoumaru la dejo parada y se fue a su automóvil rápidamente, la chica se fue al suyo y se fue de la mansión. InuTaisho e Izayoi se fueron en un auto, InuYasha en el suyo y todos salieron en busca de Rin.

* * *

Rin iba manejando como desesperada por las calles…

 **Rin:** Maldito… maldito ("No lo maldigas…sabes que lo amas… lo amas mas que a tu vida") No… yo no lo amo… es un… estúpido!

Subió la velocidad y en eso llego a las afueras de la ciudad, tomo la carretera que la llevaba a la hacienda, se detiene y baja del auto…

 **Rin:** (Mirando al cielo) Porque no me mate?! Yo quiero morirme! Por eso tome el auto! No se manejar! Es para que me matara! Y no me dejas morir! Por qué permites que esto pase… porque tuve que ser su hermana?!

Cae al suelo muy enojada comenzando a llorar de coraje y de dolor…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Maldición! Me maldigo a mí misma (Mirando al cielo) Porque si estoy pecando… si estoy cometiendo pecado… no me dejas morir de una vez?

En eso las luces de un auto la alumbraron, la chica se levantó del suelo y vio a su hermano mayor…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

Él baja de su auto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (molesto) Que demonios intentabas hacer? Sabes que no sabes conducir

 **Rin:** No te importa o sí?... lárgate con tu noviecita y déjame en paz!

Comenzó a caminar hacia unos campos que había por la carretera, Sesshoumaru iba tras ella, trataba de tomarla del brazo pero ella no se dejaba…

 **Rin:** No me toques… lárgate

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no quiero irme

 **Rin:** Tu novia te está esperando… vete con ella y a mi déjame sola

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo… no puedo hacerlo

 **Rin:** Jajaja si como no, ya me dejaste sola… primero me dices que me deje hacer el amor por ti y después me salen con que no sabes cómo declarártele a Serenity? Por favor deja de decir estupideces

Seguía caminando y Sesshoumaru la detenía…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo jamás me le he declarado a Serenity, jamás la he visto como mujer, la veo como una colega solo eso

 **Rin:** Y ahora pretendes que me trague ese cuento?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es la verdad Rin… te lo juro!

 **Rin:** Pues no te creo… no te creo

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, Sesshoumaru se adelanta y se pone frente a ella…

 _Si_

 _Volverá a mentir, lo sé,_

 _Volverá a engañarme,_

 _Y yo caeré en su trampa,_

 _Dulce estafa que me encanta,_

 _Si,_

 _Volverá a disimular,_

 _Otra historia,_

 _Otro olor en su camisa,_

 _Que disfraza y falsifica._

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Eres la única en mi vida… no hay nadie después de ti

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo y llorando) Me lo juras

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… te juro que eres la única en mi vida

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Jugar sucio es la peor decision que se puede tomar y mas hablando en cuestiones de amor... incluso cuando se trata de tapar nuestros errores o de evadir responsabilidades, el hacer sufrir a dos personas con un amor tan puro equivale a sembrar un sendero de dolor para quien oculta oscuridad en su corazón y una cargo de conciencia en su mente... Sesshoumaru y Rin... son victimas de un destino maldito que alguien juega con los hilos del destino... sin saber que no importa que el hilo rojo del destino de dos personas predestinadas se enrede o se tense... es imposible de romperse aunque se hagan las artimañas mas sucias No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Cosas del Destino**


	9. CAPITULO 8 COSAS DEL DESTINO

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **La cita - Jeremias**

 **En tu Cruz me clavaste - Chenoa**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8.** **COSAS DEL DESTINO**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban abrazados en el campo, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas salían de su escondite…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que no me importas… eres todo para mi

 **Rin:** Sess… yo… me dio tanto coraje… creí que me habías mentido… me dolió en el alma saber que eres novio de ella… tanto que… tomé mi auto porque… me quería matar… ya no quería vivir

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola del rostro) No vuelvas a pensar en eso… no lo vuelvas a hacer… Rin… si algo te pasa… yo me muero… no vuelvas a pensar en eso… Rin no se vivir sin ti… me muero si te pasa algo

 **Rin:** Sess… me dolió tanto… me dolió verte con ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… InuYasha sabe que estamos juntos

Rin: Si, ya me lo dijo

Sesshoumaru: Rin… mira sé que esto es doloroso… pero… seguiré siendo novio de Serenity

 _Y lo sé,_

 _No puedo más lo sé,_

 _Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo yo me siento maniatada,_

 _Y tal vez,_

 _En un rincón tal vez,_

 _Era ceder y abandonar esta prisión que me encadena a él._

 **Rin:** (Alejándose de él) Así que quieres a dos mujeres?… vete al demonio

Comenzó a caminar enojada, Sesshoumaru la detiene…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame terminar… Rin nuestros padres aún no saben nada… déjame darle gusto a papá te prometo que no haré nada con Serenity… solo un mes y después nos largamos de aquí juntos

 **Rin:** (Desconfiada) Mmm no me convences

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… te lo prometo… no pasara nada entre Serenity y yo… solo es para tapar nuestra relación… no podemos dejar que nos separen

 **Rin:** Esta bien… pero me juras que no dejaran que no separen? Me juras que no harás nada con esa mujer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Te lo juro

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Solo confió en ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos a casa

 **Rin:** Vete tu primero… finge que no me encontraste… yo regresare sola a la casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… no sabes…

 **Rin:** Descuida… llegare bien a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… vete con mucho cuidado

 **Rin:** Si… anda vete

Sesshoumaru le dio un tierno beso a Rin en los labios, se subió a su auto y se fue, Rin lo vio marcharse…

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo evitarle,_

 _Como un imán el me aleja y me atrae,_

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme,_

 _Tu eres mi karma en tu cruz me clavaste._

 **Rin:** Dios… volví a caer en su prisión… pero… me encanta estar con el… debo irme a casa

Se subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar...

 **Rin:** Creo que… ya aprendí… iré despacio

* * *

En la mansión Taisho todos llegaron…

 **InuTaisho:** La encontraron?

 **InuYasha:** No… que tal si le paso algo?

 **Izayoi:** No… no pienses eso

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru… tuviste suerte?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No padre… no sé dónde pueda estar

* * *

Rin iba manejando tranquilamente, Saga iba manejando por las calles donde andaba la castaña. Rin iba despacio, no sabía que iba detrás de Saga cuando le dio un golpe al carro que iba enfrente de ella…

 **Rin:** Maldición!

* * *

En el otro auto…

 **Saga:** Demonios!

* * *

Rin y Saga bajaron de sus autos y se vieron…

 _Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón,_

 _Tu mirada desde el rincón,_

 _Dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor,_

 _No sé con quién andas, si es tu novio me da igual,_

 _Me fui acercando un poco a ti y me dije sin parpadear,_

 _Qué bien se le ve el blue jeans,_

 _Sin pensarlo di un paso más y en las tripas peces me nadaron,_

 _Cuando al fin, supe tu nombre._

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Rin?

 **Rin:** Señor Takeda?

 **Saga:** Que haces aquí?... estas bien? Lloraste?

 **Rin:** No… no se preocupe estoy bien

Se acerca y ve el golpe que le dio al auto de Saga y al de ella…

 **Rin:** (Mirando el golpe) Dios (Mirando a Saga) Por favor… perdóneme… le juro que le pagare el golpe… es que…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Tranquila Rin… no te esto cobrando el golpe… dime estas bien?... quieres ir a un doctor?

 **Rin:** No… estoy bien… estoy muy apenada con usted… pero no se preocupe

 **Saga:** (Tomando por lo hombros a Rin) Rin… tranquila… no pasa nada… dime… es de madrugada… que haces aquí a estas horas?

 **Rin:** Pues… me… escape de mi casa (Sonriendo) Pero eso ya no importa

 **Saga:** Mira… hagamos esto… te llevo a tu casa

 **Rin:** No… este bien… yo me voy sola

 **Saga:** Eso no lo puedo permitir

 **Rin:** Pero mi auto…

 **Saga:** Rin… te acompaño… yo me voy en mi auto y tú en el tuyo… anda vamos

 **Rin:** Esta bien… gracias

 _Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar_

 _Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños_

 _Que se empiezan a extrañar_

 _Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano_

 _Y yo, con botella en mano no podré olvidar_

 _La cita del azar_

* * *

Rin y Saga se subieron a sus autos. Rin arranco primero y Saga la siguió, después de un tiempo llegaron a la mansión Taisho y bajaron de sus autos…

 **Saga:** Vives aquí?

 **Rin:** Si… esta es mi casa

Saga: Que bien… ya sé dónde vives… así que tu padre es el Dr. InuTaisho

 **Rin:** Si… es el

 **Saga:** Era amigo de mi difunto padre

 **Rin:** Quien lo dijera… oiga muchas gracias por acompañarme y deberás que le pagare la compostura del golpe de tu auto

 **Saga:** Tranquila no pasa nada… no pienso cobrártelo

 **Rin:** No… no puedo dejarlo así

Saga tomo las manos de Rin…

 **Saga:** Rin… olvídalo

 **Rin:** Pero…

Se abre la puerta de la mansión y salen todos…

 **Izayoi:** (Abrazándola) Hijita!

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Estas en muy graves problemas

 **Saga:** Inu… por favor no seas tan severo con ella… acaba de tener un pequeño accidente

 **Izayoi:** Hijita… estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si… mamá

 **InuYasha:** Donde? Que te paso?

 **Saga:** No fue nada grave

 **Rin:** Si… solo le…

 **Saga:** Le di un golpe al auto de Rin… lo pagare

 **InuTaisho:** Saga… disculpa la molestia de traer a mi hija a casa

 **Saga:** Nada de eso Inu… no es ninguna molestia (Mirando a Rin de manera tierna) me alegro haber encontrado a tu hija

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Celoso) Pues… ya es muy tarde no crees?

 **Saga:** Lo siento… me retiro… Rin… cuídate mucho sí?

 **Rin:** Si… y lo lamento mucho

 **Saga:** No te preocupes

 **Izayoi:** Saga… muchas gracias

 **Saga:** No es nada señora… buenas noches

* * *

Se subió a su auto y se fue, los demás entraron a la mansión donde…

 **InuTaisho:** (Dándole una bofetada a su hija) Que demonios te pasa?

Sesshoumaru se enojó al ver eso, quería intervenir pero InuYasha e Izayoi lo detuvieron…

 **InuTaisho:** Ya me cansé de tus desmandadas… nos tuviste muy preocupados

 **Rin:** (Con la mirada al piso) Perdóname padre

 **InuTaisho:** Mañana entras a clases lo recuerdas?

 **Rin:** Si

 **InuTaisho:** Vete a dormir… y que sea la última vez que haces estupideces

 **Rin:** Si padre

* * *

Se subió a su habitación, al llegar se metió a bañar, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama…

 **Rin:** (Tomando su mejilla) No me importan los golpes… mientras mi amor me ame… eso me basta

Se iba a quedar dormida cuando a su celular llego un mensaje, rápidamente lo vio…

* * *

 **"Mañana paso por ti a tu casa. Haku"**

* * *

 **Rin:** Gracias a Dios

Se quedó profundamente dormida, a la mañana siguiente Rin se levantó temprano, se vistió, se puso unos jeans de color blanco y una blusa color azul cielo, se peinó de coleta entera y tomo su mochila para irse a la escuela.

* * *

En el comedor los demás desayunaban…

 **Izayoi:** Inu apúrate se te hará tarde para la universidad

 **InuYasha:** Si madre

 **InuTaisho:** La rebelde no piensa bajar a desayunar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No se… no debe tardar

Tocan el timbre, Rin baja rápidamente por las escaleras…

 **Rin:** Ya me voy!

 **InuTaisho:** No piensas desayunar?

 **Rin:** No… además ya vinieron por mí

 **Izayoi:** Quien?

 **Rin:** Haku… Adiós

Sesshoumaru al escuchar el nombre de Hakudoshi se encelo, pero lo oculto, Rin salió de su casa…

 **Hakudoshi:** Vámonos

 **Rin:** Si

* * *

Subió al auto de Hakudoshi y se fueron. En la mansión…

 **InuYasha:** Me voy

 **InuTaisho:** Vete con cuidado

 **InuYasha:** Si… hasta pronto

Salió de la mansión, en el comedor…

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru… hoy saldré a una junta… te harás cargo del hospital

 **Sesshoumaru** : Si padre

 **Izayoi:** Tardaras?

 **InuTaisho:** Si llegare algo noche

 **Izayoi:** Vete con cuidado si

 **InuTaisho:** Si… hasta pronto

* * *

Todos salieron de la mansión. En el auto de Hakudoshi…

 **Hakudoshi:** Así que las chicas ya lo saben

 **Rin:** No solo ellas… InuYasha también

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso es grave… y que te dijeron?

 **Rin:** Lo mismo que tu… pero sabes?… anoche que me juro que yo soy la única… te parecerá tonto pero… le creo

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… mira… deja ese asunto por la paz

 **Rin:** Haku… es que yo lo amo

 **Hakudoshi:** Sabes?… cambiando de tema… estoy escribiendo una nueva novela

 **Rin:** Enserio… me la enseñaras verdad?

 **Hakudoshi:** Serás la primera en darme tu opinión

 **Rin:** Escribes cosas muy bonitas… por que no las mandas a una editorial?

 **Hakudoshi:** No creo que le interesen a nadie

 **Rin:** Claro que si… eres un muy buen escritor… inténtalo

 **Hakudoshi** : Bueno, lo intentare si tú intentas hacer tu carrera como cantante de acuerdo?

 **Rin:** Esta bien… seremos famosos

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso creo

El celular de Rin comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolso; vio un mensaje y lo leyó…

* * *

 **"Te espero en las afueras de la ciudad… no tardes… necesito verte. Sesshoumaru"**

* * *

Rin vio el mensaje, cerró su celular…

 **Rin:** Haku… te puedo pedir un favor?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… el que quieras

 **Rin:** Puedes llevarme a las afueras de la ciudad?

 **Hakudoshi:** No iras a clases?

 **Rin:** Te lo pido… por favor

 **Hakudoshi:** Lo vas a ver verdad?

 **Rin:** (Ilusionada) Si

 **Hakudoshi:** Esta bien… te llevo

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Gracias Haku!

 **Hakudoshi:** Que le digo a tu hermano?

 **Rin:** Pues… invéntale algo

 **Hakudoshi:** Si, pero qué?

 **Rin:** Tú eres el que inventa así que ayúdame

 **Hakudoshi:** Esta bien… diré que fuiste a ver a Saga por lo del golpe que le diste de acuerdo?

 **Rin:** Si… me parece perfecto… eres un encanto

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… solo… nada olvídalo

* * *

Hakudoshi y Rin iban rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, Sesshoumaru dejo dicho que saldría a un curso de un día en el hospital, llego a la carretera de las afueras de la ciudad y esperaba a su amada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no tardes

* * *

Hakudoshi y Rin iban muy animados platicando de sus novelas que él escribía…

 **Rin:** Haku… de que es tu novela?

 **Hakudoshi:** Se trata de un amor prohibido

 **Rin:** Y le darás un final feliz como a los demás?

 **Hakudoshi:** Tal vez… depende

 **Rin:** Depende? Depende de qué?

 **Hakudoshi:** Pues… depende de que rumbo tome… la historia que estoy escribiendo

 **Rin:** Aaa… oye y en que te inspiraste?

 **Hakudoshi:** Pues en una situación de la vida real

 **Rin:** Valla… ya quiero leer tu novela

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya te lo dije… serás la primera

 **Rin:** Eso espero eeehhh

* * *

Mientras InuTaisho iba manejando en la carretera que lleva a la hacienda…

 **InuTaisho:** Debo decirle a Kikyou la verdad… ya no puedo más con este cargo de conciencia… debo contárselo a alguien…

InuTaisho iba para la hacienda… tenía que hablar con Kikyou ya que tiene algo en su conciencia que lo mata desde hace 21 años y tiene que sacarlo.

* * *

Hakudoshi y Rin llegaron a donde Sesshoumaru la había citado, Rin vio el auto de su amado…

 **Rin:** Ahí esta

Iba a bajarse del auto de su amigo cuando Hakudoshi la tomo de su mano…

 **Hakudoshi** : Rin… cuídate sí?

 **Rin:** Lo haré

 **Hakudoshi:** Suerte amiga

 **Rin:** (Abrazando a Hakudoshi y dándole un beso en la mejilla) Gracias amigo

Bajo del auto y Hakudoshi se fue del lugar. Sesshoumaru al ver llegar a su amada bajo de su auto y la abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor

 **Rin:** Aquí estoy… a dónde vamos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A la casa del lago

 **Rin** : Vámonos entonces

* * *

Entraron al auto y se fueron. Mientras después de un largo camino, InuTaisho llego a la hacienda…

 **Kikyou:** Cuñado… que haces aquí?

 **InuTaisho:** Necesito hablar contigo

 **Kikyou:** Que pasa? Te ves desesperado

 **InuTaisho:** Estoy desesperado… podemos hablar a solas?

 **Kikyou:** Claro… vemos a dentro

InuTaisho y Kikyou fueron a la sala de la hacienda. Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a la casa del lago y bajaron felices del auto… ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Que pesa mas en este mundo? el plomo o la conciencia? El dolor acaso de ver a una pareja que no pueda amarse en libertad por los errores pasados? En la vida real como en el drama... hay todo tipo de lagrimas, las hay de tristeza, las hay de alegría, las hay de risa incontrolable o de rabia... también se derraman cuando el amor se siente con una fuerza incontrolable... pero cada lagrima se transforma en risas... pero... Cuando la conciencia nos pesa... es la culpa mas grande que hay... y mas... cuando el amor... es quien esta en juego... No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Dulce Pecado y Una Verdad... ¿Salvadora?**


	10. CAPITULO 9: DULCE PECADO Y UNA VERDAD ¿S

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **La cita - Jeremias**

 **En tu Cruz me clavaste - Chenoa**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8.** **COSAS DEL DESTINO**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban abrazados en el campo, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas salían de su escondite…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que no me importas… eres todo para mi

 **Rin:** Sess… yo… me dio tanto coraje… creí que me habías mentido… me dolió en el alma saber que eres novio de ella… tanto que… tomé mi auto porque… me quería matar… ya no quería vivir

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola del rostro) No vuelvas a pensar en eso… no lo vuelvas a hacer… Rin… si algo te pasa… yo me muero… no vuelvas a pensar en eso… Rin no se vivir sin ti… me muero si te pasa algo

 **Rin:** Sess… me dolió tanto… me dolió verte con ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… InuYasha sabe que estamos juntos

Rin: Si, ya me lo dijo

Sesshoumaru: Rin… mira sé que esto es doloroso… pero… seguiré siendo novio de Serenity

 _Y lo sé,_

 _No puedo más lo sé,_

 _Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo yo me siento maniatada,_

 _Y tal vez,_

 _En un rincón tal vez,_

 _Era ceder y abandonar esta prisión que me encadena a él._

 **Rin:** (Alejándose de él) Así que quieres a dos mujeres?… vete al demonio

Comenzó a caminar enojada, Sesshoumaru la detiene…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame terminar… Rin nuestros padres aún no saben nada… déjame darle gusto a papá te prometo que no haré nada con Serenity… solo un mes y después nos largamos de aquí juntos

 **Rin:** (Desconfiada) Mmm no me convences

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… te lo prometo… no pasara nada entre Serenity y yo… solo es para tapar nuestra relación… no podemos dejar que nos separen

 **Rin:** Esta bien… pero me juras que no dejaran que no separen? Me juras que no harás nada con esa mujer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Te lo juro

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Solo confió en ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos a casa

 **Rin:** Vete tu primero… finge que no me encontraste… yo regresare sola a la casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… no sabes…

 **Rin:** Descuida… llegare bien a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… vete con mucho cuidado

 **Rin:** Si… anda vete

Sesshoumaru le dio un tierno beso a Rin en los labios, se subió a su auto y se fue, Rin lo vio marcharse…

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo evitarle,_

 _Como un imán el me aleja y me atrae,_

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme,_

 _Tu eres mi karma en tu cruz me clavaste._

 **Rin:** Dios… volví a caer en su prisión… pero… me encanta estar con el… debo irme a casa

Se subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar...

 **Rin:** Creo que… ya aprendí… iré despacio

* * *

En la mansión Taisho todos llegaron…

 **InuTaisho:** La encontraron?

 **InuYasha:** No… que tal si le paso algo?

 **Izayoi:** No… no pienses eso

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru… tuviste suerte?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No padre… no sé dónde pueda estar

* * *

Rin iba manejando tranquilamente, Saga iba manejando por las calles donde andaba la castaña. Rin iba despacio, no sabía que iba detrás de Saga cuando le dio un golpe al carro que iba enfrente de ella…

 **Rin:** Maldición!

* * *

En el otro auto…

 **Saga:** Demonios!

* * *

Rin y Saga bajaron de sus autos y se vieron…

 _Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón,_

 _Tu mirada desde el rincón,_

 _Dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor,_

 _No sé con quién andas, si es tu novio me da igual,_

 _Me fui acercando un poco a ti y me dije sin parpadear,_

 _Qué bien se le ve el blue jeans,_

 _Sin pensarlo di un paso más y en las tripas peces me nadaron,_

 _Cuando al fin, supe tu nombre._

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Rin?

 **Rin:** Señor Takeda?

 **Saga:** Que haces aquí?... estas bien? Lloraste?

 **Rin:** No… no se preocupe estoy bien

Se acerca y ve el golpe que le dio al auto de Saga y al de ella…

 **Rin:** (Mirando el golpe) Dios (Mirando a Saga) Por favor… perdóneme… le juro que le pagare el golpe… es que…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Tranquila Rin… no te esto cobrando el golpe… dime estas bien?... quieres ir a un doctor?

 **Rin:** No… estoy bien… estoy muy apenada con usted… pero no se preocupe

 **Saga:** (Tomando por lo hombros a Rin) Rin… tranquila… no pasa nada… dime… es de madrugada… que haces aquí a estas horas?

 **Rin:** Pues… me… escape de mi casa (Sonriendo) Pero eso ya no importa

 **Saga:** Mira… hagamos esto… te llevo a tu casa

 **Rin:** No… este bien… yo me voy sola

 **Saga:** Eso no lo puedo permitir

 **Rin:** Pero mi auto…

 **Saga:** Rin… te acompaño… yo me voy en mi auto y tú en el tuyo… anda vamos

 **Rin:** Esta bien… gracias

 _Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar_

 _Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños_

 _Que se empiezan a extrañar_

 _Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano_

 _Y yo, con botella en mano no podré olvidar_

 _La cita del azar_

* * *

Rin y Saga se subieron a sus autos. Rin arranco primero y Saga la siguió, después de un tiempo llegaron a la mansión Taisho y bajaron de sus autos…

 **Saga:** Vives aquí?

 **Rin:** Si… esta es mi casa

Saga: Que bien… ya sé dónde vives… así que tu padre es el Dr. InuTaisho

 **Rin:** Si… es el

 **Saga:** Era amigo de mi difunto padre

 **Rin:** Quien lo dijera… oiga muchas gracias por acompañarme y deberás que le pagare la compostura del golpe de tu auto

 **Saga:** Tranquila no pasa nada… no pienso cobrártelo

 **Rin:** No… no puedo dejarlo así

Saga tomo las manos de Rin…

 **Saga:** Rin… olvídalo

 **Rin:** Pero…

Se abre la puerta de la mansión y salen todos…

 **Izayoi:** (Abrazándola) Hijita!

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Estas en muy graves problemas

 **Saga:** Inu… por favor no seas tan severo con ella… acaba de tener un pequeño accidente

 **Izayoi:** Hijita… estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si… mamá

 **InuYasha:** Donde? Que te paso?

 **Saga:** No fue nada grave

 **Rin:** Si… solo le…

 **Saga:** Le di un golpe al auto de Rin… lo pagare

 **InuTaisho:** Saga… disculpa la molestia de traer a mi hija a casa

 **Saga:** Nada de eso Inu… no es ninguna molestia (Mirando a Rin de manera tierna) me alegro haber encontrado a tu hija

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Celoso) Pues… ya es muy tarde no crees?

 **Saga:** Lo siento… me retiro… Rin… cuídate mucho sí?

 **Rin:** Si… y lo lamento mucho

 **Saga:** No te preocupes

 **Izayoi:** Saga… muchas gracias

 **Saga:** No es nada señora… buenas noches

* * *

Se subió a su auto y se fue, los demás entraron a la mansión donde…

 **InuTaisho:** (Dándole una bofetada a su hija) Que demonios te pasa?

Sesshoumaru se enojó al ver eso, quería intervenir pero InuYasha e Izayoi lo detuvieron…

 **InuTaisho:** Ya me cansé de tus desmandadas… nos tuviste muy preocupados

 **Rin:** (Con la mirada al piso) Perdóname padre

 **InuTaisho:** Mañana entras a clases lo recuerdas?

 **Rin:** Si

 **InuTaisho:** Vete a dormir… y que sea la última vez que haces estupideces

 **Rin:** Si padre

* * *

Se subió a su habitación, al llegar se metió a bañar, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama…

 **Rin:** (Tomando su mejilla) No me importan los golpes… mientras mi amor me ame… eso me basta

Se iba a quedar dormida cuando a su celular llego un mensaje, rápidamente lo vio…

* * *

 **"Mañana paso por ti a tu casa. Haku"**

* * *

 **Rin:** Gracias a Dios

Se quedó profundamente dormida, a la mañana siguiente Rin se levantó temprano, se vistió, se puso unos jeans de color blanco y una blusa color azul cielo, se peinó de coleta entera y tomo su mochila para irse a la escuela.

* * *

En el comedor los demás desayunaban…

 **Izayoi:** Inu apúrate se te hará tarde para la universidad

 **InuYasha:** Si madre

 **InuTaisho:** La rebelde no piensa bajar a desayunar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No se… no debe tardar

Tocan el timbre, Rin baja rápidamente por las escaleras…

 **Rin:** Ya me voy!

 **InuTaisho:** No piensas desayunar?

 **Rin:** No… además ya vinieron por mí

 **Izayoi:** Quien?

 **Rin:** Haku… Adiós

Sesshoumaru al escuchar el nombre de Hakudoshi se encelo, pero lo oculto, Rin salió de su casa…

 **Hakudoshi:** Vámonos

 **Rin:** Si

* * *

Subió al auto de Hakudoshi y se fueron. En la mansión…

 **InuYasha:** Me voy

 **InuTaisho:** Vete con cuidado

 **InuYasha:** Si… hasta pronto

Salió de la mansión, en el comedor…

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru… hoy saldré a una junta… te harás cargo del hospital

 **Sesshoumaru** : Si padre

 **Izayoi:** Tardaras?

 **InuTaisho:** Si llegare algo noche

 **Izayoi:** Vete con cuidado si

 **InuTaisho:** Si… hasta pronto

* * *

Todos salieron de la mansión. En el auto de Hakudoshi…

 **Hakudoshi:** Así que las chicas ya lo saben

 **Rin:** No solo ellas… InuYasha también

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso es grave… y que te dijeron?

 **Rin:** Lo mismo que tu… pero sabes?… anoche que me juro que yo soy la única… te parecerá tonto pero… le creo

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… mira… deja ese asunto por la paz

 **Rin:** Haku… es que yo lo amo

 **Hakudoshi:** Sabes?… cambiando de tema… estoy escribiendo una nueva novela

 **Rin:** Enserio… me la enseñaras verdad?

 **Hakudoshi:** Serás la primera en darme tu opinión

 **Rin:** Escribes cosas muy bonitas… por que no las mandas a una editorial?

 **Hakudoshi:** No creo que le interesen a nadie

 **Rin:** Claro que si… eres un muy buen escritor… inténtalo

 **Hakudoshi** : Bueno, lo intentare si tú intentas hacer tu carrera como cantante de acuerdo?

 **Rin:** Esta bien… seremos famosos

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso creo

El celular de Rin comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolso; vio un mensaje y lo leyó…

* * *

 **"Te espero en las afueras de la ciudad… no tardes… necesito verte. Sesshoumaru"**

* * *

Rin vio el mensaje, cerró su celular…

 **Rin:** Haku… te puedo pedir un favor?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… el que quieras

 **Rin:** Puedes llevarme a las afueras de la ciudad?

 **Hakudoshi:** No iras a clases?

 **Rin:** Te lo pido… por favor

 **Hakudoshi:** Lo vas a ver verdad?

 **Rin:** (Ilusionada) Si

 **Hakudoshi:** Esta bien… te llevo

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Gracias Haku!

 **Hakudoshi:** Que le digo a tu hermano?

 **Rin:** Pues… invéntale algo

 **Hakudoshi:** Si, pero qué?

 **Rin:** Tú eres el que inventa así que ayúdame

 **Hakudoshi:** Esta bien… diré que fuiste a ver a Saga por lo del golpe que le diste de acuerdo?

 **Rin:** Si… me parece perfecto… eres un encanto

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… solo… nada olvídalo

* * *

Hakudoshi y Rin iban rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, Sesshoumaru dejo dicho que saldría a un curso de un día en el hospital, llego a la carretera de las afueras de la ciudad y esperaba a su amada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no tardes

* * *

Hakudoshi y Rin iban muy animados platicando de sus novelas que él escribía…

 **Rin:** Haku… de que es tu novela?

 **Hakudoshi:** Se trata de un amor prohibido

 **Rin:** Y le darás un final feliz como a los demás?

 **Hakudoshi:** Tal vez… depende

 **Rin:** Depende? Depende de qué?

 **Hakudoshi:** Pues… depende de que rumbo tome… la historia que estoy escribiendo

 **Rin:** Aaa… oye y en que te inspiraste?

 **Hakudoshi:** Pues en una situación de la vida real

 **Rin:** Valla… ya quiero leer tu novela

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya te lo dije… serás la primera

 **Rin:** Eso espero eeehhh

* * *

Mientras InuTaisho iba manejando en la carretera que lleva a la hacienda…

 **InuTaisho:** Debo decirle a Kikyou la verdad… ya no puedo más con este cargo de conciencia… debo contárselo a alguien…

InuTaisho iba para la hacienda… tenía que hablar con Kikyou ya que tiene algo en su conciencia que lo mata desde hace 21 años y tiene que sacarlo.

* * *

Hakudoshi y Rin llegaron a donde Sesshoumaru la había citado, Rin vio el auto de su amado…

 **Rin:** Ahí esta

Iba a bajarse del auto de su amigo cuando Hakudoshi la tomo de su mano…

 **Hakudoshi** : Rin… cuídate sí?

 **Rin:** Lo haré

 **Hakudoshi:** Suerte amiga

 **Rin:** (Abrazando a Hakudoshi y dándole un beso en la mejilla) Gracias amigo

Bajo del auto y Hakudoshi se fue del lugar. Sesshoumaru al ver llegar a su amada bajo de su auto y la abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor

 **Rin:** Aquí estoy… a dónde vamos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A la casa del lago

 **Rin** : Vámonos entonces

* * *

Entraron al auto y se fueron. Mientras después de un largo camino, InuTaisho llego a la hacienda…

 **Kikyou:** Cuñado… que haces aquí?

 **InuTaisho:** Necesito hablar contigo

 **Kikyou:** Que pasa? Te ves desesperado

 **InuTaisho:** Estoy desesperado… podemos hablar a solas?

 **Kikyou:** Claro… vemos a dentro

InuTaisho y Kikyou fueron a la sala de la hacienda. Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a la casa del lago y bajaron felices del auto… ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Que pesa mas en este mundo? el plomo o la conciencia? El dolor acaso de ver a una pareja que no pueda amarse en libertad por los errores pasados? En la vida real como en el drama... hay todo tipo de lagrimas, las hay de tristeza, las hay de alegría, las hay de risa incontrolable o de rabia... también se derraman cuando el amor se siente con una fuerza incontrolable... pero cada lagrima se transforma en risas... pero... Cuando la conciencia nos pesa... es la culpa mas grande que hay... y mas... cuando el amor... es quien esta en juego... No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Dulce Pecado y Una Verdad... ¿Salvadora?**


	11. CAPITULO 10 MALDITO SEA EL AMOR, MALDIT

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Glory of Love - Peter Certera**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10.** **MALDITO SEA EL AMOR, MALDITA SEA LA VIDA.**

* * *

Después de ese mágico día paso un mes, Rin estaba en la universidad estudiando duramente y estaba muy alegre. Hakudoshi sabía el motivo y estaba con ella apoyándola ya que le tenía mucho aprecio. InuYasha noto que sus hermanos "Se alejaron" y ya no indago más en el asunto, aunque Sesshoumaru y Rin se veían a escondidas.

Sesshoumaru por su parte fingía tener la relación con Serenity, se besaban y se abrazaban, pero… en la mente y corazón de él solo existía una mujer, la niña que el convirtió en mujer y que ella a su vez lo convirtió en un hombre.

InuTaisho no podía decirle la verdad a su familia, ya que sentía que no tenía sentido alguno y al notar que Sesshoumaru y Rin ya no eran tan unidos como siempre decidió callar.

Kikyou desde la hacienda tenía ganas de correr a decirle a Rin toda la verdad, pero no sabía cómo ya que sabía que para ella sería un trauma terrible o tal vez… seria la salvación que esperaba para ser feliz.

* * *

 **Un día en la universidad** …

 **Rin:** Haku! Estoy tan feliz

 **Hakudoshi:** Se nota

 **Rin:** Haku dime cómo vas con tu novela?

 **Hakudoshi:** Pues ya voy muy avanzado

 **Rin:** Cuando me dejaras leerla?

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya te dije que cuando esté lista

 **Rin:** (Haciendo puchero) Que malo… yo ya la quiero leer

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Pues te aguantas

En ese instante llega una chica de ojos negros y cabello plateado, piel blanca, ella es Kanna y es la novia de Hakudoshi…

 **Kanna:** Hola amor

 **Rin:** Hola Kanna

 **Kanna:** Hola Rin

 **Hakudoshi:** Mi amor… que bueno que estas aquí

 **Kanna:** Que hacen latosos?

 **Rin:** (Con tono acusatorio) Kanna… Haku no me quiere enseñar su novela

 **Kanna:** (Fingiendo molestia) A mí tampoco… verdad que es muy malo?

 **Rin:** Te pasas Haku… como que ni a Kanna se la quieres mostrar

 **Hakudoshi:** Niñas… ya les dije que en cuanto esté terminada se las mostrare

 **Kanna:** Siempre el mismo cuento

* * *

Todos comenzaron a reír. Desde lejos InuYasha y los demás los veían…

 **Kagome:** Siempre creí que Hakudoshi terminaría con Rin

 **Sango:** No siempre pasa eso

 **Miroku:** Ellos más que quererse como amigos… parecen quererse como hermanos

 **InuYasha:** Me encantaría que así fuera la relación entre Sesshoumaru y Rin

 **Kagome:** Amor… dices que ya no están juntos como antes

 **InuYasha:** Eso parece, pero…

 **Miroku:** Crees que se vean a escondidas?

 **Sango:** Cabe la posibilidad de que sea así

 **Miroku:** Que tal si los espiamos un día?

 **InuYasha:** No suena mal

 **Kagome:** Pero… eso es invadir la privacidad

 **InuYasha:** No permitiré que mis hermanos estén… teniendo sexo

 **Sango:** No seas drástico… no sabemos eso

 **InuYasha:** Me da miedo pensar que… ellos… han estado juntos

 **Miroku:** InuYasha… tengo una idea

 **InuYasha:** Que se te ocurre?

 **Miroku:** Animemos a Rin para que realice su carrera de cantante con Saga y hagamos labor de cupidos para que ellos se enamoren que te parece?

 **InuYasha:** Si… me parece buena idea

 **Kagome:** Esto no dará resultado

 **Sango:** Nos saldrá todo mal

 **Miroku:** No digan que no podremos… debemos ser optimistas

 **InuYasha:** Recuerden que es por el bien de Rin y de Sesshoumaru

Sango y Kagome se miraron entre ellas, las chicas no estaban muy de acuerdo en el controvertido plan de Miroku y de InuYasha.

* * *

En el hospital donde trabaja Sesshoumaru, él estaba en su consultorio, tenía el radio prendido y escuchaba una canción muy especial para el…

 _Esta noche es muy clara,_

 _Mientras estamos acostados aquí,_

 _Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir,_

 _Siempre te amare,_

 _Nunca te dejare sola._

Estaba sentado en su escritorio y sonreía al recordar el día que hizo el amor con Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… estoy tan enamorado de ti… mi amada Rin

Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y cerro sus ojos en su mente estaba el rostro de Rin, alguien entro al consultorio, Sesshoumaru seguía con sus ojos cerrados recordando los momentos felices con Rin, cuando siente una mano en su rostro, sonríe tiernamente y al abrir los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desilusionado) Serenity… que haces aquí?

 **Serenity:** Ay amor… vengo a verte porque me tienes muy olvidada… oye… quiero que hoy en la noche me lleves a tu casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** A mi casa?... para qué?

 **Serenity:** Es que te tengo una sorpresa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levantándose de su silla) A sí?... no puede ser otro día?

 **Serenity:** No… debe ser hoy… además… siempre me cancelas

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Maldición") Está bien… hoy iremos a mi casa

 **Serenity:** (Abrazándolo) Que bien… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

Sesshoumaru medio abrazo a Serenity, pero el solo pensaba en Rin.

* * *

Llego la hora de la salida de la universidad…

 **Kagome:** Anda Rin vamos al cine

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sango:** Anda vamos

 **InuYasha:** Si hermana vamos

 **Miroku:** Haku y Kanna irán también… anda vamos

 **Rin:** Esta bien… vámonos

Los chicos se fueron al cine a ver una película de terror, Kagome abrazaba fuertemente a InuYasha, Sango y Miroku se estaban besando, Hakudoshi y Kanna estaban abrazados disfrutando de la película, mientras que Rin ni atención le ponía a la película, solo recordaba a su amado con quien se hizo mujer…

 _Algunas veces simplemente olvido,_

 _Digo cosas que puede ser que lamente,_

 _El verte llorar rompe mi corazón,_

 _No quiero perderte,_

 _Nunca podría hacerla yo solo._

 **Rin:** ("Él fue y será el único hombre en mi vida… mientras que yo fui y seré la única mujer en su vida… lo amo tanto")

* * *

Llego la hora de salir del hospital, Sesshoumaru y Serenity se fueron a la mansión Taisho, al llegar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya estamos aquí… cual es la sorpresa?

 **Serenity:** (Tomándolo de las manos) Ven conmigo

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, al llegar la chica dejo la puerta entreabierta, Sesshoumaru no se dio cuenta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que hacemos aquí?

La rubia lo empujo a la cama y se puso sobre el…

 **Serenity:** Venimos a esto…

Comenzó a desnudarse frente a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba muy sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Los chicos salieron del cine…

 **Miroku:** Vallamos a casa de Inu

 **InuYasha:** Me parece buena idea

 **Sango:** Vendrás verdad Haku?

 **Hakudoshi:** Quieres ir amor?

 **Kanna:** Si… me estoy divirtiendo mucho

 **Hakudoshi:** Vallamos entonces

* * *

Todos se subieron al auto de InuYasha y se fueron a la mansión Taisho, Y en la mansión…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado y deteniéndola) Serenity… que demonios haces?

 **Serenity:** Solo… quiero hacer el amor contigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… basta… vete por favor

Serenity se acercó a Sesshoumaru, tomo una de sus manos y se la puso en su busto…

 **Serenity:** Quieres que me valla

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Serio) Si… vete

 **Serenity:** Yo creo que no… por fuera… eres un témpano de hielo… pero… yo sacare todo tu fuego

Serenity se puso sobre Sesshoumaru y le desabrochaba la camisa, Sesshoumaru trataba de quitársela, pero Serenity se puso dura y no lo permitía, cuando le retiro la camisa comenzó a besarlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Serenity… Bájate, déjame en paz

 **Serenity:** No… eres mi novio y vamos a hacer el amor

* * *

Los chicos llegaron a la mansión y bajaron del auto…

 **Sango:** Y tus papás Inu?

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazando a Kagome) No están… así que estaremos tranquilos

* * *

Los chicos entraron, Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bájate alguien llego

 **Serenity:** No me importa… quiero hacer el amor contigo

* * *

En la parte de abajo…

 **InuYasha:** Vamos a mi habitación

Todos subieron las escaleras, Kanna y Rin iban platicando, al pasar por la habitación de Sesshoumaru…

 **Kagome:** Inu… mira

InuYasha miro, Miroku y los demás se detuvieron. Todos los que iban enfrente se quedaron fríos al ver lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de Sesshoumaru que estaba levemente abierta…

 **InuYasha:** Rin

* * *

En el interior de la habitación Sesshoumaru se quitó a Serenity de encima, se levantaría de la cama, la rubia lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella para besarlo en los labios. Rin abrió totalmente la puerta y vio a su amado acostado en la cama con Serenity besándose apasionadamente…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Que significa esto?

Serenity y Sesshoumaru miraron a la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… espera… no es lo que piensas

Rin se quedó parada, al ver que Sesshoumaru se acercaba a ella la castaña paso a empujar a todos y bajo las escaleras. Kanna, Kagome y Sango la fueron a seguir, Sesshoumaru quería salir detrás de ella, pero fue detenido por los chicos que lo abrazaron entre todos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Gritando) Rin… espera!

 **InuYasha:** Ya basta Sesshoumaru

 **Miroku:** Déjalo así Sess

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quítense!

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya basta Sesshoumaru… esta es la última que le haces a Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú cállate

 **Hakudoshi:** No me callo… solo la utilizaste… déjala ir… además… es tu hermana

Hakudoshi se fue del lugar, Sesshoumaru aventó a Miroku y a InuYasha…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Suéltenme

 **InuYasha:** Sess… es lo mejor… déjalo así

 **Miroku:** Vámonos Inu… Rin nos necesita

InuYasha y Miroku salieron de la mansión, Serenity vio todo…

 **Serenity:** (Sorprendida y molesta) Andas con tu hermana?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lárgate

 **Serenity:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te dije que te vallas

Serenity se vistió y salió de la mansión muy enojada. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Comienza mi castigo… por haber pecado… pero… porque de esta maldita manera?

* * *

Mientras tanto en una calle, Kanna, Sango y Kagome trataban de consolar a Rin que estaba muy alterada…

 **Kanna:** Rin cálmate

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No puedo

 **Sango:** Te lo dijimos

 **Kagome:** Es un maldito… Rin tranquila no llores

 **Kanna:** Rin… debes tranquilizarte!

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No puedo!

Llegan Hakudoshi, InuYasha y Miroku…

 **Miroku:** Rin… estas bien?

 **Rin:** (Desconsolada) No… no

 **InuYasha:** Hermanita

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin…

La castaña mira a InuYasha y se lanza a sus brazos…

 **Rin:** Inu… perdóname… perdóname!

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazando a su hermana) No llores querida… ya paso

 **Rin:** Inu… es que… me pase de estúpida!

 **InuYasha:** Rin… tranquila… ya todo paso

El celular de Rin suena, lo mira y contesta…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Tía…

 **Kikyou:** Hijita

 **Rin:** Tía… tía

 **Kikyou:** Querida por que lloras?

 **Rin:** Por estúpida tía

 **Kikyou:** Hijita… puedes venir a la hacienda?

 **Rin:** Si… claro que si

 **Kikyou:** Te espero y un favor… trae a Hakudoshi contigo

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Está bien

Colgó su celular…

 **Kagome:** Quien era?

 **Rin:** Mi tía

 **InuYasha:** Que dijo?

 **Rin:** Quiere verme… y me dijo que… lleve a Hakudoshi

 **Miroku:** Pues vallamos todos

 **Kanna:** Si… vamos

Todos se subieron a la camioneta de InuYasha y salieron rumbo a la hacienda. Sesshoumaru había ido a seguir a los chicos y los vio irse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo… explicarle… pero… será en otro momento

* * *

Los chicos iban rumbo a la hacienda, Rin se tragaba sus lágrimas…

 **Kanna:** Rin… si quieres llorar hazlo

 **Rin:** No… ya no

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… hazlo… te sentirás mejor

 **Rin:** No Haku… por ese idiota no vuelvo a derramar una lágrima más

Kagome y los demás veían a Rin muy desanimada, destrozada. Después de un tiempo llegaron a la hacienda. Kikyou los esperaba en la entrada, al llegar, Rin bajo de la camioneta y corrió a abrazar a su tía, Kikyou la abrazo…

 **Kikyou:** Que te pasa querida?

 **Rin:** Tía… soy una estúpida

Los demás chicos bajaron de la camioneta…

 **Kikyou:** Inu… que paso?

 **InuYasha:** Es una historia muy larga… que pasa tía?

 **Kikyou:** Tengo que hablar con ustedes… es muy importante

 **Kagome:** Que pasa?

 **Kikyou:** Vino Hakudoshi?

 **Hakudoshi:** Aquí estoy

 **Kikyou:** Pasemos adentro y les explico

Todos entraron a la hacienda y se sentaron en la sala…

 **Kikyou:** Rin… Hakudoshi… hay algo que deben saber

 **Hakudoshi:** Díganos

 **Kikyou:** Esto paso hace 21 años

 **Rin:** Que ocurrió tía?

 **Kikyou:** Apenas me acabo de enterar hace un mes… hija… yo sé por lo que estás pasando… sé que… te has enamorado de Sesshoumaru

Rin apretaba sus puños ya que estaba muy enojada consigo misma. Hakudoshi al verla así, la tomo del brazo y le sonrió…

 **InuYasha:** A qué viene todo esto tía?

 **Kikyou:** Inu… Rin… ella… ella no es tu hermana

 **Todos:** Que?

 **Kikyou:** Tu padre me lo confeso… Rin no es una Taisho

 **Kagome:** Entonces…

 **Miroku:** Ella no es hermana de Sesshoumaru?

 **Kikyou:** No… ella no es hija de los Taisho… ella es… hermana de Hakudoshi… ella es una Haino

 **Hakudoshi/Rin:** (Sorprendidos) Como?

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Muchas veces... la que falla es nuestra vista... y no el amor... cuando nos cerramos por la razón en muchas ocasiones no vemos mas allá de nuestra nariz, en ocasiones el ser educado y pasivo solo hacen que los enemigos usen esas cualidades a su favor para destruirnos... la vida llega a ponernos pruebas para ver que tan fuertes somos... cuan fuertes son nuestros principios y valores... y en el amor... para saber si es fuerte el amor... y si el orgullo pueda pesar mas que el... No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Me voy de tu vida**


	12. CAPITULO 11 EL DOLOR DE MI ALMA Y MI DE

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **La Playa - La oreja de Van Gogh**

 **En tu cruz me clavaste - Chenoa**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11.** **EL DOLOR DE MI ALMA Y MI** **DECISIÓN** **FINAL.**

* * *

Todos con la revelación de Kikyou estaban fríos…

 **Sango:** Como es eso de que Rin no es una Taisho?

 **Kikyou:** Les explicare… el día que la hija de mi hermana y mi cuñado nació… ella nació muerta ya que el cordón umbilical la ahorco… tu padre Inu… no tenía el valor de decirle a mi hermana que su hija a la que tanto esperaba había muerto… pero… ese mismo día nació otra niña, la madre de esa niña murió a causa del parto tan complicado, pero la bebé estaba bien y… tu padre… cambio a los bebés… tu hermana que murió se la dio a la familia de aquella mujer y ustedes… se quedaron con la hija de la mujer que falleció y la tomaron como suya

 **Hakudoshi:** Esa mujer… era mi madre… se suponía que mi hermana y ella murieron… por eso mi padre murió de tristeza

 **Kikyou:** No hijo… tu hermana está viva… tu hermana es Rin

 **InuYasha:** Así que… mi verdadera hermana murió?

 **Kikyou:** Si… tú verdadera hermana está muerta

InuYasha estaba conmocionado, Kagome lo abrazo…

 **Miroku:** No puedo creerlo… el padre de Inu es muy correcto… es buen hombre

 **Hakudoshi:** (Molesto) Buen hombre? Ese hombre me alejo de mi hermana… y me dicen que es buen hombre?

 **Kanna:** Amor… tranquilo

 **Hakudoshi:** Así que… todo este tiempo he tenido a mi hermana?

 **Rin:** Haku… es mi hermano

Hakudoshi y Rin se levantan para abrazarse….

 **Hakudoshi:** (Llorando) Hermanita… mi hermanita está viva

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Mi hermano… Haku… mi mejor amigo es mi hermano… gracias a Dios

Se abrazaban fuertemente, Kagome, Kikyou, Kanna y Sango lloraban de emoción, Miroku e InuYasha también lo hacían…

 **Kagome:** Después de todo… Rin no es una Taisho

 **Sango:** Que alegría

 **InuYasha:** Rin… no importa que no seas mi hermana… yo te quiero igual

 **Rin:** Inu… yo también te adoro… adoro a mi hermanito pequeño

InuYasha y Rin se abrazan tiernamente…

 **Kikyou:** (Feliz) Hijita… Sesshoumaru debe saber la verdad no crees?

Todos le cuentan a Kikyou lo que había pasado…

 **Kikyou:** Enserio paso eso?

 **Kagome:** Si

 **Kikyou:** Pero él debe saber la verdad

 _No sé si aún me recuerdas,_

 _Nos conocimos al tiempo_

 _Tú, el mar y el cielo_

 _Y quién me trajo a ti._

 _Abrazaste mis abrazos_

 _Vigilando aquel momento,_

 _Aunque fuera el primero,_

 _Y lo guardara para mí._

 **Rin:** (Seria) No tía… él no tiene por qué saber nada, yo sé que ustedes y el piensan lo peor de mi (Comenzando a llorar) el me jugo sucio… ustedes no saben cómo lo estoy odiando en este momento y… como me estoy odiando a mí misma por haberle creído, yo no sé por qué no les hice caso a ustedes cuando me decían que esto iba a pasar, que todas esas cosas que él me decía… son las mismas estupideces que dicen todos los hombres para hacer que una caiga… Miren nada más todo lo que tuvo que pasar para darme cuenta de todo esto… (Llorando) Fueron… los años más espantosos de toda mi vida… los más feos… les hubiera hecho caso a todos ustedes

La castaña se deja caer en el suelo, InuYasha se sienta junto a ella…

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola) Ya no importa ahora hermanita… ya paso

 **Rin:** (Alterada y llorando) Es que demonios tenía que haberme fijado en el! Andaba como loca por él, sufría por él, lloraba por el… andaba con la ilusión de… ser especial para él y que el lucharía conmigo por nuestro amor… (Riendo entre llanto) Y miren con lo que me salió… Se acostó con otra… fui una tonta al creerle eso de que yo era la primera mujer en su vida! Y al recordar eso… me dan ganas de darme de golpes en la pared para que se me quite lo tonta, lo estúpida, lo bruta!

 _Si pudiera volver a nacer_

 _Te vería cada día amanecer_

 _Sonriendo como cada vez,_

 _Como aquella vez._

 _Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_

 _Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._

 _Y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,_

 _Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

 **Miroku:** Y que ganaras haciendo eso?... ya paso y no lo puedes cambiar

 **Sango:** Rin… no crees que… pues… haya sido un mal entendido? Además los grandes amores tienen varias pruebas… como en las novelas que escribe Haku

 **Rin:** En todo este tiempo… me di cuenta de que nada es como en las novelas que escribe Haku… en la vida real… cada quien busca su acomodo… yo… me creí todo eso de que… el muchacho apuesto… se fija en la chica ingenua… y se muere de amor por ella… y va, la busca, la espera… y luchan por su amor… pero me di cuenta de que todo es una maldita mentira!

 _El día de la despedida_

 _En esta playa de mi vida_

 _Te hice una promesa_

 _Volverte a ver así._

 _Más de cincuenta veranos_

 _Hace hoy que no nos vemos_

 _Ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo_

 _Ni quien me trajo a ti._

 **Kagome:** Rin… pues son las historias que tiene que contar Haku

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Pues ya no las escribas Haku! No te das cuenta de que esas historias son malas para las estúpidas como yo?! Las que tenemos que sufrir en carne propia por cada sueño… por cada ilusión que una tiene… por que no cuentan una donde la estúpida protagonista se ilusiona, se entrega y después la mandan al demonio por otra?!... donde la protagonista piensa que… es bien fácil amar a un hombre… donde a pesar de haber visto lo que vio… no pierde la ilusión y la esperanza…

 **Kanna:** (Ilusionada) Y cómo termina… como termina esta historia Rin?

 **Rin:** (Con enojo) Como sea… esta historia… no tiene final feliz… jamás lo tendrá

Se dirige a una ventana y se pone a llorar amargamente, el celular de Rin suena, ve el celular y lo avienta, Hakudoshi lo levanta y contesta…

 **Hakudoshi:** Que demonios quieres Sesshoumaru?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No deseo hablar contigo… pásame a Rin

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso no es posible… ella no quiere hablar contigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te estoy diciendo que me la pases

 **Hakudoshi:** (Molesto) Mira Sesshoumaru… te exijo que dejes en paz a Rin te quedo claro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tu quien eres para pedirme eso?

 **Hakudoshi:** Muy pronto sabrás quien soy… adiós

* * *

Colgó el celular, Sesshoumaru también y aventó el teléfono de coraje…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Maldita Serenity… te odio… Dios… porque me haces esto?

 _Si pudiera volver a nacer_

 _Te vería cada día amanecer_

 _Sonriendo como cada vez,_

 _Como aquella vez._

 _Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_

 _Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._

 _Y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,_

 _Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

* * *

 **En la hacienda…**

 **Rin:** Inu… yo… yo no puedo regresar a esa casa… no quiero ver a Sesshoumaru… además… yo no soy una Taisho… me sentiría muy mal viviendo ahí

 **InuYasha:** Entonces a dónde iras?

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… regresa a su verdadero hogar… a mi lado

 **InuYasha:** Pero…

 **Kagome:** Amor… Rin no puede regresar a tu casa… además… Haku y ella han vividos separados… es hora de que estén juntos

 **Kanna:** Opino lo mismo… Rin… serás bienvenida en nuestra casa

 **Rin:** Muchas gracias

 **Miroku:** Que le diremos a sus padres?

 **Sango:** (Seria) La verdad… que Rin sabe toda la verdad

 **Kanna:** Y a Sesshoumaru?

 **InuYasha:** El no merece saber nada… yo sé cómo le haré para que mis padres no le digan nada a él… Haku… llévate lejos a mi hermana… lo más lejos que puedas

 **Hakudoshi:** Descuida… lo haré… me han ofrecido… ir a Londres ya que una editorial londinense se interesó por una de mis novelas y quieren que valla a publicar todas las que tengo

 **Kanna:** Es verdad… podemos llevarnos a Rin

En eso suena el teléfono de Rin…

 **Kagome:** Debe ser ese idiota

Hakudoshi mira el celular…

 **Hakudoshi:** No… no es el… es Saga

 **Rin:** Pásamelo

Rin se calmó y contesto…

 **Rin:** Diga?

 **Saga:** Hola pequeña… te tengo una propuesta

 **Rin:** Dígame de que se trata?

 **Saga:** Te gustaría comenzar tu carrera de cantante en Londres?

 **Rin:** En Londres?

 **Saga:** Si en Londres… que me dices… si o no?

Rin se quedó pasmada… no sabía que hacer… pero el dolor…

 **Rin:** Si… me voy a Londres… cuando nos vamos?

 **Saga:** Pasado mañana

 **Rin:** Me tendrá en el aeropuerto pasado mañana

 **Saga:** Te espero… cuídate

Colgó el teléfono y Rin colgó su celular…

 **Kikyou:** Que paso querida?

 **Rin:** Me iré a Londres con Kanna, con mi hermano y… con Saga

 **Todos:** Que?

 **Sango:** Por qué?

 **Rin:** Saga me propuso que mi carrera comienza en Londres… y he aceptado

 **InuYasha:** Es lo mejor… cuando te vas?

 **Rin:** Pasado mañana

 **Kagome:** Es muy pronto

 **Rin:** Así debe de ser… Inu… no regresare a casa por mis cosas… les juro que comienzo a odiar esa casa y hasta mis cosas que ni culpa tienen… no quiero cerca de mi nada que me lo recuerde

 **InuYasha:** Esta bien… pero…

 **Hakudoshi:** Descuida… yo le comprare todo lo que necesite

 **Sango:** Gracias Haku

Rin se acercó a sus amigos…

 **Rin:** Quiero agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mi… los quiero mucho… no los olvidare jamás

 **Kagome:** Amiga… cuídate mucho… échale ganas para ser una gran cantante

 **Sango:** Espero que vengas a darnos conciertos

 **Rin:** Lo haré amigas

 **Miroku:** Rin… cuídate mucho… no te dejes vencer y lucha por tus sueños

 **Rin:** Gracias Miroku… pórtate bien con Sango ehhh

 **Miroku:** Siempre lo hago

 **Rin:** Inu…

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) Rin… hermanita!

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Inu… cuídate mucho… sigue siendo un buen chico como siempre

 **InuYasha:** Te voy a extrañar mucho hermanita

 **Rin:** Y yo también

 **InuYasha:** Haku…cuídala mucho

 **Hakudoshi:** Lo haré Inu… ustedes tengan suerte con tus padres y tu hermano

 **InuYasha:** Esta vez… mi padre me escuchara

 **Kikyou:** Hijita… esta siempre será tu casa… puedes venir cuando quieras

 **Rin:** Gracias Tía… perdón… Señorita Kikyou

 **Kikyou:** Siempre seré tu Tía querida

* * *

Rin y Kikyou se abrazaron fuertemente. Después todos regresaron a sus casas, Kikyou los despidió llorando, el camino fue largo, InuYasha pasó a dejar a Hakudoshi, a Kanna y a Rin a la casa del primero, después dejo a su novia y a sus amigos en sus casas. Al terminar…

 **InuYasha:** Esta vez me escucharas padre…

* * *

Llego a su casa y entro a la mansión y fue a la habitación de sus padres…

 **InuYasha:** (Molesto) Como te atreviste a hacer eso padre?

 **InuTaisho:** De que hablas?

 **InuYasha:** No te hagas el que no sabes… como nos pudiste hacer esto a nosotros… tu familia!

 **InuTaisho:** De qué demonios estás hablando?

 **InuYasha:** De que Rin no es nuestra hermana y que no es tu hija!

Izayoi al escuchar eso se queda impactada…

 **Izayoi:** Que estás diciendo?

 **InuYasha:** Madre… Rin no es tu hija… ni de mi padre… ella es hija de los padres de Hakudoshi… nuestra verdadera hermana… ella… ella… ella esta muerta!

 **Izayoi:** Eso no es verdad!

 **InuYasha:** Si es verdad… díselo padre! Dile la verdad!

 **Izayoi:** Querido… dime la verdad… mi hija… mi pequeña Rin…

 **InuTaisho:** Es verdad… ella no es tu hija… ni mía… nuestra verdadera hija… murió el día que nació

 **Izayoi:** No… puede ser… todo este… tiempo… viví engañada… (Golpeando su pecho) porque lo hiciste?

InuTaisho: No tenía le valor de decirte que la hija que esperadas con tanta ilusión había muerto

 **Izayoi:** (Enojada y llorando) Era lo mejor… así… ni mi hijo… ni Rin estuvieran sufriendo por amarse!... Sess… mi hijo debe de saber la verdad

 **InuYasha:** No… Rin no desea que él lo sepa

 **Izayoi:** (Sorprendida) Pero el… y ella se aman

 **InuYasha:** Es que… Sesshoumaru…

Les contó a sus padres lo que había pasado…

 **InuTaisho:** Mi hijita

 **Izayoi:** (Decepcionada) Sesshoumaru… cómo pudiste?

 **InuYasha:** Rin… se ira a Londres… con su hermano… y no quiere que Sesshoumaru sepa nada

 **Izayoi:** Si así lo desea mi hija… así será

 **InuTaisho:** Es lo menos que podemos hacer

 **InuYasha:** Si… mi hermanita está destrozada… parece que está muerta en vida… me duele verla así… pobrecita

 **InuTaisho:** Fingiremos frente a Sesshoumaru… Dios… todo por mi culpa

 **Izayoi:** Hiciste mal… pero… veo que me amas mucho por eso lo hiciste… pero… ahora es momento de corregir el error no crees?

 **InuTaisho:** Si… tienen razón… me perdonas?

 **Izayoi:** Como no voy a perdonarte… te amo más que a nadie… y me hiciste muy feliz… claro que te perdono

* * *

InuTaisho e Izayoi se besaron y acordaron con InuYasha que no le dirían nada a Sesshoumaru, mientras en la casa de Hakudoshi…

 **Hakudoshi:** Esta será tu habitación…

 **Rin:** Gracias hermanito

 **Kanna:** Mañana iremos de compras… para que lleves ropa a Londres

 **Rin:** Si… gracias…

* * *

Kanna y Hakudoshi dejan sola a Rin. Se acerca a la ventana y la abre de par en par, mira a la luna y comienza a cantar…

 **Rin:**

 _Si_

 _Volverá a mentir, lo sé,_

 _Volverá a engañarme,_

 _Y yo caeré en su trampa,_

 _Dulce estafa que me encanta,_

 _Si,_

 _Volverá a disimular,_

 _Otra historia,_

 _Otro olor en su camisa,_

 _Que disfraza y falsifica._

 _Y lo sé,_

 _No puedo más lo sé,_

 _Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo yo me siento maniatada,_

 _Y tal vez,_

 _En un rincón tal vez,_

 _Era ceder y abandonar esta prisión que me encadena a él._

Recuerda el hermoso rostro de su amado… esa mirada seductora en la cual ella se reflejaba, esa sonrisa letal que la hacía ponerse de rodillas y ceder a lo que el deseara… si… le había dado el poder de dominarla como él quisiera… de matarla y revivirla al mismo tiempo…

 **Rin:** (Llorando y cantando)

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo evitarle,_

 _Como un imán el me aleja y me atrae,_

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme,_

 _Tu eres mi karma en tu cruz me clavaste._

 _En tu cruz me clavaste._

 _En tu cruz me clavaste._

 _Si,_

 _Atrapada estoy por él,_

 _Capturada en su pasión que me desvela en estas sabanas de seda,_

 _Una lucha de poder,_

 _Una guerra entre mi amor y mi paciencia y en el centro mi conciencia._

* * *

Hakudoshi oía a su hermana cantar…

 **Kanna:** Esta muy dolida

 **Hakudoshi:** Es normal… maldito Sesshoumaru… yo sabía que jugaría con ella… como lo odio al maldito

 **Kanna:** Cariño… no debes sentir eso… además… pasado mañana nos iremos a Londres y serás un famoso novelista y tu hermana una cantante muy famosa… comienza una nueva vida para todos, olvida el rencor sí?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Besándola) Si… está bien querida

* * *

 **Rin** seguía cantando en su habitación…

 **Rin:**

 _Y lo sé,_

 _No puedo más lo sé,_

 _Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo yo me siento maniatada,_

 _Y tal vez,_

 _En un rincón tal vez,_

 _Era ceder y abandonar esta prisión que me encadena a él._

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo evitarle,_

 _Como un imán el me aleja y me atrae,_

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme,_

 _Tu eres mi karma en tu cruz me clavaste._

La ciudad nocturna se veía viva, nada se detenía… solo ella sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, juraría que escucho su corazón romperse como si fuera de cristal… solo deseaba desaparecer… esconderse como la luna entre los nubarrones que anuncian una tormenta…

 **Rin:**

 _En tu cruz me clavaste._

 _En tu cruz me clavaste._

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo evitarle,_

 _Como un imán el me aleja y me atrae,_

 _Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme,_

 _Tu eres mi karma en tu cruz me clavaste._

Termino de cantar y se sentó en la barra del balcón de su ventana, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, miraba fijamente a la luna y parecía que en ella veía el rostro del hombre que ama con toda su alma, ella quería odiarlo… pero no puede… su amor es tan grande que no puede, de su boca salió algo que jamás pensó decir de alguien… mucho menos de él…

 **Rin:** (Con rencor y tristeza) Maldito Sesshoumaru

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **La decepción es una muy mala consejera, el orgullo en muchas ocasiones nos levanta... pero en otras nos hace perder lo mas valioso que tenemos... una decepción cierra los oídos y los ojos a lo evidente, dejando a alguien mas con un corazón roto... sin saber que no importa cuantas millas te alejes... siempre terminaras encontrándote con esa persona... pues como dice la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino... no importa cuanto se enrede o se tense... nunca se romperá. No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Me voy de tu vida**


	13. CAPITULO 12 ME VOY DE TU VIDA

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Rose - Anna Tsuchiya**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12.** **ME VOY DE TU VIDA.**

* * *

No durmió esa noche… se quedó en su balcón mirando la noche pasar y llorando en silencio…

 **Rin:** Maldito sea mi destino… pero ahora comenzare una nueva vida… en Londres… lejos de esta maldita ciudad… de su maldito recuerdo

Vio salir el sol, se cansó de tanto llorar, se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Esa hermosa mañana en la mansión Taisho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido y molesto) Como que Rin no llego a dormir?

 **InuTaisho:** Así es… y no llegara a dormir

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y lo permitirás?... permitirás que tu hija ande sepa Dios dónde?

 **Izayoi:** Rin ya está lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber lo que hace

 **InuYasha:** La tratas como si fuera una niña

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Ustedes no entienden nada!

Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación a encerrarse…

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) Como si le afectara al tonto que no esté aquí… si él fue quien la engaño

 **InuTaisho:** Me duele verlo así

 **Izayoi:** Esta está sufriendo mucho

 **InuYasha:** Porque él así lo quiso… se lo busco por andar de loco con Serenity

 **InuTaisho:** A mí me parece que hay gato encerrado… Sesshoumaru si se enamora es fiel… no sé por qué siento que… Serenity tuvo la culpa

 **Izayoi:** Pero… también el tubo culpa por permitirlo

* * *

La mañana transcurrió, Hakudoshi quería despertar a Rin, pero Kanna…

 **Kanna:** Querido… déjala dormir… la pobre no durmió en toda la noche… la escuche llorando

 **Hakudoshi:** Esta bien… le dejare dinero para que valla de compras para mañana

Hakudoshi le dejo dinero a un lado de su cama de Rin, le dio un beso en la frente y el salió a dar una vuelta con Kanna… Dieron las 2 de la tarde cuando Rin abrió los ojos…

 _Cuando estaba en la oscuridad,_

 _Me temblaban los labios,_

 _En una esquina de mi habitación lloraba._

 _Cuanto más luchaba; más me herían estas puñaladas,_

 _Esa promesa rota me dolía._

 **Rin:** Dios… dormí mucho

Miro por su ventana, la luz del sol le daba en su rostro y sentía algo cálido que recorría todo su ser y disipaba el dolor, se peinó y vio en la mesa de la lámpara dinero con una nota…

* * *

 ** _"Sabemos que quieres estar sola, te dejo dinero para que vallas de compras y te alistes para mañana, sé que nos ira muy bien y confió en que toda esa tristeza que sientes se disipara… te quiere mucho_**

 ** _Hakudoshi."_**

* * *

Tomo el dinero…

 **Rin:** Es verdad… no tengo por qué sentirme triste… mañana me iré a Londres a cumplir mi sueño de ser cantante… debo ir de compras (sonriendo) Comenzare a prepararme para ser una gran cantante.

 _Nadie puede salvarme,_

 _Dios, solo te pido una cosa,_

 _Detén este amor que me desgarra._

 _Necesito tu amor; soy una rosa deshecha,_

 _La tristeza de tu canción cae sobre de mí,_

 _Mi vida es solitaria y no tengo a donde ir,_

 _Necesito tu amor; soy una rosa deshecha,_

 _Oh nene ayúdame con este frio dolor,_

 _Con tus sonrisas, tus ojos,_

 _Y canta solo para mí,_

 _Quiero necesitar tu amor,_

 _Soy una rosa deshecha,_

 _Quiero necesitar tu amor._

Salió de la casa de Hakudoshi y comenzó a caminar como si el mundo no le importara nada, con unas ganas inmensas de sonreír y de no pensar en nada más.

* * *

Llego al centro comercial y comenzó a entrar a las tiendas, compraba zapatos, bolsas, vestidos de noche, jeans, blusas, tenis, accesorios, maquillajes…

 **Rin:** Creo que ya es todo

La chica mira una fuente de sodas…

 **Rin:** Se me antojo un helado

* * *

Entra a la fuente de sodas, se sienta en una mesa, un camarero la atiende y pide un helado de fresa cuando recuerda…

 **Rin:** Cuando… Sesshoumaru y yo nos tratábamos como hermanos… él fue por mí a la secundaria y venimos aquí para tomar un helado juntos… recuerdo las sonrisas y los buenos momentos

 _Cuando tú estabas aquí conmigo,_

 _Yo caminaba detrás de tu sombra,_

 _Corriendo descalza, detenme._

 _Cuanto más intentaba apartarme de él, más retorcido se hacia este amor,_

 _Bésame suavemente y con cariño,_

 _Nadie puede salvarme,_

 _Como una rosa congelada,_

 _Quiero que mis lágrimas descansen plácidamente._

Llego el helado de Rin y comenzó a comérselo pero... la nostalgia regreso…

 **Rin:** Me siento sola… siempre el… venia y me acompañaba a todos lados

A través del cristal de las ventanas tiene una visión pasada… como Sesshoumaru y ella siempre tomados de las manos andaban juntos en el centro comercial…

 **Rin:** Eso… jamás regresara

 _Necesito tu amor; como una rosa deshecha,_

 _La soledad en mi alma la marchita y la hace caer,_

 _Soy una niña pequeña sola y desmoralizada,_

 _Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa deshecha,_

 _Oh nene ayúdame con este frio dolor,_

 _Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,_

 _Y canta solo para mi._

Termino de comer su helado, pago y salió de la fuente de sodas…

 **Rin:** Debo aprender a estar sola… debo aprender a vivir sin el… sin su compañía… sin sus besos

Salió del centro comercial y comenzó a caminar, paso por un parque y se detuvo…

 **Rin:** La naturaleza me ayudara

* * *

Entro al parque, tenía árboles grandes y frondosos, el aire era puro y se sentó en una banca mirando a las personas pasar…

 **Rin:** Esto es fantástico… la vida es hermosa… no pudo amargarme… eso si… (Seriamente) nada de hombres Rin… pero… viviré mi vida feliz… solo con mi hermano y mis amigos

 _Quiero necesitar tu amor,_

 _Soy una rosa deshecha,_

 _Quiero necesitar tu amor._

Inevitablemente sus labios dejaron escapar…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru…

Ve al cielo e imagina el rostro de Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** No importa… no importa lo que me hayas hecho… aun… aun… te amo… te amo demasiado

* * *

Saca su celular y busca el número de Sesshoumaru al que comienza a llamar…

 _Nadie puede amarme,_

 _Nadie puede ayudarme,_

 _Soy una rosa deshecha._

Sesshoumaru escucha su celular sonar, lo busca como desesperado, pero no lo encuentra y con Rin…

* * *

 **Rin:** No me contestará… estará con Serenity

* * *

Cuelga su celular, ve un bote de basura y tira su celular. la castaña se va del parque a la casa de su hermano. Sesshoumaru encuentra por fin su celular y lo ve…

 **"Llamada perdida de Rin"**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin… mi amada Rin

Marca para regresarle la llamada, el celular de ella está sonando como loco en el bote de la basura, Sesshoumaru cuelga…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Maldición… Rin… donde estarás?... Rin… necesito verte

 _Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa deshecha,_

 _La tristeza de tu canción cae sobre de mí,_

 _Mi vida es solitaria y no tengo a donde ir,_

 _Necesito tu amor; soy una rosa deshecha,_

 _Oh nene ayúdame con este frio dolor,_

 _Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,_

 _Y canta solo para mí,_

 _Quiero necesitar tu amor,_

 _Era una rosa deshecha,_

 _Quiero necesitar tu amor._

Salió de su habitación, tomo las llaves de su automóvil y salió en el como loco a buscar a su amada.

* * *

Rin caminaba por las calles parecía fantasma cuando por fin llego a la casa de su hermano, vio que el auto de su hermano ya estaba en la entrada…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Ya llego

Entro a la casa…

 **Rin:** Ya regresé!

Kanna la recibió…

 **Kanna:** Que bien… lista para irnos?

 **Rin:** Si… ya estoy lista… compre lo necesario y compre una maleta

 **Kanna:** Pues acomodemos… porque hoy en la noche nos vamos

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Hoy?

 **Kanna:** Si… Saga llamo y dijo que hoy nos iríamos en la noche… así que ve a acomodar tus cosas

 **Rin:** Esta bien

Subió a su habitación y metió todo lo que había comprado a su maleta, dejo una muda de ropa afuera, ya que tomaría un baño, salió de bañarse, se vistió, se arregló y al terminar se sentó en su cama, ya eran las 8:00pm…

 **Hakudoshi:** Vámonos hermanita… el vuelo sale a las 9:00

 **Rin:** Si… está bien

 **Hakudoshi:** (Abrazándola) Sé que esto es muy duro para ti… pero… ahora estamos juntos… y cumpliremos nuestros sueños juntos como la familia que somos

 **Rin:** Con eso me conformo para ser feliz

 **Hakudoshi:** Hermanita

Abrazo a su hermana y después…

 **Hakudoshi:** Vámonos… o se nos hará tarde

 **Rin:** Si… vámonos

* * *

Hakudoshi saco la maleta de Rin de la habitación, Kanna, Rin y Hakudoshi salieron de su casa. Mientras en la casa de los Taisho…

 **Kagome:** (Tristemente) Hoy se van

 **InuYasha:** Pensé que se irían mañana

 **Sango:** No… hoy se van a las 9:00

 **Miroku:** Es una lástima… extrañare mucho a Haku y Rin

 **InuYasha:** (Afligido) Yo también… me duele separarme de ella

 **Kagome:** Pero tengan en cuenta que es lo mejor

 **Sango:** Es muy dañino para ella estar aquí… y necesita cambiar de aires

 **Miroku:** Además hará realidad uno de sus sueños

 **InuYasha:** Espero que Hakudoshi y Saga… la hagan feliz y la cuiden mucho

Sesshoumaru iba a bajar, pero vio a todos sentados en las escaleras hablando y decidió escuchar la conversación…

 **InuYasha:** Se ira lejos… mi hermana se ira lejos

 **Kagome:** Ese país es muy lejano

 **Sango:** Se ha de sentir horrible dejar nuestro hogar

 **Miroku:** Pues si… pero lo bueno es que se ira con Hakudoshi y con Saga

Sesshoumaru que escucho eso golpeo la pared…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Rin… Rin… porque te vas con ellos… tú eres mía… no lo permitiré

* * *

Hakudoshi y las chicas van en un taxi que los lleva al aeropuerto, Rin mira por la ventara por última vez Tokio.

* * *

 **En la mansión Taisho…**

 **Kagome:** Ya son 8:40

 **Sango:** Ya están por irse

 **Miroku:** A qué hora sale el vuelo?

 **Kagome:** A las 9:00

 **InuYasha:** Ahora sepa Dios hasta que día la volvamos a ver

Sesshoumaru al escuchar la salida de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú no te vas… no sin mi

Baja como loco las escaleras, todos lo ven...

 **InuYasha:** A dónde vas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A donde no te importa

Salió, se subió a su auto y se fue al aeropuerto.

* * *

En el Aeropuerto Rin y los demás llegaron y en la sala de espera vieron a Saga…

 **Saga:** Rin!

Escucho su nombre, volteo y vio a Saga…

 **Rin:** Ahí esta

Se acercaron a Saga…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Listos?

 **Rin:** Si… gracias por esta oportunidad

 **Saga:** Eres una gran artista… eso se nota… tus padres no vienen a despedirte?

 **Rin:** Yo no tengo padres… ellos murieron

 **Saga:** Como?

Hakudoshi le contó a Saga lo que había pasado…

 **Saga:** Así que eres hermana de Hakudoshi

 **Rin:** Si… soy una Haino

 **Saga:** Bueno… la familia de la que provienes es muy talentosa… Haku es un gran novelista y tú… serás una gran cantante

 **Kanna:** Yo también lo creo

 **Saga:** Es hora de abordar el avión

Saga le ofreció su brazo a Rin quien dudosamente lo tomo, esperaba que Sesshoumaru fuera a detenerla, pero… el jamás llego. Subieron al avión y este comenzó a despegar. Sesshoumaru llego al aeropuerto, la busco como loco, pero no la encontró, después por los cristales vio como un avión se iba…

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llegue tarde… Rin… mi Rin… se ha ido de mi lado y con ese par de estúpidos… pero te encontrare Rin… te juro que te encontrare

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **El destino muchas veces nos juega bromas demasiado pesadas, nos lleva por caminos en los cuales no sabemos como traspasar o siquiera como seguir caminando. El viento nos aleja o nos acerca... nada es seguro en esta vida... pero... hay algo con lo cual no se puede pelear... cuando estamos atados en el alma a una persona... la distancia nunca ha matado al amor... al amor verdadero... y solo el tiempo pone las cosas en su lugar... Sesshoumaru encontrara a Rin algún día?. No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! La Fiesta que nos** **reencontró**


	14. CAPITULO 13 LA FIESTA QUE NOS REENCONTR

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Fragmento de la canción Hielo y Fuego - Olga Tañon**

 **Fragmento de la canción Lonely in Gorgeous - Tommy February**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13.** **LA FIESTA QUE NOS** **REENCONTRÓ** **.**

* * *

Rin se fue a Londres, Sesshoumaru no llego a tiempo para detenerla y explicarle todo. Se quedó en el aeropuerto viendo como ella se marchaba de su lado.

Después de esa noche paso 1 año, Sesshoumaru odiaba a Serenity y no la quería cerca de él, se convirtió en uno de los mejores médicos del país, InuYasha, Kagome y los demás se graduaron de la carrera de programadores de sistemas.

* * *

 **En Londres...**

Hakudoshi se convirtió en un novelista muy exitoso, pero aun no terminaba una novela que tenia ya que él decía que aún faltaba algo, ya llevaba 10 novelas publicadas y eran de éxito mundial. Saga por su parte hizo de Rin una súper estrella de la música, tenía una voz que enamoraba a todos y les daba fuerza a las chicas para ser ellas mismas y luchar por sus sueños, ella también era muy famosa mundialmente. Saga poco a poco fue ganándose el corazón de Rin y son muy unidos… demasiado amigos; él quiere declararle sus sentimientos. Aunque Rin solo lo quería Saga esta consiente, pero él piensa que con el tiempo Rin lo amara como él la ama a ella.

Rin a pesar de ser una estrella que no había ido a dar un concierto en Japón y todos sus fans japoneses la adoraban y pedían que ella fuera a cantar a su tierra natal, ella acepto gustosa, aún no había fecha.

Un día en el estudio de grabación Rin grababa su 3er disco y cantaba una de sus composiciones…

 **Rin:**

 _Hay un sorbo de tus besos,_

 _En el vino que me embriaga,_

 _Hay un soplo de tu aliento,_

 _Cuando escucho tus palabras,_

 _Hay un poco de esperanza,_

 _Cuando dices que me amas,_

 _Pero se me quiebra el alma,_

 _Cuando sé que tú me engañas._

 _Hoy me llevas hasta el cielo,_

 _Al sentirme entre tus brazos,_

 _Y mañana hasta el infierno,_

 _Al saberte en otros labios,_

 _Tú me tomas y me dejas,_

 _Soy juguete de tu engaño,_

 _Pero sigo prisionera de este amor que me hace daño._

Saga la veía desde la ventana donde estaba la cabina…

 **Saga:** Eres toda una estrella

 **Trabajador:** La niña Rin es una fantástica cantante

 **Saga:** Eso es porque lo trae en la sangre… su talento es natural y eso no se encentra en estos días

 **Trabajador:** Es verdad señor

Saga miraba fascinado a su amada Rin, mientras que la chica cantaba con todo su corazón.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Japón…**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación escuchando música, había comprado todos los cd's originales de Rin y escuchaba la música de su amada, la canción con la que se hizo famosa…

 _A las doce corrí fuera,_

 _Pateando la puerta,_

 _Mis zapatillas de cristal se rompieron,_

 _Y mi vestido se rasgó._

 _Eso no te agrado cierto?_

 _Tu no me perseguirás,_

 _Mis lágrimas se desbordan y no puedo correr más._

 _Podrán ser celos… es doloroso_

Escuchaba diario los discos de su amada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu voz es muy hermosa… y sé que tu compones tus canciones… das en el clavo de mi sufrimiento… estoy seguro de que de sientes lo mismo que yo…

 _Sola en belleza,_

 _Noche de fiesta… estoy rompiendo mi corazón,_

 _Quiero que me encuentres ahora y me sostengas fuerte,_

 _La luz de los faros,_

 _Donde estas chico malo?_

 _Limpia mis lágrimas con el pañuelo del amor,_

 _No puedo ver nada._

Sesshoumaru le subió de volumen a su estéreo y comenzaba a pensar en su amada Rin. En ese instante algo se le vino a la mente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sé que algo paso… no les ha escrito a nuestros padres durante este año… y parece que ellos me ocultan algo… sé quién puede decirme la verdad… y ella está en la hacienda

Tomo una chaqueta y salió para la hacienda.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Londres…**

Rin termino de grabar su nuevo álbum…

 **Rin:** Listo… que te parece Saga?

 **Saga:** Me encanta… haces las cosas muy bien… y eres muy profesional… eso es muy bueno… y que crees?... pasado mañana nos vamos a Japón a tu primer concierto

 **Rin:** (Emocionada) Enserio?! Dios que emoción!

Pero en eso la emoción de Rin se fue…

 **Saga:** Estas dispuesta a regresar?

 **Rin:** Si… además… es mi país natal y gracias a mis fans que son de allá soy lo que soy… claro también gracias a ti

 **Saga:** Rin… y si lo ves?

Rin: Eso ya paso… además… ya no puede ser nada con el… lo único que nos podía tener atados… lo perdí… lo perdí porque me moría de tristeza… y eso le hizo daño… ahora no hay nada que nos una

 **Saga:** Eres fuerte y sé que pasaras todas las pruebas que vengan

 **Rin:** Lo se… (Abrazándolo) Gracias por todo Saga

 **Saga:** No es nada

Abraza fuertemente a Rin mientras que ella esta recargada en su pecho y sonríe tiernamente.

* * *

Sesshoumaru en Japón llego a la hacienda y vio a su tía dándole de comer a los canarios…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kikyou!

Volteo y miro a su sobrino, demacrado y sin expresión alguna en el rostro…

 **Kikyou:** Que haces aquí Sess?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Serio) Vengo a que me digas… que paso con Rin… porque se fue con Hakudoshi y con Saga… a donde se fueron?

 **Kikyou:** (Seria) Eso ya no es problema tuyo… es problema de ella y de Hakudoshi… así que… déjalos tranquilos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Supe que Rin… vino a verte antes de irse… como pasaron las cosas?... parece que mis padres me ocultan algo

 **Kikyou:** Pregúntales a ellos

Se metió a la sala de la casa, Sesshoumaru la siguió y se quedaron parados…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya se los pregunté, pero no me dicen nada… Kikyou ella te hacia caso a ti… porque permitiste que se fuera con Hakudoshi y con Saga sola?

 **Kikyou:** Ahora me echaras la culpa a mí? El único que tiene la culpa de todo esto eres tú

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y yo por qué?

 **Kikyou:** Y tú por qué?... siéntate Sesshoumaru… siéntate… vamos a hablar

Sesshoumaru y ella se sentaron en la sala…

 **Kikyou:** Yo le prometí a Rin que jamás te dirá nada… pero lo haré para ver si te remuerde la conciencia… claro… si es que tienes conciencia

Sesshoumaru escuchaba atentamente…

 **Kikyou:** Mi pequeña… ella estaba muy enamorada de ti… y tú lo sabias… ella jamás había tenido ninguna experiencia con los hombres… tú lo sabias… por eso te gusto para enamorarla, ella era ajena a esas cosas, no sabía la clase de artimañas que utilizan los hombres para jugar con las mujeres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No fueron artimañas… yo la amaba y la amo como no tienes idea…

 **Kikyou:** Si como no… jamás la vi tan feliz… tú hiciste de todo para que la muy ingenua cayera en tu trampa… claro tienes todo lo que deslumbra a una muchachita ingenua como Rin… la embaucaste con el cuento de que ella era la primera y única mujer en tu vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo es y lo será

 **Kikyou:** Ella se entregó a ti no es verdad?... conseguiste lo que querías de ella, luego la mandaste al demonio y la cambiaste por otra mujer

 **Sesshoumaru:** No fue así como pasaron las cosas… todo tiene una explicación

 **Kikyou:** Déjame terminar… Rin vino aquí llorando y casi muriéndose porque te había visto con otra… ella vino aquí con tu hermano y sus amigos… nos dijo que estaba dolida… que nos hubiera hecho caso a todos… Kagome, Sango, Miroku y los demás le decían que tu… solo jugarías con ella… así como lo hiciste… pero… cuando iba a escuchar los consejos que le daban la muchacha… estaba tan enamorada de ti que no ponía atención a lo que le decían… y aquí viene lo peor de todo… Que es Rin para ti?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella es mi hermana… pero yo la amo

 **Kikyou:** Sabias que… Rin no es tu hermana

Sesshoumaru: (Sorprendido) Que? Que estás diciendo?

 **Kikyou:** Lo que oyes… Rin no es tu hermana… ella no es hija de tus padres

Kikyou le contó lo que había hecho InuTaisho…

 **Kikyou:** Eso fue lo que paso

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aliviado) Ella no es mi hermana… gracias a Dios

 **Kikyou:** Pero eso no es todo… dos meses después de que se fueron recibí la llamada de su verdadero hermano… de Hakudoshi

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Emocionado) Y que te dijo? Como esta?

 **Kikyou:** (A punto de llorar) Mi Rin… estuvo hospitalizada… se me puso muy mal… yo creo que por que estaba muy triste y porque estaba sin ti…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que le ocurrió?

 **Kikyou:** (Aguantándose las ganas de llorar) Mi Rin… fue hospitalizada porque… ella… pues… ella se fue esperando un hijo tuyo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Y el niño?… como está el niño?

 **Kikyou:** Rin… perdió al niño… lo perdió por que estaba muy triste y siempre en depresión

Sesshoumaru sintió que su ser se moría de tristeza y de coraje…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kikyou… yo jamás le fui infiel a Rin… jamás la traicionaría… lo que paso ese día… Serenity me llevo a mi casa… y se desnudó frente a mí… pero yo jamás hice algo con ella, es verdad que cuando Rin nos vio ella esta desnuda sobre mí y que yo no tenía camisa… pero no hice nada con Serenity… jamás he estado con ella… y… (Sonrojado) te diré un secreto que tengo tía… yo no podía hacer el amor con nadie… no podía tener sexo con nadie… por eso jamás había estado con ninguna mujer… pero… Rin… (Sonriendo) con Rin fue con la única que pude hacer el amor… es la única mujer con la que podré hacer el amor siempre… es la única que me despierta el deseo de amar… ella es la única con la que puedo consumar las relaciones sexuales

 **Kikyou:** (Ansiosa) Júrame que me estás diciendo la verdad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te lo juro Tía… te lo juro

 **Kikyou:** Mis niños… como ha sufrido durante todo este año… me duele tanto verlos así… Sess… debes buscarla y decirle la verdad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tía… donde esta?

 **Kikyou:** Ella está en Londres

 **Sesshoumaru:** En Londres?

 **Kikyou:** Si ella está allá

Sesshoumaru iba a salir cuando en el radio…

* * *

 **Radio:** Una magnifica noticia para todos los jóvenes japoneses y para los que escuchan la música de la gran cantante Rin Haino… la chica mas famosa de todo Japón y Europa vendrá a su tierra natal a dar un concierto! Ella vendrá pasado mañana a Japón y le harán una fiesta en el Hotel Sengoku y al día siguiente dará un concierto en el Domo Tokio!

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tendré que ir a buscarla… ella regresara

 **Kikyou:** Como le harás para verla?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Olvidas que soy el mejor médico del país… en esa fiesta estarán las personas más famosas y estoy seguro de que para este momento… en mi casa ya hay una invitación para mi

 **Kikyou:** Te deseo muy buena serte hijo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias Tía… me voy

 **Kikyou:** Ve hijo… salúdamela de mi parte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo haré tía

Se fue de la hacienda…

 **Kikyou:** Hijita… ambos han sufrido… espero lo escuches y le des otra oportunidad ya que él también la ha pasado muy mal

Sesshoumaru iba en su auto rumbo a su casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien Sesshoumaru… es la única oportunidad de recuperarla… así que hazlo muy bien… tu puedes… Rin estará a tu lado de nuevo… solo espero que el cielo me ayude

* * *

 **Mientras en Londres…**

Rin llego del estudio de grabación a su casa en Londres….

 **Rin:** Ya llegue!

Kanna y Hakudoshi salieron a recibirla…

 **Hakudoshi:** Como te fue hermanita?

 **Rin:** Muy bien… ya está el siguiente álbum grabado

 **Kanna:** Me alegro mucho por ti

 **Rin:** Y como esta mi sobrinito?

 **Kanna:** Crece cada día más y más… lo bueno que solo faltan tres meses para que nazca

 **Hakudoshi:** Lista para regresar a Japón?

 **Rin:** Si… más que lista

 **Hakudoshi:** Hoy no saldrás con Saga?

 **Rin:** No… me siento muy cansada

 **Kanna:** Porque no le haces caso… es muy buen muchacho

 **Rin:** No cuñada… no puedo… desde lo que me paso con Sesshoumaru… yo quede vacunada contra los hombres

 **Hakudoshi:** No seas así… dale por lo menos una sola oportunidad

 **Rin:** No puedo… no puedo jugar con el corazón de Saga… él ha sido muy bueno conmigo… no puedo hacerle eso… además…

Miro su muñeca izquierda en ella tenía el reloj que Sesshoumaru le había regalado y debajo de él… la marca de algo que había intentado hacer…

 **Rin:** Como puedo fingir que siento amor por el… cuando… al único que amo y amare es a… Sesshoumaru

Tomo su mano izquierda y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de dolor…

* * *

Hakudoshi y Kanna miraban a Rin muy desanimada. Mientras tanto en Japón Sesshoumaru llego a su casa y un sirviente…

 **Sirviente:** Sr.

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dime

Sirviente: (Dándole un sobre) Le llego esto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándolo) Gracias

El sirviente se fue y Sesshoumaru abrió el sobre y sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sabía… Rin… te voy a ver muy pronto

* * *

Llego el día de la partida de Rin para Japón al llegar la chica fue recibida por los periodistas que la entrevistaban a ella a Saga y a Hakudoshi. Llegaron a su casa se cambiaron porque esa misma noche seria la fiesta en honor a Rin y Hakudoshi por ser tan exitosos mundialmente, Hakudoshi y Saga iban vestidos de smoking color negro, Kanna se puso un vestido hasta debajo de la rodilla ya que la chica tenía 6 meses de embarazo, llevaba zapatillas con tacón bajo y estaba peinada de un chongo entero con unos mechones en el rostro. Rin por su parte estaba vestida con un vestido largo color azul marino, era escotado de la parte de arriba sin mangas y ligeramente esponjado, estaba peinada de una coleta entera y sus ondas de su cabello la hacían lucir espectacular.

* * *

Los 4 salieron de la casa y se fueron al hotel Sengoku, Sesshoumaru ya había llegado al hotel y esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… muy pronto estarás a mi lado de nuevo

Rin y los demás llegaron al Hotel Sengoku, Kanna iba del brazo de Hakudoshi mientras que Rin iba del brazo de Saga… Todos los reporteros se acercaron a ellos y los ovacionaban, después de un mar de preguntas por fin entraron al salón del hotel. Sesshoumaru la vio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es igual de hermosa que hace un año… Rin… mi amada Rin

Rin iba del brazo de Saga, saludaba a todos, se fue a sentar a la mesa de honor y en eso… Sesshoumaru muy seguro de lo que hacía y con toda la intención de recuperar a su amada se acerca dónde estaba Rin, la chica lo vio acercarse a ella.

Al verlo se quedó helada, no sabía qué hacer, lo miraba fijamente dentro de ella sentía que se caía a un hoyo profundo… pero también… sentía que su corazón saltaba de emoción, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y de besarlo… Sesshoumaru la veía amorosa y apasionadamente cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seductoramente) Buenas noches Señorita Haino

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **La vida siempre da vueltas, el mundo es redondo y siempre que lo recorres llegas al mismo punto de partida... regresas a donde pertenece tu corazón, a lado de la persona que amas... y cuando hay una oportunidad en el amor es mejor aprovecharla que dejarla pasar y no saber que sucede o que pasara... Sera que Sesshoumaru y Rin tienen una oportunidad mas? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! ¿Porque no puedo acabar con este amor y esta pasión?**


	15. CAPITULO 14 ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO ACABAR CO

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Desde el puerto - La Oreja de Van Gogh**

 **Kiss From a Rose - Seal**

 **Hielo y Fuego - Olga Tañon**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14.** **¿POR QUE NO PUEDO ACABAR CON ESTE AMOR Y ESTA** **PASIÓN** **?**

* * *

Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches Señorita Haino

 **Rin:** (Seriamente) Buenas Noches Dr. Taisho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?

 **Rin:** (Seriamente) Sobre que quiere hablarme?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso se lo tengo que decir a solas Señorita

 **Rin:** No puedo… así que si me disculpa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Insisto Señorita

 **Rin:** Muy bien… después de la ceremonia y de la cena… hablare con usted Dr. Taisho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espero cumpla su promesa Señorita

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo fríamente) Yo si cumplo con lo que prometo Dr. Taisho

Sesshoumaru se fue a sentar a su mesa y dio comienzo la ceremonia, el emperador de Japón le dio un reconocimiento a Hakudoshi y Rin por poner el nombre del país en alto por sus talentos…

 **Emperador:** Me enorgullece que estos jóvenes talentosos… sean el orgullo de toda una nación y más… porque yo conocí a sus padres de ambos y sé que ellos vienen de una familia de grande artistas en el área de la escultura, la música, la literatura… los Haino es una familia de artistas y ahora… estos jóvenes… Hakudoshi Haino nos ha enorgullecido al ser un novelista muy famoso y… la pequeña Rin Haino… por ser la cantante más famosa del país… ambos triunfaron en Europa y ahora… nos deleitaran con su presencia en su país natal para mostrarnos sus talentos… los felicito chicos

Todos aplaudían por Hakudoshi y por Rin… los chicos subieron al escenario por sus reconocimientos, los recibieron…

 **Hakudoshi:** Gracias a ustedes que leen mis novelas y que escuchan la música de mi hermana… somos lo que somos… esto es por nuestros padres… por mi esposa y por mi futuro hijo

 **Rin:** Yo… le agradezco a Dios… a mi hermano… a mi productor y mi mejor amigo… a mis amigos que desde hace un año deje aquí en Japón… Sango, Kagome, InuYasha y Sango… también… a mis padres… que aunque no son mis padres de sangre… desde aquí… cuando yo estaba en Londres… me mandaban su apoyo y su amor… me refiero a InuTaisho y a Izayoi… a mi tía Kikyou… gracias a todos ellos ahora soy lo que soy… y también… agradezco a una persona… que… a pesar de que… bueno… es mi inspiración para escribir y para cantar

Todos aplaudieron y Sesshoumaru miraba con mucha nostalgia a su amada Rin… y lo que en si ella había querido decir… es que todas las canciones que ella escribía… eran dedicadas a Sesshoumaru

 **Emperador:** Rin… antes de comenzar a cenar… podrías cantarnos una canción?

 **Rin:** Claro que si

El emperador y Hakudoshi bajaron del escenario y Rin se quedó en el…

 **Rin:** Esta canción nació a las 4 de la mañana una noche que no podía dormir y salí al puerto de Southamton… era mi primer mes en Londres… y estaba muy deprimida, la única manera de sacar mi dolor era esta… supongo la conocen… espero les guste y cantemos juntos!

Comenzó a sonar la canción, tomo el micrófono y como siempre dándole vida a su canción y con toda su alma comenzó a cantar…

 **Rin:**

 _Desde el puerto he visto amanecer_

 _Con tu ausencia sentada junto a mí._

 _Me ha invitado a no dejar atrás_

 _El capricho de verte sonreír._

 _Y cada minuto_

 _Espera su turno,_

 _Se escapa, se pierde,_

 _Se une al mar._

 _Sobre el agua se dibuja una historia ya dormida,_

 _En silencio escucho el verso de tu despedida._

Todos cantaban con Rin, ya que sus canciones eran muy famosas, al cantar de sus ojos salía cálidas lágrimas, todos estaban fascinados por la manera de cantar y de sentir las canciones. Sesshoumaru miraba dulcemente a Rin y cantaba con ella en voz baja, él se sabía de memoria todas las canciones, Rin se dio cuanta y dio una leve sonrisa, pero en su corazón sentía una gran nostalgia.

 **Rin:**

 _Es tu ausencia mi amiga en soledad,_

 _Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti._

 _Tiemblo, descanso, ahora escucho su voz._

 _Me miro en sus ojos, me llevan a dormir._

 _Y cada minuto_

 _Espera su turno,_

 _Se escapa, se pierde,_

 _Se une al mar._

 _Sobre el agua se dibuja una historia ya dormida,_

 _En silencio escucho el verso de tu despedida._

 _Quisiera tenerte aquí un segundo,_

 _Decirte que el mundo no tiene luz._

 _Sobre el agua se dibuja una historia ya dormida,_

 _En silencio escucho el verso de tu despedida._

Termino de cantar, todos se pusieron de pie, la chica los veía muy emocionada como todos los invitados le aplaudían y estaban de pie, vio a Sesshoumaru que le aplaudía y le dijo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te amo

La chica se bajó del escenario y se sentó en la mesa de honor, donde Saga la abrazo…

 **Saga:** Felicidades querida… todos te apoyan

 **Rin:** Si… gracias a ti... y a... (Mirando a Sesshoumaru)

 **Hakudoshi:** Cenemos hermana

 **Rin:** Si

Todos comenzaron a cenar, la cual estuvo muy animada, Sesshoumaru desde su mesa miraba a Rin, quien sentía las ardientes miradas y se ponía nerviosa. Al terminar la cena comenzó el baile… Sesshoumaru tenía la intención de sacar a bailar a Rin pero Saga le gano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Maldición… pero ya me tocara a mi

Acabo la pieza Rin y Saga regresaron a su lugar, comenzó a sonar una canción…

 _Había una solitaria torre gris en el mar,_

 _Tú, te convertiste en la luz de mi lado oscuro,_

 _El amor continua, una droga que es lo máximo y no la píldora,_

 _Pero ¿Sabias que cuando nieva mis ojos llegan a ser mas grandes?_

 _Y la luz que irradian no se pueden ver_

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y le expido su mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Señorita Haino… me permite esta pieza?

Lo miraba nerviosa…

 **Rin:** No

Sesshoumaru la jalo del brazo atrayéndola hacia él, se la llevo a la pista, pero después se le ocurrió otra idea y se la llevo a un balcón, Saga iba tras Rin…

 **Saga:** Rin!

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin desaparecieron entre las personas, Saga no supo a donde fueron, Sesshoumaru llevo a Rin lejos de los demás y comenzaron a conversar…

 _Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo,_

 _Oh, entre más consigo de ti más extraño se siente,_

 _Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo,_

 _Una luz llega a la penumbra del campo._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… porque no me dijiste como estuvieron las cosas?

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Eso ya no importa… lo que paso, paso

Comenzaba a irse del lugar cuando Sesshoumaru la toma de los brazos y la voltea a su dirección

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si importa

 **Rin:** (Soltándose) Ya déjeme en paz!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que no entiendes que todo este tiempo me he estado muriendo de amor por ti?

 **Rin:** (Irónicamente) Si como no

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te lo juro que así ha sido

 **Rin:** Vallase con su novia… no se meta conmigo!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cual novia?… tu eres la única mujer en mi vida y en mi corazón Rin te lo juro!

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Mire Dr. Taisho… usted ya no esta hablando con la misma imbécil de hace un año, la que se creyó el cuento de que usted la amaba y de que era la única mujer en su vida, lárguese y déjeme en paz!

 _Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte, tanto que puede decir,_

 _Sigues siendo mi poder, mi placer, mi dolor,_

 _Nena, para mi eres como una creciente adicción que no se puede negar,_

 _¿No me dirás que es sano nena?_

 _Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes?_

 _Y luz que irradian no se puede ver._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y has sido la única mujer en mi vida

 **Rin:** Deje de decir estupideces porque sabe usted que no es verdad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es la verdad… el día que me viste con Serenity no hice nada con ella!

 **Rin:** Claro… entonces yo estaba loca?... lo vi sin camisa y ella esta desnuda sobre usted!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… eso es verdad… pero… no pasó nada entre ella y yo… yo no puedo estar con alguien que no seas tú

 **Rin:** Mire… deje de decir tantas mentiras… que no le da vergüenza?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… porque no me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo mío?

Al escuchar eso sintió un gran pesar…

 **Rin:** Eso ya paso… ya no tiene importancia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si la tiene! Era nuestro hijo!

 **Rin:** Cállate! No digas eso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?

 **Rin:** Cuando escribí la canción que cante

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… yo

 _Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo,_

 _Oh, entre más consigo de ti más extraño se siente,_

 _Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo,_

 _Una luz llega a la penumbra del campo._

Sesshoumaru abraza fuertemente a Rin…

 **Rin:** Suéltame!

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no puedo… Rin… no sabes que este año ha sido el más feo de toda mi vida… el más espantoso

 **Rin:** Así lo quiso usted

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… yo no lo quise así… Rin… créeme… yo te amo… no me dejes viviendo en este infierno

 **Rin:** Y usted cree que yo he estado muy feliz?... este año me ha dejado muy marcada… no te tuve a mi lado! Perdí a mi hijo! Cree que he sido muy feliz?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo sé que no… y precisamente por eso… debemos estar juntos!

 **Rin:** Eso ya no se puede… ya no se puede

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… yo sé que tu no me has olvidado

 **Rin:** No se crea todo lo que le dice su corazón… son cuentos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te demostrare que no es verdad

 _He sido besado por una rosa en el campo,_

 _He sido besado por una rosa en el campo,_

 _Y si tuviera que caer, ¿Todo acabaría?_

 _He sido besado por una rosa en el campo._

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar a Rin intensamente, Rin lo aleja y le da un par de bofetadas

 **Rin:** No vuelva hacerme eso… por que le ira peor

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando de nuevo a Rin) No me importa todas las bofetadas que me des… te demostrare que aún me amas

La vuelve a besar, Rin quería alejarlo de nuevo pero no pudo y lo abrazo ella también fuertemente y lo besaba tiernamente, Sesshoumaru la recargo en un pilar y la besaba apasionadamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te necesito… no sabes la de días y noches que llore tu ausencia

 **Rin:** (Agitada) No… ya no siga por favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo parar… lo siento

 **Rin:** (Apasionadamente) Se lo pido

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar más intensamente a Rin, ella comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Sesshoumaru como antes, él deslizo su boca hasta el cuello de ella, subió sus manos al busto de Rin y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, besaba sus labios, Rin trataba de quitar las manos de Sesshoumaru pero no pudo, ella comenzó a ceder a las caricias de él, besaba el cuello de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos

 **Rin:** A donde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A donde nadie pueda molestar y pueda hacerte mía de nuevo

Rin comenzaba a ceder pero…

 _Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte, tanto que puede decir,_

 _Sigues siendo mi poder, mi placer, mi dolor,_

 _Nena, para mi eres como una creciente adicción que no se puede negar,_

 _¿No me dirás que es sano nena?_

 _Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes?_

 _Y luz que irradian no se puede ver._

 **Rin:** No… lo siento, pero no puedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por qué? Por el idiota de Saga?

 **Rin:** No… no lo hago por nadie… lo hago por mi misma… por mi dignidad… yo no soy la prostituta de nadie Dr. Taisho!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no te estoy tratando de esa manera… yo te amo

 **Rin:** Lo siento… pero… no le creo!

Rin se metió corriendo al salón Sesshoumaru la vio marcharse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora no me crees, pero… me encargare de mostrarte que es verdad y de ganarme tu corazón de nuevo

* * *

Rin llego al salón y vio a Saga…

 **Rin:** Saga!

 **Saga:** (Abrazándola) Que paso?

 **Rin:** Saga… tengo miedo

 **Saga:** Estas bien?... quieres que nos vallamos?

 **Rin:** Si…

La gente pidió que Rin cantara de nuevo, la chica miro a Saga…

 **Saga:** Si quieres cancelo

 **Rin:** No… iré a cantar

Subió al escenario, tomó el micrófono…

 **Rin:** Este será mi nuevo sencillo… espero les agrade

Comenzó una música movida, Sesshoumaru entro al salón y vio a Rin que comenzaría a cantar, se movía de manera sensual cuando empezó la canción…

 **Rin:**

 _Hay un sorbo de tus besos,_

 _En el vino que me embriaga,_

 _Hay un soplo de tu aliento,_

 _Cuando escucho tus palabras,_

 _Hay un poco de esperanza,_

 _Cuando dices que me amas,_

 _Pero se me quiebra el alma,_

 _Cuando sé que tú me engañas._

 _Hoy me llevas hasta el cielo,_

 _Al sentirme entre tus brazos,_

 _Y mañana hasta el infierno,_

 _Al saberte en otros labios,_

 _Tú me tomas y me dejas,_

 _Soy juguete de tu engaño,_

 _Pero sigo prisionera de este amor que me hace daño._

 _Son largas las noches sin ti,_

 _Son tristes los días sin ti,_

 _No encuentro la calma sin ti,_

 _Toda esa agonía sin ti,_

 _Hoy me entregas tu calor,_

 _Después tu engaño,_

 _Soy esclava de este amor,_

 _Que me hace daño._

 _Eres bálsamo y herida,_

 _Eres parte de mi vida,_

 _Eres brazas en el fuego,_

 _Fuego témpano de hielo,_

 _Este amor es un veneno,_

 _Que desata mi locura,_

 _Hoy es un amor tan tierno,_

 _Y mañana es amargura._

 _Son largas las noches sin ti,_

 _Son tristes los días sin ti,_

 _No encuentro la calma sin ti,_

 _Toda esa agonía sin ti,_

 _Hoy me entregas tu calor,_

 _Después tu engaño,_

 _Soy esclava de este amor,_

 _Que me hace daño._

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **El amor al igual que el desamor... no se pueden ocultar y por mas que nuestras bocas escupan maldiciones, nuestras almas colman de bendiciones a nuestro amor... la distancia nunca es un impedimento para el amor cuando es verdadero y los errores pasados se olvidan y transforman al amor en uno mas fuerte que antes... El orgullo pronto cederá... y el amor... vuelve a nacer poco a poco... Rin y Sesshoumaru estarán juntos de nuevo? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Concierto para ti... Mi único y Gran amor!**


	16. CAPITULO 15 CONCIERTO PARA TI… MI ÚNICO

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Ai Iro Otome - Asada Youko**

 **Guardian de mi corazón - Annette Moreno**

 **Beautiful world - Utada Hikaru**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15.** **CONCIERTO PARA TI… MI** **ÚNICO** **Y GRAN AMOR.**

* * *

Rin termino de cantar; la gente le aplaudía y la aclamaban Sesshoumaru la veía fijamente desde un rincón ella sentía la mirada y comenzó a sentir muchas emociones en su ser, amor, tristeza, frustración, dolor, deseo… la combinación de esas emociones fueron mortales para ella, en eso se siente muy mal y cae desmayada en pleno escenario…

 **Saga:** Rin!

 **Hakudoshi:** Hermanita!

 **Kanna:** Dios mío

Rin estaba en el escenario desmayada, Saga y Hakudoshi subieron corriendo, Sesshoumaru quería correr a verla, pero la gente se aglomero y no lo dejaban pasar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjenme pasar!

* * *

Saga estaba abrazando a Rin…

 **Saga:** Rin… Rin… reacciona

 **Hakudoshi:** Un médico!

 **Emperador:** En esta fiesta está presente el mejor del país Sesshoumaru Taisho

Saga y Hakudoshi se miraron fijamente, la gente dejo pasar por fin a Sesshoumaru, llego al escenario y tomo el pulso de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien solo esta desmayada… además está muy pálida… necesita descansar

 **Hakudoshi:** Esta bien… gracias

Saga tomo entre sus brazos a Rin…

 **Saga:** (Fríamente) Si quieres que ella descanse… no te le acerques Sesshoumaru

Saga se llevó a Rin entre sus brazos los reporteros preguntaban el motivo del desmayo, Hakudoshi les respondió que por que su hermana estaba muy agotada por tanto trabajo. Hakudoshi y Kanna siguieron a Saga que se llevaba a Rin y se fueron de la fiesta.

Sesshoumaru miro como Saga se llevaba a su amada Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… necesito aclarar todo contigo… necesito estar a tu lado… solo te amo a ti (apretando su puño) Saga… no permitiré que me alejes de Rin

También decidió irse de la fiesta, Saga y los demás llegaron a la casa de los Haino y llevo a Rin a su habitación; al llegar la acostó en su cama, Saga le acaricio el rostro, lentamente se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Rin.

* * *

Ella comenzó a reaccionar, sintió un cálido beso, lentamente abría sus ojos, su corazón tenía la esperanza de ver al hombre de su vida, pero en vez de encontrar unas pupilas doradas… encontró un par de ojos azules que la miraban tiernamente…

 **Saga:** (Tiernamente) Reaccionaste… como la bella durmiente

 **Rin:** Que… que me paso?

 **Saga:** Solo te desmayaste… te afecto verlo verdad?

Rin se levantó y abrazo a Saga…

 **Rin:** Saga… te lo pido… ayúdame… ayúdame

 **Saga:** (Abrazándola) Yo te ayudo en todo lo que quieras

 **Rin:** Saga… ayúdame al olvidarlo… a sacarlo de mi corazón, de mi alma, de mi piel

 **Saga:** Rin… te aseguro que… te ayudare a olvidarlo… no volverás a llorar jamás

Rin y Saga se besaron tiernamente, Saga se comenzó a dejarse llevar, esa mujer lo tenía loco y acostó a Rin en la cama, ella lo abrazaba y lo besaba, Saga comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Rin y la boca de él ya no estaba en los labios de Rin… se coló a su cuello, ella cerraba los ojos, quería dejar de pensar en Sesshoumaru pero era inútil, no podía dejar de pensar en él, Saga sintió que ya no se controlaría más y se apartó de ella…

 **Rin:** Saga…

 **Saga:** Discúlpame… pero… así no quiero estar contigo… yo… yo… quiero que esto se dé… y que lo hagamos por amor

 **Rin:** Estoy de acuerdo… gracias por respetarme y por… quererme

 **Saga:** (Tomando la mano de Rin) No solo te quiero (Besando la mano de Rin) Te amo mucho

Rin lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente…

 **Saga:** Me voy… mañana es el concierto… estas segura de estar bien para mañana?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… además… se los debo a mis fans

 **Saga:** Muy bien… descansa y cuídate mucho

 **Rin:** Lo haré

Saga le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios a la chica y se fue de la casa de los Haino, Rin se levantó de su cama y se miró en el espejo de su habitación…

 **Rin:** Por qué?... por qué no puedo amar a Saga… el me ama a mi… y yo… yo… amo al idiota de Sesshoumaru

Recordó los besos y las caricias que Sesshoumaru le había dado en la fiesta, en el balcón, la chica cerró sus ojos y tocaba sus labios, sentía las manos de Sesshoumaru en su cuerpo, pero a la mente se le vino el rostro de Saga…

 **Rin:** En qué demonios estoy pensando

Se quitó el vestido, se desmaquillo, se despeino, se puso su pijama, se cepillo el cabello y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Hakudoshi y Kanna estaban en su habitación…

 **Kanna:** Fue una fiesta muy hermosa no crees?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… pero…

 **Kanna:** Que pasa querido?

 **Hakudoshi:** Amor… no sé si fue buena idea regresar a Japón

 **Kanna:** Porque lo dudas?

 **Hakudoshi:** Por Rin… viste que ella se desmayó y me imagino la razón… Sesshoumaru…

 **Kanna:** Querido… ya ha pasado un año… fue muy doloroso para ella, pero… es hora de que enfrente a Sesshoumaru y a todo lo que ella le tenga miedo

 **Hakudoshi:** Pero…

 **Kanna:** Haku… no tengas miedo… Rin no es débil… y te aseguro que saldrá muy bien de todo esto

Kanna abrazo a Hakudoshi, él también la abrazo, pero aún seguía preocupado por su hermana menor.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión Taisho InuYasha hablaba por teléfono con Kagome…

 **InuYasha:** Ya tengo las entradas para mañana

 **Kagome:** Esto es realmente emocionante… mañana veremos de nuevo a Rin… pero como cantante… al terminar el concierto la invitaremos a tomar algo

 **InuYasha:** Sé que aceptara

 **Kagome:** Mañana hay que celebrar en grande su regreso

 **InuYasha:** Paso por ustedes mañana a las 6 de la tarde

 **Kagome:** Esta bien te espero

InuYasha y Kagome colgaron sus teléfonos y se durmieron. La mañana siguiente para Rin fue un día muy importante ya que daría su primer concierto en el Domo Tokio, se acomodaban los aparatos de sonido, el escenario, ella estaba en su camerino viendo como estaría vestida para ese gran espectáculo.

* * *

Llego la hora del espectáculo, la fila de fans estaban formados a las afueras del domo, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, InuTaisho, Izayoi y Kikyou estaban entre la gente formados…

 **Izayoi:** Esta lleno… esto es emocionante

InuTaisho: Rin es muy famosa… se lo ha ganado a pulso

 **Kikyou:** No saben la emoción que tengo porque veré a mi pequeña de nuevo… pero como una gran cantante

 **InuYasha:** Todos estamos emocionados

 **Miroku:** La famosa Rin Haino es nuestra amiga!

Saga se les acerca…

 **Saga:** Buenas noches amigos

 **Todos:** Buenas noches

 **Saga:** Vengan por aquí… ustedes tienen lugares reservados

 **Sango** : Que bien!

 **Kagome:** Es en primera Fila?

 **Saga:** Si… vamos

Saga se llevó a todos a la primera fila del domo. Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru llego, dio su boleto y entro al auditorio, compro el boleto para primera fila también, toda la gente entro, el domo estaba a reventar de la gran cantidad de gente que había. Rin estaba en el camerino con Kanna…

* * *

 **Rin:** Estoy tan emocionada

 **Kanna:** Sé que lo harás muy bien… solo canta como solo tú sabes hacerlo

 **Rin:** Si… deséame suerte cuñadita

 **Kanna:** Mucha suerte cuñadita

Llega Hakudoshi…

 **Hakudoshi:** Es hora hermanita

 **Rin:** Si… (Mirando al techo) Dios… Ayúdame

* * *

Hakudoshi y Kanna se sentaron junto a la familia Taisho y los demás, Sesshoumaru estaba impaciente quería ver a Rin cuando salió humo del escenario, las luces de neón se encendieron, el escenario de la parte de en medio se abrió y comenzó una canción, de entre el humo salió Rin, toda la gente al verla se emocionó y la comenzaron a aclamar, la chica comenzó a cantar…

 **Rin:**

 _Después de atravesar esa alegría,_

 _Que pasara con las huellas de mi memoria?_

 _Heridas ruedan por la playa de mi corazón,_

 _El viento las borra._

Toda la gente cantaba con Rin, Saga miraba a la chica muy emocionado y en la mirada de él se notaba el amor que le tenía, Rin cantaba con todo su corazón, los chicos y los demás la apoyaban y gritaban Sesshoumaru la miraba y la admiraba de lo hermosa que era, Rin salió con una blusa escotada de color plateado de tela brillante, una minifalda negra y unas botas que daban hasta debajo de las rodillas y de tacón alto…

 **Rin:**

 _El cielo se refleja en mi corazón,_

 _Siempre cambias como un torbellino._

 _La sensibilidad mueve las nubes,_

 _Pero llueven lágrimas de ellas,_

 _A veces niña de añil,_

 _La tristeza es como la lluvia rápida antes de crecer,_

 _Empieza a correr ahora,_

 _Un futuro sueño._

 _Los latidos de mi corazón marcan mi pasado,_

 _Mi memoria va desapareciendo,_

 _Sigue llamando a tu corazón,_

 _Empujo mi mejilla contra la dura puerta._

 _El cielo se refleja en mi corazón,_

 _No cambia a pesar de ello._

 _El romanticismo cae como la nieve,_

 _Mi pasión crece cada vez más,_

 _A veces niña de añil,_

 _Un momento romántico puede ser un viento que se mantiene,_

 _Empezar a caminar,_

 _Un sueño futuro._

Rin al terminar de cantar saludo a su público…

* * *

 **Rin:** (Animada) Buenas noches amigos!

 **Publico:** (Aclamando) Rin! Rin!

 **Rin:** No saben cómo les agradezco que estén aquí conmigo… el gusto que tengo por qué estoy en mi tierra natal y con mi gente… muchas gracias por acompañarme esta noche que para mí es muy especial… y ahora interpretare el siguiente tema… como ustedes saben… yo estuve en el hospital… y después de salir… caí en una gran depresión… la verdad ya no tenía ganas de nada… y a la 1 de la mañana… nació esta canción… que dice así…

 **Rin:**

 _Como un día sin el sol,_

 _Como una noche sin estrellas,_

 _Así es una ilusión,_

 _Que no puedes tenerla,_

 _Se despierta el furor; guardado en mi corazón,_

 _Pero nadie me oye,_

 _El silencio triunfo,_

 _Otra vez me mudo._

El público conocía muy bien esa canción ya que todos sabían el significado que tenía para Rin, Sesshoumaru al escuchar sentía un dolor muy grande por no haber estado con su amada en esos momentos de dolor…

 **Rin:**

 _Quiero curar mis heridas,_

 _Pero no por encima,_

 _Quiero quemar el veneno,_

 _Para tener la verdad,_

 _Así quiero sanar, con el chuchillo profundo_

 _Sacando los gusanos que me comen el alma_

 _Que me hacen llorar._

 _Guardián de la puerta de amor,_

 _Déjame entrar,_

 _Necesito tu calor._

 _Quiero acariciar,_

 _Mi estrella otra vez,_

 _Guardián de la puerta de valor,_

 _Déjame entrar,_

 _Para decirle a Dios._

 _Que ya no aguanto más,_

 _Lo que es la realidad,_

 _Por favor,_

 _Guardián; Guardián,_

 _De mi corazón,_

 _De mi corazón._

 _Necesito tu amor,_

 _Necesito tu calor,_

 _Necesito mi estrella,_

 _Guardián de la puerta,_

 _Déjame entrar,_

 _Guardián de la puerta de valor,_

 _Déjame entrar para decirle a Dios,_

 _Que ya no aguanto más,_

 _Lo que es la realidad,_

 _Por favor, guardias,_

 _Guardián de mi corazón._

Rin termino de cantar, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la gente también con esa canción y la manera en como ella la cantaba lloraban con Rin, la chica agradecía al público…

* * *

 **InuTaisho:** Ha compuesto muy hermosas canciones… lástima que las ha hecho a base del dolor

 **Izayoi:** Es normal querido… no ha sido fácil para ella

Rin desde el escenario…

 **Rin:** Amigos… pasemos a algo más movido…

La castaña ve la primera y ve a sus amigos, los saludo y les manda un beso, pero mira más a la derecha y ve a Sesshoumaru, quien la mira amorosamente y le sonríe, Rin se puso nerviosa pero lo disimulo…

 **Rin:** Vallamos a algo más movido… esto dice así…

La canción dice así…

 **Rin:**

 _Es un amor único_

 _Es un amor único_

 _Si yo quisiera que un deseo_

 _se cumpliera_

 _Desearía dormir a tu lado_

 _Hermoso mundo_

 _Contemplar todo tu ser_

 _Hermoso chico_

 _Aun no eres capaz de ver_

 _lo hermoso que eres_

 _Es un amor único_

Rin miraba fijamente a Sesshoumaru, bailaba sensualmente, Sesshoumaru la veía fascinado, Rin se puso frente a él, se agacho y le comenzó a cantar…

 **Rin:**

 _Alimentas, respiras y duermes_

 _En un mundo de historietas_

 _Lo odio tonto_

 _No sé de verdad que quieres_

 _aun así_

 _lo quiero como a las tibias lagrimas_

 _que recorren por mis mejillas_

 _De verdad no tengo nada que decirte_

 _solo quiero verte_

 _una vez mas_

Sesshoumaru veía con deseo a Rin, la chica le correspondía a la mirada, se incorporó y comenzó a bailar por el escenario cantando…

 **Rin:**

 _soy incapaz de decirte muchas cosas_

 _quizás porque soy cobarde_

 _es lo mejor_

 _Si yo quisiera que un deseo_

 _se cumpliera_

 _Desearía dormir a tu lado_

 _no importa donde_

 _Hermoso mundo_

 _Contemplar todo tu ser_

 _Hermoso chico_

 _Aun no eres capaz de ver_

 _lo hermoso que eres_

Rin se dirige a donde esta Saga, la chica bailando de manera muy sensual se acerca y mirándolo fijamente como quisiera hechizarlo le comienza a cantar…

 **Rin:**

 _Es un amor único_

 _Tratando de recoger algo con mis manos_

 _parece que lo he perdido_

 _quizás necesite madurar un poco más,_

 _no hay necesidad de ver las noticias_

 _las cosas que en verdad son importantes_

 _no están ahí_

 _Has pensado últimamente en ti mismo?_

 _tanto como deberías_

 _estaré bien_

 _Si aún no consigo verlo, mientras mi mundo_

 _desaparece_

 _Si pudiera dormir a tu lado_

 _donde sea, poder soportarlo_

Saga miraba a Rin muy emocionado, él se propuso que haría lo que ella le pidiera, que se ganaría el corazón de la chica para amarla, Sesshoumaru al ver como Rin le había ido a cantar a Saga el chico…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin tú aun no me olvidas… y regresaras conmigo un día de estos. Saga, el solo para ti… es un escape de tu realidad de que me amas… no importa lo que hagas y cuanto quieras ocultarlo… me amas como yo te amo a ti

El concierto sigue… que pasara durante este emocionante evento que promete ser un gran éxito?

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **El amor al igual que la música... nunca morirán, hay muchos tonos, muchos matices, altos y bajos, agudos y graves, el amor llega a ser como la física acústica... pero solo los que aman de verdad alcanzan a entender esa rara ciencia o misterio para muchos... el amor... Quien sera el ganador del corazón de la pequeña Rin? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Los Sonidos del Amor y el Dolor**


	17. CAPITULO 16 LOS SONIDOS DEL AMOR Y DEL

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Tori no Uta - Lia**

 **Duele el Amor - Aleks Synteks ft Ana Torroja**

 **You Are My Reason To Be - Saint Seiya the movie**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16.** **LOS SONIDOS DEL AMOR Y DEL DOLOR.**

* * *

Rin al terminar de cantar sonreía. El público está muy emocionado…

 **Kagome:** Eso Rin!

 **Sango:** Así se hace Rin!

 **Miroku:** Viva Rin!

 **InuYasha:** Así se hace hermanita!

 **Kikyou:** Hijita eres la mejor!

La castaña miraba a su familia y a sus amigos…

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Quiero agradecerles a mi familia y a mis queridos amigos… por estar aquí conmigo esta noche… ahora interpretare un tema que le dedico a todos ustedes… porque sin ustedes… no hay nada

En eso la canción comienza y Rin…

 **Rin:**

 _Una débil nube de luz, se alejaba del océano sin fin,_

 _Desde lejos mirábamos como se difuminaba en el horizonte,_

 _La soledad se adueñaba de mi debilidad,_

 _Porque desde el atardecer nunca nada,_

 _Podrá cambiar,_

 _En mi ser._

 _Un ave que por lo cielos no puede emprender el vuelo,_

 _Algún día será capaz del viento abrazar,_

 _Aquel lugar sin igual que muy lejos de mi ser se encuentra,_

 _Espera por mi llegada… mi sueño ideal,_

 _Los niños caminan en el verano soleado,_

 _Pisan sin parar las arenas de un claro mar,_

 _Dejemos ir nuestras memorias al viento,_

 _Protegeré con mis manos la esperanza._

Sesshoumaru veía tiernamente a Rin y como todo fan de ella cantaba las canciones con Rin desde su lugar…

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:**

 _Una débil nube de luz mi vida cambio al atardecer,_

 _Nuestro camino se cruzó para nunca separarnos, es nuestro destino,_

 _La eternidad, nuestras alas podrán pronto alcanzar,_

 _La fuerza del océano azul usaremos para soñar por,_

 _Siempre._

Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru y con gran melancolía le canto el fragmento de la canción…

 **Rin:**

 _El viento sopla con los matices de un nuevo recuerdo,_

 _Vuelve a traer a mi alma sueños del pasado._

Después Rin sentía que iba a llorar, por eso la chica se fue a donde estaban los Taisho y les canto…

 **Rin:**

 _Los fervores anhelos de un ave que cruza los cielos,_

 _Vislumbra el paraíso que quiero tocar._

Los Taisho y sus amigos le mandaron un beso a la chica, Rin los miraba muy emocionada, después la chica se acercó a donde estaban Hakudoshi, Kanna y Saga…

 **Rin:**

 _Volví a recordar largos caminos contigo,_

 _Nubes grises que azotaban nuestro andar,_

 _Guardemos hoy esos momentos pasados,_

 _Aunque el tiempo fluya siempre sin descansar._

Rin se puso en medio del escenario y mirando a todo su público les cantaba con todo su corazón…

 **Rin:**

 _Una débil nube de luz mi vida cambio al atardecer,_

 _Tu sonrisa pude mirar cuando vimos ese basto mar frente a nosotras,_

 _No olvidare que mirando yo al frente seguiré,_

 _Nunca soltare tu mano, viviremos juntos el amor por,_

 _Siempre._

 _Una débil nube de luz se alejaba del océano sin fin,_

 _Desde lejos mirábamos como se difuminaba en el horizonte,_

 _La soledad se adueña de mi debilidad,_

 _Porque desde el atardecer,_

 _Nunca podrá cambiar nada,_

 _En mi ser._

Al terminar la canción, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, en eso la gente comenzó a pedir la canción…

 **Publico:** Duele el amor! Duele el amor!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está bien… pero le pido a mi gran amigo y productor… que también es cantante… que suba al escenario… ya que con el… es con quien canto esta canción que es una creación de su autoría… él es Saga Takeda

 **Publico:** Bravo! Que suba, que suba!

Saga subió al escenario…

 **Saga:** Hace mucho que no canto y que me dedico a producir… pero esta niña… me ha devuelto el ánimo para cantar de nuevo… así que… esto es para ustedes…

Saga y Rin se pusieron espalda con espalda y comenzó la canción…

 **Saga/Rin:**

 _Duele el amor sin ti_

 _Duele hasta matar_

Saga y Rin se ponen de frente, comienzan a mirarse y a cantar esa canción que era un éxito…

 **Saga:**

 _Siento la humedad en mí_

 _De verte llorar ni hablar_

 _Si es que tú te vas de aquí_

 _Creo que a mi va sufrir_

 **Rin:**

 _Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo_

 _La distancia entre los dos_

 _Pero se apagó la luz del cielo ya no sale más el sol_

 **Saga:**

 _Soy fragilidad sin ti_

 _Como superar el fin_

 _Donde es que dañe no se_

 _Y el recuperar se fue_

 **Rin:**

 _Ni tú ni yo somos culpables_

 **Saga:**

 _Pero somos vulnerables_

 **Rin:**

 _Son las cosas de la vida_

 **Saga/Rin:**

 _Que me queda por vivir_

 **Saga/Rin:**

 _Duele el amor_

 _Sin ti llueve hasta mojar_

 _Duele el amor_

 _Sin ti duele hasta matar_

 _Duele el amor_

 _Sin ti todo esta tan gris_

 **Rin:**

 _Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo_

 _La distancia entre los dos_

 _Pero se apagó la luz del cielo ya no sale más el sol_

 **Saga:**

 _Soy fragilidad sin ti_

 _Como superar el fin_

 _Donde es que dañe no se_

 _Y el recuperar se fue_

 **Rin:**

 _Ni tú ni yo somos culpables_

 **Saga:**

 _Pero somos vulnerables_

 **Rin:**

 _Son las cosas de la vida_

 **Saga/Rin:**

 _Que me queda por vivir_

 **Saga/Rin:**

 _Duele el amor_

 _Sin ti llueve hasta mojar_

 _Duele el amor_

 _Sin ti duele hasta matar_

 _Duele el amor_

 _Sin ti todo esta tan gris_

* * *

Al terminar de cantar esta canción, Saga y Rin estaban tomados de las manos, en eso un locutor de una estación de radio…

 **Locutor:** Señorita Rin… nosotros hicimos un concurso y quien lo ganara… pasaría a cantar con usted una canción esta noche

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Es una magnífica idea… y quien es el ganador?

 **Locutor:** El ganador de este concurso fue… Sesshoumaru Taisho!

Rin y los demás se quedaron impactados, Sesshoumaru no sabía de qué concurso estaban hablando, el locutor le pide que suba al escenario, él muy sorprendido sube al escenario, Rin estaba que se caía de la sorpresa y Saga se dio cuenta…

 **Saga:** No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

 **Rin:** No… debo hacerlo… además… él es una parte importante de que yo sea lo que soy ahora

* * *

Saga baja del escenario, mientras los chicos…

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) Sesshoumaru en un concurso?

 **Miroku:** Por la cara de tu hermano… tampoco sabe de qué se trata

Kagome y Sango se estaban riendo…

 **Izayoi:** Chicas… ustedes saben algo?

 **InuTaisho:** Por sus risitas parece que si

 **Kagome:** Si… nosotros lo metimos a este concurso

 **Kikyou:** ¿Qué?... para qué?

 **Sango:** Cuando supimos la verdad de lo que había pasado… decidimos meterlo al concurso para que se reencontrara con el amor de su vida

 **InuYasha:** Si Rin se entera las matara

 **Sango:** Yo no lo creo… además… Rin… también lo ama mucho y por sus canciones… lo ha extrañado como no tienen idea

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en el escenario, Rin lo miraba fijamente, él tomo un micrófono, Rin también tomo uno… comenzó una canción, esa canción cuando el público la escucho se emocionó tanto ya que esa canción había reencontrado parejas y había enamorado a medio país…

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _Cuando miro tus ojos,_

 _Me doy cuenta,_

 _Que mi amor por ti,_

 _Nunca jamás morirá,_

 _Juntos por el resto,_

 _De nuestras vidas,_

 _Siempre quiero,_

 _Que estés a mi lado._

 **Rin:**

 _No digas nada,_

 _Me abrazaste,_

 _Sin decir nada,_

 _No hay un solo día,_

 _En que no recuerde tu cariño._

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 _Tu eres mi razón de ser…_

 _Tu eres,_

 _Un sueño hecho realidad,_

 **Rin:**

 _Eres todo para mi_

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 _Eres Tan hermosa(o),_

 _Tu eres mi razón de ser._

 **Rin:**

 _Como yo,_

 _Pongo aquí,_

 _Solo en mi cama,_

 _Los pensamientos,_

 _De ti siguen corriendo,_

 _A través de mi cabeza,_

 _Cuando estas,_

 _Aquí el tiempo,_

 _Pasa tan rápido,_

 _El presente desaparece,_

 _En el pasado._

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _De todas las personas del universo,_

 _Supongo que nunca me encuentre,_

 _En primer lugar,_

 _Me siento tan afortunado,_

 _Que estás conmigo._

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:**

 _Tu eres mi razón de ser._

 _Tu eres,_

 _Un sueño hecho realidad._

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _Eres todo para mí._

 **Rin:**

 _Eres todo para mí._

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 _Eres tan hermosa(o),_

 _Tu eres mi razón de ser._

 _Nunca supe,_

 _Lo bueno que podría ser,_

 _Hasta que…_

 _Tuve que amarte._

 **Rin:**

 _Tu eres…_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _Tu eres tan hermosa…_

 **Rin:**

 _Oh tu eres…_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _Tan hermosa para mí,_

 **Rin:**

 _Eres todo para mi_

Sesshoumaru toma la mamo de Rin y se la pone en su corazón…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 _Tu eres mi razón de ser,_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _Tu eres mi razón…_

 **Rin:**

 _Mi razón_

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 _De ser…_

 _Tu eres mi…_

 _Razón de ser_

* * *

El público aplaudía emocionado por la interpretación de Rin y de Sesshoumaru, todos comentaron que hacían muy buena química y que la unión de sus voces era increíble, el público estaba emocionado y la euforia estaba muy alta… el concierto siguió y después de una noche llena de buen ambiente el concierto termino, los fans de Rin se fueron con un buen sabor de boca, ella se tomó fotografías y les dio autógrafos a todos sus fans, al terminar fue a ver a los Taisho y a sus amigos…

 **Izayoi:** Querida!

 **Rin:** Mami!

 **InuTaisho:** Felicidades Hijita!

 **Rin:** Papi!

 **Kikyou:** Estuviste maravillosa querida… y para celebrar… iremos a la hacienda… quieres venir?

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Claro que si… vamos!

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **No importa cuanto nos neguemos al amor... o lo que queramos aparentar... muchas veces nuestra cabeza, nuestra boca y nuestro corazón no están en sincronía... solo estando a lado de la persona que se ama puede que consigamos esa armonía... pero... Sesshoumaru y Rin la alcanzaran? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta** **polémica** **historia! Una celebración en la que me divierto como nunca**


	18. CAPITULO 17 UNA CELEBRACIÓN EN LA QUE M

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Lonely in Gorgeous - Tommy February**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17.** **UNA** **CELEBRACIÓN** **EN LA QUE ME DIVIERTO COMO JAMAS LO** **HABÍA** **HECHO.**

* * *

Rin estaba platicando con su familia…

 **InuYasha:** Vamos hermanita! No las pasaremos súper!

 **Kagome:** Amiga te ves sensacional!

 **Sango:** Estuviste increíble! Viste a toda la gente como te aclamaba?

 **Rin:** Estoy muy emocionada! Y agradecida con todos ustedes

 **Kikyou:** Pues vayámonos

 **Rin:** Le diré a mi hermano

 **InuTaisho:** Descuida… él ira también con Kanna y Saga

 **Rin:** Bueno… eso me parece muy bien

Sesshoumaru se acerca…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches

 **InuTaisho:** Hijo… iremos a la hacienda

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y no me invitan?

 **Sango:** Claro… además… tú eres de los invitados especiales

 **Kagome:** Es verdad… nos disculpan?

* * *

Sango y Kagome jalan a Sesshoumaru y se lo llevan lejos de los demás…

 **Sango:** Sesshoumaru… nosotras te metimos al concurso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me lo imaginaba

 **Kagome:** Y no fue buena idea?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… muchas gracias chicas

 **Sango:** Ahora te toca a ti

 **Kagome:** Si… iremos este fin de semana a la hacienda… así que tienes un fin de semana para recuperar a Rin

 **Sango:** Todo está preparado… todos estamos ayudando

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… pero el idiota de Saga no se le despega

 **Kagome:** Tu despreocúpate de Saga… nosotras sabremos qué hacer con el

 **Sango:** Tu solo esfuérzate por recuperar a Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… gracias chicas

 **Sango:** Solo… recupérala sí?

 **Kagome:** Si… porque ella también te necesita mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo se… deséenme suerte

 **Kagome/Sango:** (Sonriendo) Suerte

* * *

Los tres regresaron con los demás, Hakudoshi, Kanna y Saga ya estaban con los demás…

 **Kagome:** Bueno pues… vayámonos

Todos comienzan a caminar hacia sus autos para irse a la hacienda…

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… crees que esto de resultado?

 **Kagome:** Claro que si

 **Miroku:** Si esto sale mal o si Rin se da cuenta… nos va a matar a todos

 **Sango:** No exageres… no mataría a su tía, ni a su padre, ni a su madre, ni a su hermano

 **InuYasha/Miroku:** Hasta Hakudoshi esta inmiscuido en esto?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Si y Kanna también

 **InuYasha:** Que Dios nos agarre confesados a todos

 **Kagome:** Descuiden

 **Sango:** Todo estará bien

 **Miroku:** Me da miedo todo esto

Todos en sus autos iban rumbo a la hacienda, al llegar…

 **Kikyou:** Al fin

 **Rin:** Sigue igual! Nada a cambiado!

 **InuTaisho** : Estas feliz?

 **Rin:** Como no tienes una idea

 **Hakudoshi:** Y que haremos?

 **Kanna:** A celebrara querido

 **Saga:** Pues que comience la celebración

Entran a la sala de la hacienda y comienzan a platicar…

 **Izayoi:** Todo fue un éxito

 **InuTaisho:** Te felicitamos hija… perdón… Rin

 **Rin:** Ustedes… siempre serán mis padres… me criaron y me quisieron como tal… a pesar de no ser de su sangre… además… un error cualquiera lo comete

Se acerca a quienes la cuidaron con tanto amor, InuTaisho e Izayoi la abrazan tiernamente, En eso Kagome y Sango…

 **Kagome:** Traemos la botella de Sake para brindar!

 **Sango:** A brindar!

A todos les dan unas copitas de Sake…

 **Kikyou:** Brindemos por nuestros orgullos…

 **Izayoi:** Por Sesshoumaru por ser el mejor doctor del país

 **InuTaisho:** Por Rin por ser una gran cantante y por Hakudoshi por ser un exitoso novelista

 **Hakudoshi:** Muchas gracias

Todos toman su copa de Sake, Rin solo lo mira…

 **Saga:** Que te pasa Rin?

 **Miroku:** No te gusta?

 **Rin:** Si… claro que si ("Jamás en mi vida he bebido… y esto es muy fuerte")

 **InuYasha:** Pues bébelo

 **Rin:** Si

La chica se toma su copita de vino y comienza a sentir un leve mareo, pero disimula, aunque también le agrado el sabor…

 **Rin:** Que rico sabe!

Comenzaron a brindar, pero después de un tiempo los hombres se fueron cerca del bar a platicar sobre cosas de hombres y las mujeres estaban en la sala platicando… Sango, Kagome e Izayoi ya se les había subido un poco el Sake, Kanna y Kikyou estaban bien ya que no querían embriagarse, Rin estaba platicando muy animadamente

 **Izayoi:** Rin… por que no bebes?

 **Rin:** Si… claro que si

 **Kagome:** Nosotras ya llevamos como 5 y tú apenas una

 **Sango:** Es verdad… además… es para celebrar tu triunfo y tu regreso

 **Izayoi:** Haber Kagome… dale otra

Kagome le sirvió a Rin una copa…

 **Sango:** Bébela

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Izayoi:** Nada de peros… bébela

 **Rin:** Si

En ese momento Izayoi, Kagome y Sango…

 **Izayoi/Kagome/Sango:** Fondo! Fondo! Fondo!

Rin miro la copa y se la tomo…

 **Rin:** Listo

 **Kagome:** Y esas no son todas

 **Sango:** Vamos por la siguiente ronda!

 **Izayoi:** Si… sirve cantinero!

Kagome servía las copas, Kikyou y Kanna las miraban muy divertidas…

 **Kikyou:** Recuerden que eso es muy fuerte

 **Kanna:** Se van a poner ebrias

 **Sango:** Ese es el punto!

* * *

Mientras con los hombres…

 **InuYasha:** Kagome está muy ebria

 **Miroku:** Sango igual… jamás la había visto así

 **Saga:** InuTaisho, Izayoi está igual

 **InuTaisho:** Esa mujer… jamás ha bebido en su vida

 **InuYasha:** Kagome tampoco

 **Miroku:** Sango menos

 **Hakudoshi:** Gracias a Dios Kanna está embarazada… porque si no… estaría igual

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin tampoco ha bebido en su vida

 **Saga:** A no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Conmigo jamás bebió… y espero no la haya inducido al vicio Saga

 **Saga:** Con quien crees que estas tratando?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mas te vale que no la hayas hecho ni bebedora ni fumadora

 **Saga:** Que crees que soy tu para incitarla hacer cosas indebidas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que estás diciendo?

 **Saga:** La verdad… y claro las verdades duelen

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella es muy sana y a mi lado siempre lo fue

 **Saga:** Que bueno que se alejó de ti… porque si no quien sabe que sería de ella

Los ánimos comenzaban a ponerse tensos…

 **Hakudoshi:** Tranquilos… estamos conviviendo

 **InuYasha:** Querrás decir conbebiendo

* * *

Sesshoumaru se aleja de ellos y se acerca a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Necesito hablar contigo

 **Rin:** Yo no

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por favor

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo fríamente) Está bien

Ambos salen al jardín, las chicas se miran y cruzan los dedos…

 **Izayoi:** Ojalá se reconcilien

 **Kikyou:** Dios te oiga hermana

 **Kanna:** Ojalá… Rin sin él estuvo muy mal

 **Kagome:** Bebamos otra copa por que se reconcilien

 **Sango:** Si otra… otra!

* * *

Kagome servía, mientras en los jardines…

 **Rin:** Que quieres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hablar contigo

 **Rin:** Ya no hay nada de qué hablar… no lo entiendes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te equivocas… si hay mucho de qué hablar

 **Rin:** El pasado no regresa Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya sé que no… pero… el futuro si… y el presenta se vive… así que… aún estamos a tiempo

 **Rin:** No… ya no

 **Sesshoumaru:** En la canción que cantamos juntos… me demostraste que aún me amas

 **Rin:** Eso… no importa… yo no puedo confiar en ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… por favor

La joven se marea y se iba a caer, pero Sesshoumaru la sostiene…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si… suéltame

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) No lo haré

 **Rin:** Te digo que me sueltes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya te dije que no

Besa a Rin, quien trata de alejarlo pero no puede y comienza a corresponder el beso, Sesshoumaru la besa tierna y apasionadamente…

 **Rin:** Espera…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Que… pasa?

 **Rin:** No… caeré de nuevo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lastima… ya no tienes salida

 **Rin:** Ya cállate

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) No… eres mía recuerdas… y yo soy tuyo

 **Rin:** Mentiroso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quieres que te demuestre que no?

 **Rin:** Déjame

Se suelta de él… en eso la chica se iba a caer y Sesshoumaru la sostiene…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya deja de beber… cuantas llevas?

 **Rin:** Las que no te importan

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú no sabes beber… esto te puede afectar

 **Rin:** Crees que no se beber?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando estábamos juntos no lo hacías

 **Rin:** Vives en el pasado… ahora vive el presente

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me digas que eres una bebedora profesional por que no te creo

 **Rin:** Ya deja de tratarme como una niña… ya no soy tu estúpida

Se mete muy enojada a la casa, Sesshoumaru va tras ella, al llegar Rin con las demás se sienta y las chicas la notan muy enojada…

* * *

 **Kagome:** Que tienes… necesitas algo?

 **Rin:** Lo que necesito es una copa de Sake para que se me baje el coraje

 **Sango:** No se diga más… Kagome sírvele a la señorita

 **Kagome:** Con mucho gusto!

 **Izayoi:** ("De seguro mi hijo metió la pata de nuevo")

Kagome le acerca la copa a Rin…

 **Rin:** Gracias

La chica se lo toma todo de un sorbo…

 **Rin:** Dame otro Kagome

Sesshoumaru entro a la casa y veía a Rin bebiendo como desesperada…

* * *

Kagome le servía a Rin otra copa, Rin se las tomaba de un jalón…

 **Rin:** Cuantas llevan?

 **Izayoi** : Como unas 12

 **Rin:** Espérenme… ahorita las alcanzo

 **Sango:** Esa es la actitud Rin!

Después de un rato, Kagome, Sango, Izayoi y Rin estaban demasiado ebrias…

 **Kikyou:** Ya dejen de beber

 **Rin:** No tía! Esto es… para… demostrar… que no soy una niña

 **Kagome:** Otra Rin?

 **Rin:** Sírveme otra Kagome!

Kagome iba a servir otras cuando…

 **Kagome** : No puede ser… SEA CABO EL SAKE!

 **Rin:** Que?

 **Izayoi:** Pues… traigan otra

 **Sango:** Es que… ya nos acabamos las dos botellas que habían

 **Kagome:** Maldita sea!

 **Rin:** Me lleva el demonio… Ya se… iré al bar a buscar otra!

Se levanta y la chica iba tambaleándose…

 **Rin:** Tía… tu casa se mueve

 **Kagome:** Haber amiga… yo voy contigo… yo te acompaño

Se levanta, pero también sentía que el piso se le movía…

 **Kagome:** Ay… Dios… como se mueve esta casa

 **Izayoi:** Vamos Sango… ayudémoslas… esas niñas ya están ebrias

Sango e Izayoi se abrazan; llegan con Rin y Kagome, las 4 se abrazan…

 **Izayoi:** Haber… todas juntas… primero el pie derecho

 **Todas:** Si

 **Izayoi:** 1, 2, 3

 **Kagome:** Muevan el pie derecho todas

Todas abrazándose comienzan a caminar, los hombres las miraban y estaban por caer las 4 pero InuYasha, Miroku, InuTaisho y Sesshoumaru corren y las sostienen…

 **InuYasha:** Kagome estas muy ebria

 **Miroku:** Sangito… ya deja de beber

 **InuTaisho:** Querida… estas bien perdida… ya párale

 **Izayoi:** No me grites InuTaisho… yo estoy bien

 **Kagome:** Es verdad Inu… yo no estoy ebria

 **Sango:** Así es… nosotras estamos bien sobrias

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Rin... estas bien?

Pero al mirar ya no sostenía a nadie, Rin quien sabe cómo se escapó de Sesshoumaru y estaba en el bar buscando una botella y encontró…

 **Rin:** Aquí hay mas Sake!

 **Kagome:** Viva!

InuYasha detiene a Kagome…

 **InuYasha:** Ya basta Kagome… ya no bebas mas

 **Sango:** Ay si solo llevamos 20 copitas chiquitas

 **Izayoi:** Si… muy chiquitas

Rin se sube a la barra del bar…

 **Rin:** Vamos a bailar y a cantar!

Kikyou y Kanna se levantaron y todos veían a Rin, Sesshoumaru y Saga están muy preocupados…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… Bájate de ahí te puedes caer

 **Rin:** A que no… es más… me puedo parar en un solo pie

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deja de hacer tonterías y bájate… yo te ayudo

 **Rin:** Yo no me bajo!

 **Sango:** Si Rin no te dejes!

 **Kagome:** Dale con todo!

 **Izayoi:** Hijo… no seas amargado

En eso…

 **Kagome/Sango/Izayoi:** Amargado! Amargado!

 **Miroku:** No le den cuerda a Rin… ya basta están bien borrachas

 **Sango:** El borracho eres tú!

En la barra Rin se agacha prende el estéreo…

 **Rin:** Ahora voy a cantar!

 **Kagome/Sango/Izayoi:** Bravo!

En eso comienza una canción y sobre la barra del bar Rin comienza a bailar y a cantar…

 **Rin:** Esto es para un chico malo…

Comienza a cantar…

 **Rin:**

 _A las doce corrí fuera,_

 _Pateando la puerta,_

 _Mis zapatillas de cristal se rompieron,_

 _Y mi vestido se rasgó._

 _Eso no te agrado cierto?_

 _Tu no me perseguirás,_

 _Mis lágrimas se desbordan y no puedo correr más._

 _Podrán ser celos… es doloroso._

 _Sola en belleza,_

 _Noche de fiesta… estoy rompiendo mi corazón,_

 _Quiero que me encuentres ahora y me sostengas fuerte,_

 _La luz de los faros,_

 _Donde estas chico malo?_

 _Limpia mis lágrimas con el pañuelo del amor,_

 _No puedo ver nada._

Kagome y Sango coreaban la canción de Rin que fue su primer éxito y que se la había compuesto a Sesshoumaru. Kagome al cantar toma a InuYasha de la corbata y roza sus labios con los de él, cosa que al joven lo sorprendió y le dio cierta gracia. Sango por su parte jalo a Miroku para darle un beso en el cuello y después empujarlo levemente a lo que Miroku sonrió divertidamente.

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru con molestia y ternura)

 _Quiero reunir polvo estelar,_

 _Y lanzártelo,_

 _Porque eso te molesta?_

 _Solo te amas a ti mismo._

 _Esto puede ser un amor perdido,_

 _En serio?_

 _Sola en belleza,_

 _Hora de fiesta… no la enterrare,_

 _Cuando no estás aquí mi mundo es vacío,_

 _Quiero ver el siguiente episodio de mi sueño,_

 _Te extraño chico malo,_

 _No me encerrare dentro de una emoción,_

 _O me romperé._

Izayoi miraba a InuTaisho y lo jalo de la corbata para darle un beso apasionado a su amado esposa. El Señor Taisho se quedó sorprendido por la acción de su esposa ya que solía ser más tierna que apasionada pero le gustaba esa faceta apasionada de ella. Kanna mira a Hakudoshi y le levanta una ceja como señal de travesura, Hakudoshi se da cuenta de que su hermana ha puesto un ambiente apasionado y le sonríe a su amada cuando Kanna lo besa apasionadamente…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru de manera tierna)

 _Sola en belleza,_

 _Estoy rompiendo mi corazón,_

 _Donde estas chico malo?_

 _Sola en noche de fiesta._

 _Sola en belleza,_

 _Estoy rompiendo mi corazón,_

 _Te extraño chico malo,_

 _Sola en hora de fiesta._

 _Sola en belleza,_

 _Noche de fiesta… no puedo sonreír,_

 _No necesito nada, solo quédate a mi lado._

Rin no puede evitar lo que siente por su amado Sesshoumaru, será el alcohol o su corazón quien la está guiando… no le importa en ese momento… solo esa necesidad de estar al lado de quien tanto ama. Bailando sensualmente se acerca a él…

 **Rin:**

 _Sola en belleza,_

 _Noche de fiesta… estoy rompiendo mi corazón,_

 _Dentro de la caja de emoción que me diste,_

 _Retengo mi soledad sin poder moverme,_

 _No necesito nada solo quédate a mi lado,_

 _Arrodíllate y mírame,_

 _Jurándome tu amor._

Al terminar de cantar se agacha hasta donde esta Sesshoumaru, lo jala de la corbata hacia ella para darle un beso muy apasionado y profundo, Sesshoumaru al principio se sorprendió pero después le correspondió al beso, la tomo de la cintura y la bajo de la barra. Rin se le abrazo muy fuerte y lo seguía besando apasionadamente. Todos al ver esa escena se quedaron mudos, las chicas y los demás estaba muy felices… pero Saga estaba que se lo llevaba en demonio por esa acción de Rin.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **El tiempo compone las cosas en su lugar, en el momento preciso... justo cuando es necesario... y esto esta pasando ahora en esta historia... el momento del reencuentro entre Sesshoumaru y Rin ha llegado al momento en que llegue la decision de si seguirán adelante o retrocederán y tomaran caminos distintos... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta polémica historia Solo tus cuidados sanan mis heridas**


	19. CAPITULO 18 SOLO TUS CUIDADOS SANAN MIS

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18.** **SOLO TUS CUIDADOS SANAN MIS HERIDAS**

* * *

Rin se separa de Sesshoumaru, la chica estaba tan ebria que se desmayó en los brazos de Sesshoumaru quien la sostuvo…

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tranquilo Haku… solo está durmiendo… bebió demasiado

 **Kanna:** Debemos acostarla

 **Kagome:** No… no hay que dormir

 **InuYasha:** Kagome ya basta… vamos a dormir

 **Sango:** No, que siga la fiesta

 **Miroku:** Anda Sango… vamos a dormir

 **Sango:** Solo si duermo contigo

 **Miroku:** Por supuesto que si

 **InuYasha:** Anda Kagome… dormirás conmigo

 **InuTaisho:** Izayoi querida… vamos a dormir

 **Izayoi:** Si… y sirve que jugueteamos un rato

 **InuTaisho:** (Feliz) Por supuesto… bueno chicos los vemos mañana… con su permiso nos retiramos

Izayoi e InuTaisho se fueron a su habitación, Sesshoumaru tomo en brazos a Rin…

 **Saga:** Suéltala… yo al llevare en a su habitación

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú no sabes donde esta… yo si

Comenzó a subir por las escaleras, Saga lo miraba molesto. Hakudoshi lo tomo del hombro…

 **Hakudoshi:** Tranquilo Saga… no dejes que él te saque de tus casillas

 **Saga:** Esta bien

* * *

Sesshoumaru llevo a Rin a su habitación, la joven se despertó…

 **Rin:** Sess… Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas despierta… debes descansar

 **Rin:** No quiero

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta vez te excediste bebiendo…

 **Rin:** Claro que no

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te acuesto en tu cama

Sesshoumaru acostó a Rin en la cama y ella lo comenzó a mirar muy apasionadamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te pasa?

 **Rin:** (Sensualmente) Me dejaras solita?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… si tu no quieres

 **Rin:** Quédate

Sesshoumaru se sienta frente a Rin, quien lo toma de la corbata y lo jala hacia ella…

 **Rin:** Me deseas verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru: S** abes que si

 **Rin:** Pues… te demostrare (Quitándose la blusa y quedando en puro sostén) que yo soy mejor amante que Serenity

Sesshoumaru al ver a Rin de esa manera sintió que perdía el control, se sonrojo ya que jamás la había visto actuar de esa manera, Rin se puso sobre Sesshoumaru, quien la abrazo y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, Rin lentamente comenzó a quitarle la camisa a su amante Sesshoumaru la besaba. Rin desnudo a su amado de la parte de arriba, Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Rin, ella besaba el cuello y el pecho de Sesshoumaru, el por su parte el retiro el sostén de Rin y después se puso sobre ella. Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar el cuello de ella y llego al busto donde comenzó besándolo, daba leves mordiscos y después succionaba como un bebe hambriento…

 **Rin:** Ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** No sabes la de noches… que te soñé así

 **Rin:** Sess… te amo… te amo solo a ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo siempre te amare a ti

Rin cerro sus ojos y Sesshoumaru seguía besándola, de pronto sintió que su amada ya no lo acariciaba, miro el rostro de Rin y la hallo completamente dormida; Sesshoumaru se sintió un poco frustrado, pero sonrió y la acomodo de nuevo en la cama, iba a retirarse pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Y por qué debo irme?... esto me da una gran idea

Sesshoumaru dejo su ropa en el suelo y se acostó junto a Rin, ella al sentir el calor de Sesshoumaru se acercó y lo abrazo, Sesshoumaru también la abrazo y se quedó dormido a su lado.

* * *

 **Mientras en la habitación de Kagome e InuYasha…**

 **Kagome:** Inu… sabes… te tenía una sorpresa hoy

 **InuYasha:** Y qué es?

Kagome se desnuda ante él y deja al descubierto su cuerpo completamente desnudo…

 **Kagome:** Hoy es nuestro aniversario recuerdas?

 **InuYasha:** Como olvidarlo

 **Kagome:** Pues celebremos

InuYasha abrazo a Kagome y la acostó en la cama, Kagome entre besos y abrazos, desnudo a InuYasha comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Kagome con sus manos, la chica le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello de su amado, InuYasha miro sus senos y los acaricio delicadamente y comenzó a besar el cuello de Kagome, ella estaba algo sonrojada pero también deseaba que InuYasha la poseyera, le chico beso delicadamente los senos de la chica, Kagome comenzó a dar leves gemidos de placer, InuYasha la miro y sonrió

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… te amo… y te… deseo

 **Kagome:** Yo también te deseo

InuYasha acariciaba las piernas de Kagome, la chica después lo abrazo con las piernas, InuYasha la besaba apasionadamente. InuYasha se adentró en Kagome, la chica al ser su primera vez dio leves gemidos de dolor, InuYasha quería detenerse pero Kagome con una dulce mirada no lo dejo, el chico continuo su trabajo y por fin se unieron en uno solo.

Los chicos sonreían y se sentían felices, después de una muy agradable demostración de amor se quedaron profundamente dormidos y se abrazaron toda la noche.

* * *

 **Mientras en la habitación de Sango y Miroku…**

 **Miroku:** Sango… estas segura?

 **Sango:** Si… demasiado segura

Miroku ya no aguanta más y comienza a besar tiernamente a Sango y ella lo rodea con sus brazos…

 **Miroku:** Te amo Sango

 **Sango:** Te amo Miroku

Miroku desnudo por completo a Sango, la chica también lo desnudo a el, Miroku se puso sobre Sango el joven jugueteaba con el cuerpo de Sango, ella también hacia lo mismo, Miroku tomo entre sus manos los pechos de Sango jugo con ellos un rato, Sango estaba enloqueciendo de placer y entre besos, caricias por todo su cuerpo Miroku comenzó a adentrarse en Sango, la chica gemía de placer. Miroku y Sango estaban amándose como jamás lo habían hecho, los va y ven eran firmes y ambos disfrutaban del momento, Sango al principio gimió de dolor ya que era su primera vez, Miroku la trataba con mucho cuidado y delicadeza después de tanto amor, ambos quedaron cansados y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Todos se durmieron profundamente en la hacienda, a la mañana siguiente, Saga se levantó temprano para ir a ver a Rin, toco en la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, la puerta no tenía seguro, Saga giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, la sorpresa que se llevó al ver aquello se imaginó lo que había sucedido, el sonrió y comprendió que no podía destruir algo muy fuerte así que al ver a Sesshoumaru y a Rin dormidos abrazados.

Saga se fue a su habitación acomodo sus cosas y se fue de la hacienda, dejo una nota para Sesshoumaru y Rin, él ese mismo día regreso a Londres para olvidarse de su amor imposible.

* * *

Era medio día, Rin abrió los ojos, sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura, la chica alzo las sabanas y se miró desnuda, en eso ella hace un gesto de… "maldición" y voltea a ver a su acompañante, al ver que era Sesshoumaru sintió un gran alivio pero…

 **Rin:** Que demonios haces aquí?

Sesshoumaru despertó y le sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenos días amor

 **Rin:** Nada de buenos días… (Seriamente) que haces aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me pediste que no me fuera… que no te dejara sola… y pues me quede contigo

 **Rin:** Dime que estas vestido

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lastima… estoy desnudo… anoche me dominaste muy bien

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Que? Yo? Estás loco! Vete a tu habitación!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta es mi habitación

 **Rin:** Mira… me duele muchísimo al cabeza… así que vete

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso te pasa por beber más de la cuenta

 **Rin:** (Con una mano en su cabeza) No me grites

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven…acompáñame

 **Rin:** A dónde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nos vamos a bañar

 **Rin:** No señor… eso sí que no

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por qué no?

 **Rin:** Porque no somos nada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Anoche no dijiste lo mismo

En eso Rin corre al baño y se encierra, Sesshoumaru va a la puerta del baño y comienza a tocar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… abre la puerta

 **Rin:** No quiero!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que abras la puerta!

 **Rin:** Dije que no!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… me voy

Sesshoumaru se aleja de la puerta, Rin está en el baño muy apenada en eso escucha que la puerta de la habitación se cierra…

 **Rin:** Que demonios hice anoche?

Abre la puerta del baño y no ve a nadie, sale completamente del baño cuando Sesshoumaru la toma por la cintura y la lleva hasta la cama…

 **Rin:** Que crees que estás haciendo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que creías… que me iba a ir?

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru por favor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Por favor qué?

 **Rin:** No sigas

Sesshoumaru acuesta a Rin en la cama, la chica lo rodea con sus brazos y comienza a corresponderle el beso, Sesshoumaru la besa apasionadamente y las manos de él comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo de Rin, ella sentía lo mismo que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, un gran amor por él, por el único hombre que ama, en eso Kikyou grita…

 **Kikyou:** Es hora de desayunar!

Sesshoumaru y Rin dejan de besarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Maldita sea

 **Rin:** Ve tu a desayunar… yo la verdad no quiero… me siento muy mal

Sesshoumaru se levanta de la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ponte algo encima… quédate acostada ahorita regreso

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No me tardo

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, Rin se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama, la luz le lastimaba sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, se tapó la cara con las cobijas y se quedó dormida.

* * *

En el comedor Sesshoumaru llego y encontró a Miroku, a su hermano, a su padre, Hakudoshi, Kanna y Kikyou

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y las demás?

 **InuYasha:** Kagome está dormida

 **Miroku:** Sango esta con asco, le duele la cabeza y quiere dormir

 **InuTaisho:** Tu madre está igual…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bebieron demasiado Sake

 **InuYasha:** Que haremos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya se… tía Kikyou dile a las cocineras que les preparen algo súper picoso

 **Miroku:** Las vas a matar

 **InuTaisho:** Como amaneció Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre… porque me preguntas eso?

 **InuTaisho:** Hijo… te conozco y sé que te quedaste con ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues… igual que mamá y las chicas

 **InuYasha:** Que más les daremos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza

 **InuTaisho:** Funcionara?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… lo que tienen es una reverenda resaca

 **Hakudoshi:** Esa niña jamás había bebido

 **Sesshoumaru:** Veras que se le quitara… con la resaca de hoy te aseguro que están bien arrepentidas

 **InuYasha:** Pues… si

* * *

Después de un rato las cocineras les prepararon a las chicas que tenían una resaca terrible un curry súper picoso y les llevaron unas aspirinas, InuYasha, Miroku, InuTaisho y Sesshoumaru les llevaron el almuerzo a sus amadas hasta la cama, Sesshoumaru llego con Rin y la hallo acostada con una toalla húmeda en la cabeza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hola querida

 **Rin:** Hola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es hora de que comas

 **Rin:** La verdad no quiero

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debes hacerlo

En eso le pone la comida en la cama

 **Rin:** Que es eso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo que te curara el mal estar

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confía en mi… anda come

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está bien

Prueba el primer bocado…

 **Rin:** Esto está súper picoso!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es para que se te quite la resaca

Rin se lo comió todo, después Sesshoumaru le dio un vaso de agua y las aspirinas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con esto se te quitara el dolor de cabeza… quédate recostada

 **Rin:** Esta bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Iré a dejar esto a la cocina… quieres que llame a Saga?

 **Rin:** El… ya se fue

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que?

Le muestra la nota a Sesshoumaru. Él la toma y la lee…

* * *

 ** _"Rin:_**

 ** _Comprendo que tu jamás me amaras y deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz con la persona que realmente amas y que descubras la verdad de todo lo que paso, espero no cometas el mismo error ya que te costó un hijo._**

 ** _Sesshoumaru… haz muy feliz a Rin… ella te ama mucho y merecen estar juntos…_**

 ** _Se despide su amigo…_**

 ** _Saga"_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru termino de leer la nota y miro a Rin la chica miraba a la ventana…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… (Mirándolo a los ojos y a punto de llorar) Aun me amas?

Sesshoumaru dejo las cosas en una mesa y corrió a abrazarla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… toda mi vida te he amado a ti… durante este año que te fuiste… fue el más feo… el más espantoso de toda mi vida

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Me juras que no me dejaras de nuevo? Verdad que ya no te apartaras de mi lado?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que no… y tú ya no me abandonaras?

 **Rin:** No… ya no… esta vez me quedo contigo para siempre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… quiero contarte lo que paso el día que…

 **Rin:** Ya no importa… ya paso… olvídalo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Rin… mi amada Rin

 **Rin:** Sess… mi Sess

Sesshoumaru y Rin se besaban tierna y apasionadamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Perdóname… te sientes mal y yo…

 **Rin:** Descuida… ya me siento mejor… eres un gran medico

 **Sesshoumaru:** (sonriendo) Por qué?

 **Rin:** Por que tus cuidados son los únicos que me hacen sanar mis males y mis heridas

Sesshoumaru besaba a Rin, la chica lo abrazaba y lo besaba como hace un año; se separa lentamente de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta por la hacienda?

 **Rin:** Si… vamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como cuando eras niña que corrías junto a mí y jugábamos en los columpios y nos subíamos a los árboles

 **Rin:** Lo recuerdas aun?

 **Sesshoumaru** : Como olvidar los momentos más felices de mi vida… a lado de la mujer que amo

 **Rin:** Yo también recuerdo con mucho amor los momentos que pasamos juntos y como te he amado durante toda mi vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y que lo seguiremos haciendo

 **Rin:** Siempre

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Al final siempre regresamos a nuestro lugar de origen, a nuestro lugar al que pertenecemos... a lado del amor que siempre nos mostró fidelidad para comenzar una nueva vida... el camino fue largo... fue difícil de atravesar... pero al final triunfa... pero... como termina esta historia? No se pierdan el desenlace de esta polémica historia Amarnos no es Pecado**


	20. CAPITULO FINAL Y EPILOGO AMARNOS NO ES

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **LAS CANCIONES QUE USAREMOS EN ESTE CAPITULO ES:**

 **Second Flight - KOTOKO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO FINAL Y EPILOGO. AMARNOS NO ES PECADO.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru dejo que Rin se vistiera, quien muy animosa se vistió y al salir de su habitación se encontró con su gran amor…

 **Rin:** Ya estoy lista

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… salgamos

Se tomaron de la mano y al bajar las escaleras la casa estaba sola…

* * *

 **Rin:** Y los demás?

Sesshoumaru: No lo sé… supongo que irían al pueblo

 **Rin:** Quien sabe… oye… vamos a los columpios?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si

Salieron al jardín, Rin se suelta de la mano de Sesshoumaru y comienza a correr…

 _Definitivamente esto estaba destinado o era el capricho de un Ángel,_

 _Comenzó tan repentinamente como un encuentro a la vuelta de la esquina,_

 _Nada Saldrá de estos sentimientos,_

 _Eres demasiado importante para mí,_

 _Así que no sé qué hacer con ellos,_

 _El viento soplaba la arena del camino y mi corazón se acelera._

 **Rin:** Alcánzame Sesshoumaru!

Él la vio y sonriendo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya veraz como si te alcanzo!

Corría tras de Rin como cuando jugaban en la hacienda y pensaban quererse como hermanos, después Sesshoumaru alcanzo a Rin, la tomo de la cintura y ambos cayeron al prado, abrazados comenzaron a girar sobre el hermoso prado, Sesshoumaru y Rin sonreían muy felices…

 _A pesar de que estoy acostumbrada a la tristeza,_

 _Porque mis lágrimas no pueden ser detenidas._

Sesshoumaru quedo sobre Rin...

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin...

 **Rin:** Dime

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te quedarías conmigo para siempre?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si... claro que si

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lamento que no haya estado contigo en los momentos más feos del año pasado...

 **Rin:** Mira... todo lo que paso durante este año que estuvimos separados... nos sirvió para madurar tanto a ti como a mí... te he de confesar que... cuando me entere que esperaba un hijo tuyo... me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo... me entere a la semana que llegue a Londres ya que me comencé a sentir mal... pero... después... cuando perdí a mi niño... caí en una depresión ya que al no tenerte a ti ni a mi hijo... tuve la intención de suicidarme... fue por eso que compuse la canción de Guardián de mi Corazón, cuando la termine de escribir… tome una navaja y...

 _Esta es una temporada tan incierta así que,_

 _Al sentir su débil tacto mi corazón,_

 _Vivo mi vida con el tiempo ilimitado que tengo,_

 _Extiendo mis alas con las cuales he volado hasta ahora,_

 _Incluso si el arcoíris desaparece,_

 _El Cielo está esperando._

Rin tenía en sus muñecas las marcas de lo que había intentado hacer, Sesshoumaru al mirar las muñecas de Rin, tomo una de sus manos y beso las cicatrices de la castaña…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi amada Rin… no lo vuelvas a pensar… te imaginas lo que hubiera sido de mi si te hubieras ido de mi lado?... Rin… no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera sido de mi si te hubiera perdido

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Eso ya no importa… el pasado es pasado… ahora… estoy contigo… y nada nos separara

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… perdóname todo lo que te hice sufrir

 **Rin:** No fue nuestra culpa… yo debí haberte escuchado… tal vez ahora seriamos una familia feliz… pero pues… él hubiera no existe… Sess… anoche… mientras estaba ebria, Sango, Kagome y mamá me contaron toda la verdad… lo siento mucho… yo también te hice sufrir mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… olvida eso… aún podemos ser una familia feliz

 **Rin:** Si… ahora tenemos toda una vida por delante

 **Sesshoumaru:** Oye… me acompañas?

 **Rin:** A dónde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A mi habitación

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

 _Pensé que tenía todo lo que necesitaba justo aquí dentro de mi cascaron,_

 _Pero una vez que Salí; mis pedazos fluyeron hacia la eternidad y desaparecieron,_

 _Es muy pronto para que estas cosas se conviertan en residuos del pasado, pero,_

 _La bondad y la debilidad comienzan a disolverse y de repente me detengo._

Se levantaron del prado, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar a la hacienda, al llegar subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, él cerró la puerta con seguro y abrazo a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me… permites hacerte el amor?

 **Rin:** Solo a ti te lo permito

* * *

Rin se voltea en dirección a Sesshoumaru y lo besa tiernamente, Sesshoumaru la abraza fuertemente y la lleva a la orilla de la cama, Rin lo deja de besar y lo empuja. Él cae sentado a la cama…

 **Rin:** Sess… ahora me toca a mí

Sesshoumaru le sonrió tiernamente, Rin lentamente comenzó a desnudarse frente a su amado, Sesshoumaru miraba fascinado, como su amada le daba el espectáculo más grande del mundo para él. Rin estaba frente a él completamente desnuda, Sesshoumaru estiro sus brazos y tomo a Rin de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas…

Rin lo abrazo del cuello y lo miraba tiernamente, Sesshoumaru con sus hábiles manos recorría la espalda de Rin, quien lo besaba en el cuello y en su pecho, Rin comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de él lentamente, al terminar se la retiro y le daba de besos su bien formado pecho. Sesshoumaru se dejó caer en la cama y puso a Rin sobre él, ella besándolo tiernamente comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón a Sesshoumaru, al terminar lo dejo completamente desnudo.

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… te amo

 **Rin:** Y yo a ti

Sesshoumaru acostó a Rin en la cama y él se puso sobre ella, formo un camino de besos desde la boca de Rin hasta su intimidad, cerro sus ojos, Sesshoumaru se percató y la miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Espero no te quedes dormida

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Eso jamás

Sesshoumaru abrió las piernas de Rin y comenzó a introducir su lengua en la intimidad de Rin, quien apretó las sabanas…

 **Rin:** Ahhh

Sesshoumaru seguía con la intimidad de Rin, respiraba agitadamente y gemía enérgicamente, Sesshoumaru estaba feliz porque de nuevo estaba con la única mujer que puede amar y con lo única que le puede ofrecer una familia. La castaña acuesta a Sesshoumaru en la cama y lo mira divertidamente para después besarle el cuello, el cierra sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de los labios de su amada, en su masculinidad comienza a sentir otra calidez más y una suavidad. La mano de ella recorría lenta y deliciosamente su hombría. Rin siente la suavidad y la dureza del mismo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** aaahhh… Rin

 **Rin:** Déjame… probarte

Sin pensarlo más la joven hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen. Al llegar a su objetivo lo miraba cuidadosamente se acerca y le da un beso húmedo cosa que hizo que Sesshoumaru se arqueara un poco, ella sonrió y lentamente se lo mete a la boca, era grande… grueso… se sentía caliente… Rin sentía que no le cabía en su boca así que como podía lo introducía al interior de su boca y se movía lentamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaaahhh Rin… Aaaahhh

Ella sonreía, sentía el dolor en su estómago de la emoción y de esa intensa felicidad de estar con él. De escuchar que le da placer, que siente su amor, movió su cabeza un poco más rápido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… no me hagas esperar más… déjame estar… en ti

Rin se levantó, no le quitaba la mirada de los ojos de él, se fue poniendo lentamente sobre él y con su intimidad comenzó acariciar la cabeza de la hombría de él, sus piernas tiemblan de deseo. Sesshoumaru siente la deliciosa humedad de la intimidad de Rin; Mirándose a los ojos ella se deja caer sobre el permitiéndole que entre en su interior, se sentía estrecho para Sesshoumaru… ambos emiten un gemido de placer mientras se unen.

Sesshoumaru toma de las caderas a Rin y la mueve a un ritmo un poco rápido, los pechos de ella brincan a ese compas, la atrae a él dejando sus pechos a la altura de sus labios mientras Rin mueve sus caderas dejando que el entre en su interior, Sesshoumaru comienza a lamer sus pezones y succionarlos deliciosamente haciendo que ella se mueva más rápido sobre el…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhh aaahhh… Sess… Sess…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (succionando uno de sus pezones) Te Amo… mmm… aaaahhh

 **Rin:** Te… aaaahhh Amo… aaahhhh

El sonríe pues si corazón late en sincronía con el de ella… por fin vuelven a unirse después de un tortuoso año separados… pero ahora eran recompensados con felicidad… Sesshoumaru la acostó en la cama, ella sonrojada y agitada lo miraba. Lo tiene dentro de ella, él no se mueve pero le devora los pechos desesperadamente… marcándola como suya en cada succión, cada lamida y cada leve mordida.

Sesshoumaru regreso al cuello de Rin, quien lo abraza fuertemente, él comienza a moverse lentamente. Ella sentía que el fuego que durante un año en su vientre la consumía poco a poco se disipaba pero a la vez se hacía más grande esa pasión. Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse rápidamente sobre ella, se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas se acarician mutuamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhh aaahhhh Rin… se… siente tan bien… estar… dentro de… ti aaahh aaahhh

 **Rin:** Aaaahhh… aaahhh Sesshy… mi… amor… Amo… tenerte… dentro… aaahh aaaahhh

Sesshoumaru sonríe seductoramente y comienza a moverse mucho más rápido. Rin aprieta sus hombros, se sonríen se miran intensamente cuando llega esa deliciosa tensión que te lleva al paraíso. Ese momento en el que el Edén es una realidad. Sesshoumaru dejo salir su caliente semen en el interior de su amada Rin quien siente esa calidez… esa magia en la cual forma y crea vida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Volvimos… a… ser… uno

 **Rin:** Si… como… debe… de ser

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame… estar… dentro de ti… más tiempo

Rin le levanto el rostro de su amado y le dio un beso en sus dulces labios. Sesshoumaru entendió que era una afirmación y se quedó sobre ella descansando en su pecho que era la adicción de él.

* * *

Después de esa sesión de amor pasaron dos hermosos meses, Sesshoumaru y Rin decidieron casarse en la hacienda, pero no solo ellos se casaban, Kagome e InuYasha, también Sango y Miroku no quisieron quedarse atrás así que también lo hicieron.

Hakudoshi antes de que su hermana se casara hizo todo el papeleo para cambiar el apellido de Rin y no hubiera problemas con su boda con su amado Sesshoumaru, Rin fue conocida como Rin Haino Taisho. Por muestras de ADN se comprobó que no eran hermanos y se casaron sin problemas.

* * *

La ceremonia fue muy hermosa para las tres parejas, en la recepción que fue en la hacienda…

 **Kagome:** Por fin todos somos felices!

 **InuYasha:** Si… al fin!

 **Miroku:** Escondan el Sake

 **Sango:** Ay por qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No las queremos ebrias la noche de bodas

 **Kagome:** No se hagan… porque si estamos ebrias hasta les va mejor

 **Izayoi:** Eso si… verdad querido?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonrojado) Si… es verdad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde estará Rin?

 **Hakudoshi:** No lo sé… fue con Kanna y con Kikyou a no sé dónde…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde se habrá metido?

* * *

Mientras en la casa, en la sala estaban Rin, Kikyou y Kanna…

 **Kanna:** (Ansiosa) Rin… abre el sobre

 **Kikyou:** Que dice hijita?

Rin abre el sobre sacando una hoja de papel, estaba algo que le dio más felicidad de la que ya tenía y con lágrimas en los ojos…

 **Rin:** Cuñadita… tía… seré mamá!

 **Kanna:** Que felicidad!

 **Kikyou:** De nuevo mamá querida!

 **Rin:** Si… pero esta vez… mi niño se quedara conmigo y con su papá!

 **Kanna:** Por fin vuelves a sonreír!

 **Rin:** Si… Dios me puso pruebas y creo que las supere satisfactoriamente y ahora… me recompensa estando a lado de la persona que amo y teniendo un hijo de él!

 **Kikyou:** Debes decírselo a Sess

* * *

Las tres salen muy felices de la casa, al llegar al jardín donde era la fiesta, Sesshoumaru vislumbro a su ahora esposa y la fue a abrazar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te ves hermosa!

 **Rin:** Nos vemos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Bueno si… nos vemos hermosos los dos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Los tres

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los tres?

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Si

Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente, algo extrañado cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Emocionado) Rin… no me digas que…

 **Rin:** Si… futuro papá

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

Abraza fuertemente a su esposa y ambos sonríen, Rin estaba llorando de felicidad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa amor… por qué lloras?

 **Rin:** Porque Dios… me regreso tu amor… y a nuestro hijo

Sesshoumaru abrazaba fuertemente a Rin, se dirige a todos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Saquen el Sake de toda la hacienda y brindemos… Señoras y Señores… voy a ser papá!

Todos comienzan a aplaudir y a felicitar a los novios…

 **Kagome:** Amiga… quien te viera

 **Rin:** Si… pero estoy muy feliz!

 **Sango:** Felicidades

 **Miroku:** Sango no me quiero quedar atrás

 **InuYasha:** Ni yo tampoco Kagome

 **Sesshoumaru:** De verdad que es lo más hermoso en la vida de un hombre… el saber que será padre

 **InuTaisho:** Felicidades hijitos!

 **Izayoi:** Mis niños… un bebé… que emoción

 **Hakudoshi:** Mi primer sobrino

 **Kanna:** Ya tendrá con quien jugar nuestro hijo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padres… aquí viene su primer nieto!

Kanna se agarra su vientre y comienza a gritar…

 **Kanna:** Aaaa

 **Hakudoshi:** (Preocupado) Que te pasa?

 **Rin:** Como que… que le pasa? Ya viene mi sobrino!

 **Izayoi:** No hay tiempo de llevarla al hospital

 **Kikyou:** Vamos a su habitación

 **InuTaisho:** Prepárate Sesshoumaru… vamos a atender un parto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si padre

Hakudoshi y los demás llevan a Kanna a una habitación InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru y Hakudoshi entran en ella, los demás esperan impacientes afuera, después de un tiempo, salen InuTaisho y Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (acercándose a su esposo) Que paso amor?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es una niña… una bebita muy hermosa

 **Izayoi:** Como esta Kanna?

 **InuTaisho:** Muy bien ella y su hija están muy bien ahora están con Haku

Todos estaban muy felices por el nacimiento de la hija de Kanna y de Hakudoshi…

* * *

 **6 años después…**

Sesshoumaru estaba en la casa del lago buscando a alguien…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ai! Ai! Donde estas?

En eso de la orilla lago se acerca una pequeña de un parecido a Rin muy grande…

 **Ai:** Papi!

Sesshoumaru abraza a su hija y la carga…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que andabas haciendo princesa?

 **Ai:** Estaba jugando en el agua… y mami?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues…

Sale Rin con una pancita de unos 6 meses de embarazo…

 **Rin:** Me buscaban?

 **Ai:** Mami… ya quiero que nazca mi hermanito

 **Rin:** Aún faltan tres meses querida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es princesa

 **Ai:** Papi… tu eres doctor… haz que nazca mi hermanito

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ni por ti puedo hacerlo… pero si te aguantas tres meses más… te llevaras una linda sorpresa

 **Ai:** Bueno… iré a buscar más regalos para mi hermanito

Sesshoumaru baja a Ai de sus brazos y la niña corre de nuevo al lago…

 **Rin:** Ai… no te vallas a mojar!

 **Ai:** No mami!

Sesshoumaru abraza a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias

 **Rin:** Por qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por darme toda la dicha del mundo

 **Rin:** Gracias por hacerme tan feliz mi amado Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias mi amada Rin

Sesshoumaru acariciaba la pancita de Rin y la besaba en los labios tiernamente, Ai miraba a sus padres y sonreía tiernamente

* * *

Miroku y Sango eran muy felices con la llegada de su bebé que llamaron Kohaku, el niño tenía un mes de nacido.

* * *

InuYasha y Kagome tuvieron unos gemelitos a los que llamaron Souta y Kouga.

* * *

InuTaisho e Izayoi eran felices con sus nietos, la hija de Hakudoshi y Kanna se llama Kagura y vive felizmente con sus padres.

Todo era felicidad. La vida y Dios nos pone unas pruebas muy difíciles y duras, que a veces no creemos poder pasar o soportar… pero con la ayuda de la fe, el amor y la fuerza de cada uno de nosotros podemos nos convertimos en personas muy fuertes y pasamos las adversidades de la vida para que al final, todas las lágrimas que derramamos por el dolor, la angustia y el dolor… son recompensados por sonrisas y felicidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Solo el amor es capaz de vencer todas las adversidades que nos imponga la vida, la confianza, la comunicación, el respeto son los ingredientes para ser felices... así como Sesshoumaru y Rin alcanzaron la felicidad nosotras también chicas! Llegamos al final de esta historia chicas que espero haya sido de su agrado! Muchisisisisisimas gracias por haberme leído chicas, por sus comentarios, pos sus ánimos chicas y no se pierdan el estreno de mi siguiente historia... La Mujer de mi Vida**


End file.
